Taking back Pandora
by Montayva
Summary: So, this actually started out as a weird dream I had, set post Borderlands 2. Some new characters, new missions, plus all the old favorites. Mostly I have been exploring the possibilities and heritage of the sirens. But this story is pretty much about what I would have liked to happened after BL2 left us hanging in suspense with the hundreds of vaults! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Today was the day. Lillith and Maya waited at the train station. You could slice the air with a blade it held that much tension. Both women were anxious, and for good reason. After the vault hunters defeated Warrior last year, they had sent out plenty of ECHO recordings to whom they hoped would become allies, in the quest to destroy the many remaining vaults across the galaxy.  
Fewer than they thought would, had answered their request for help. And today a train arrived with a fresh batch of 'vault hunters'.

Most were the typical thrill seeking space cowboys, chartering across galaxies chasing fresh bounties. Most would say it was the easier care free lifestyle that attracted people to that type of job. But the mercenaries on Pandora, (or what few where left) knew that that statement couldn't be further from truth.

They were first faced with the tedious task of rebuilding on Pandora before they set off across the galaxy, and most new recruits were put to the test in Pandora's borderlands. None had come out of it alive yet, and seeing as the New-U technology that belonged to Hyperion had been destroyed with handsome Jacks demise, they had to be cautious.

The two sirens sat in the small, whimsical shelter that served as the station.  
"Do you think she will know anymore of our abilities?" Maya asked Lillith. Lillith sighed and sat back on the bench seat, flicking her short red hair out of her face.  
"I'm not too sure. Her reply was short and sweet to say the least. It gave me the impression she was running from something"  
"or someone" Maya added. "well we have all been down that road haven't we?" Maya sat back as well, and glanced at the digital device strapped to her wrist. The sun was high above them, around midday on Pandora and the light breeze blew across the dusty plains that stretched out around them.

"The train is running late again" Maya huffed. "what a day to be out here waiting!"  
"Your telling me!" The gruff male voice sounded from their right side, as Axton rounded the corner of the shade hut. "Mordecai sent me to check on you." He shrugged as if he knew all along that the two sirens would be fine by themselves. An angry flash ran through Lilliths' eyes.  
"He is so paranoid of late" She said to the soldier.  
"Can you blame him? After losing his beloved Bloodwing, then Roland on top of that..." Maya said in the hunters defense.  
"yeah well, maybe the poor guy just needs a distraction!" Axton threw in. "Hasn't he always had a thing for you Lillith?" He cocked his eyebrow at the red headed siren.  
"nah, too much history there" was all she said. Maya knew they had grown up together, along with Brick and the now deceased Roland. But she wasn't sure if Axton knew it or not. And it wasn't her place to tell him. There was also Lilliths romance with Roland, the blue haired siren wondered if her friend would ever truly get over his death.

Lillith stood as she focused on the distant train line.  
"Trains coming in" she muttered. Maya stood too, and walked a little closer to the concrete platforms edge.  
"Bout time" she said as she raised a hand to shade her eyes from the sun a she peered into the distance.  
"What? How do you see that?" Axton walked as close to the edge as he dared, and peered off into the distance. He could see nothing but emptiness in the baron plains. Even when he raised his rifle and looked through the scope. Lillith just crossed her arms and stepped back into the shade.

"its coming, kiddo, dont you worry about that"

"Well, guess I'll have to take yer word for it" he sighed, he still hadn't gotten used to the pairs surreal abilities. Their blue, spiraling tattoos down the left side of their body was the only thing that marked the women as different. Axton remembered back to when they had to kill Angel, another siren who was being used to destroy Pandora with her eridian powers. He shuddered with the memory. Just as Maya frowned at him, obviously wondering about his weird reaction, he heard the train humming in the distance.

After they had destroyed the Warrior, Axton had chosen to remain with the original group of Vault hunters, as did Maya. Axton was never the type to share in glory, or let others take his slice of the action, for that matter. But Pandora wasn't like any other planet he had been on. His former military training indeed served him well in this hostile, untamed environment. He reached up and dusted the sand from his short blonde hair, and peered out to where the train tracks disappeared over the horizon.

As it came into view, it didn't take long for it to reach the platform.  
'STOP 3-19. SANCTUARY' an electrified voice sounded over the speakers inside the train. The doors slid open.

First to step off was a kid. He didn't look any older than 18. But the ammo belt, gun holster and echo headset confirmed that he was here as a soldier. He wore a cocky grin on his face, and smiled a little too eagerly when he lay eyes on the two women. Lillith bought her hand up to cover her face. Maya smirked.  
"Think he'll last long?" she said quietly into Lilliths ear.

Maya continued to watch as the next contender stepped forward. An older man in a military uniform. He had dark grey hair, cut short and neatly. He clutched his SMG with ease, like it was an extension of his thickly muscled limbs. He had  
the appearance of a well qualified veteran. Maya guessed he would have quite a few kills under his belt. A slightly more promising contender than the first.

"Ladies" He saluted as he came past the pair of women, Axton still at their side.

"I forgot I was wearing my tutu today" Axton grumbled on Mayas other side. Her eyes showed her silent laughter.

The third man stepped into view A tall, dark skinned man. Maya thought for a second that his features resembled the late Roland, and wondered how Lillith would react. The blue haired woman glanced sideways. Lilliths face was cold as steel. Either she didn't see the resemblance or she was forcing herself not to take notice. Maya guessed it would be the latter.

The dark man carried an odd assortment of weaponry. Many that all three of the veteran vault hunters hadn't seen before. He stepped down onto the platform and smiled a wide toothy grin. Obviously greatly anticipating his newest campaign.

There was only one left now. Both women seemed to be holding their breath, Axton noted. He had no knowledge of whom the latest recruits were. And previously he hadn't gone to any great lengths to get to know them either. In his opinion, they wouldn't be here long to be worth the effort the two women obviously knew who was aboard the train. And as soon as the fourth passenger stepped into view, he understood immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The fourth passenger was a women. Short, but well proportioned. She carried a Jacobs assault rifle, as well as a revolver. Her hair wasn't short like the other two women. It reached her hips easily, in a tight single braid. But it was the color that was unusual. It was almost black at the roots, lightening to a bright green-aqua colour at the tips. The bright blue swirling tattoos down the left side of her body gave away her identity immediately. She was a siren.

"So this is the deal kiddos" Lillith stood at the front of the group, addressing the newcomers. "Just stay standing as you are, and I am going to phase us back to our home base, the town of Sanctuary." She spoke slowly in case these newbies weren't as smart as she would like them to be.

A bright purple haze surrounded them, then they were all travelling through a sparkling, swirling vortex.

When they got back, Mordecai and Brick were already sleeping, as was usual for them to rest after midday on Pandora's 90 hour day cycle. They obviously weren't too excited about meeting the new troops. No one would blame them. To date none of the previous candidates had survived.

The old Crimson Lance headquarters had become home to a handful of the veteran vault hunters after Roland had passed. They clung to his memory in the building. Few of his old possessions still littered the room, hiding away in dark corners and crevices. Maya had began packing some stuff into boxes, but Lillith had caught her doing it, and broken down once more at the sad reminder of her lost flame.

In truth all the vault hunters had looked up to Roland, he was the rock in a constantly changing place. Always the man with the plan, always the first to jump to someones aid should they require it. So the troop that continued to bunk down at the former headquarters, had gone to extra measures, to rebuild it to a standing that would make their comrade proud.

They hadn't gotten very far. The mercs themselves never had time to pitch in and help. The many bandit clans spread across the planet had gone into overdrive after Jack and his 'Warrior' had been taken down. All scrambling for the poll position on the vastly uncivilized planet. The planet lacked any form of political figure, and was the only downfall of taking out Jack, as he had the majority of bandit and psycho clans under his influence.

But after Jacks demise, with the help of Clap trap, the only known steward robot left on Pandora, and a couple of re-programmed Hyperion Loaders, there had been some progress at least. The robots where always under the watchful eye of Dr Patricia Tannis, whom wasn't relishing the idea of more people arriving. I guess you could call her the socially retarded type, as she liked to avoid any type of confrontation at all. Though the vault hunters had noticed she hadn't minded the robots as much as she let them believe.

Tannis was probably the smartest, most educated person on Pandora, and was always sending the vault hunters off to find various elements for her newest research and experiments.

'Well obviously we have been delegated to intros and prep?' Axton crossed his arms over his chest after Tannis had told them the other two had gone to bed. Lillith directed the new troop back out the door of the headquarters.

'Axton, would you mind showing the guys the wonderful choices of accommodation they have to choose from here in Sanctuary?' she said  
sarcastically "they may need some rest before we put them through their paces' Maya stepped up beside the new siren.

'But you may come with us. We have much we would like to discuss with you' The new girl gave a shy smile. She obviously was way out of her comfort zone, but Maya put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 'It's OK, its not an interrogation' which made Lillith chuckle.

'Well actually it probably will be! But I promise we'll go easy on you' Lillith flicked her vibrant red hair back over her shoulder as she winked at the new girl, and led the way back inside the headquarters.

'So us girls have taken the new third floor' Lillith spoke over her shoulder as she led the way back up the stairs. She paused when she reached the second level. 'Brick and Mordecai also reside here. They have the second level bedroom.' She waved her arm down the hallway. 'And further past their room, is our control core. You'll get to meet her later. I'm sure she will be very interested to meet you'

'Her?' The new siren spoke for the first time. Her voice was quite soft, and it made Lillith and Maya wonder if it was really a good idea to have asked her to come to this hostile planet. But her look made her appear like she was ready for anything they could throw at her. After all, she WAS a siren, so that had to account for something.

'I'm not such a soft petaled flower that you would believe me to be' she said defensively. Lillith reached the top of the next flight of stair and spun around to face the two girls. Maya was looking back and forth from Lillith to this new siren, who obviously had different abilities than the two themselves.

'What?' Lillith narrowed her eyes, looking deeply at the girl, trying to get a gauge of her powers.

'I can take care of myself. I'm not as vulnerable as you would think me to be' She gulped, obviously not wanting to anger the older siren.

'Did you just read my mind?' Lillith wasnt sure if she liked the idea or not. The new siren looked down to her feet, then up again, and followed Maya to the top of the stairs.

'No. Not really. Not your exact thoughts anyway' Her reply was almost sad. 'I thought it may be a siren thing. But I guess I was wrong' She followed Lillith into the bedroom, Maya behind her.

'One thing Maya and I have learned, is that our powers, and abilities, have differed greatly.' Lillith sat at a small square table, that was at the end of the room. On either side of the room was a set of bunk beds. The two bottom bunks where already taken. There where also a few sets of lockers, some with pictures or posters, and various other articles taped to the front of them. But aside from that, the room was relatively empty.

'Here' Maya pointed 'You can have these lockers' she indicated to a trio of lockers that was at the end of the bunks on the left side of the room.

'These ones are mine' Maya pointed to the set beside them, then across the room at four more 'And those are Lilliths'

'Yes, but lets hear more of your abilities!' Lillith urged, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. The younger siren dumped her backpack on the floor in front of her assigned lockers. She let out a sign and sat at the table with Lillith, as Maya took a seat on her bed.

'Where would you like me to start?' She asked the other two girls tentivly.

'How about your name!' Maya chuckled, breaking the ice a little.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Montayva' She told them. 'Well thats the name they gave me once I became a Siren. But to tell the truth, I cant even remember my birth name. Or much of what happened before I became a siren, for that matter'

'Well I was a siren since before I even developed memories!' Maya told the younger girl. 'All I know of how I became a siren is that the Eridian beasts killed my parents, and I was left as an orphan at The order of the Impending Storm monastery because no one else was brave enough to raise a siren.' Maya looked down at the floor. 'Then they used me to blackmail and intimidate the people of Athenas into giving the order more power and influence, as well as taking all their most valuable possessions They were cruel, and I'm ashamed to say it took me a long time to cotton onto it.' The younger girl gazed at Maya.

'I know of the Order' she said softly, 'But that can wait untill later. How was it you were a siren at such a young age?' Montayva asked curiously.

'Uhh, I guess because the creatures that turned me, took me at a young age' Maya frowned, not understanding why she would ask such a question.

'Turned? What do you mean turned?' Maya was quite puzzled, it was Lilltih that realized why the girl would not understand. She jumped up.

'Wait, how did _you_ become a siren?' the red head asked slowly.

'Err, I was born one. Were you guys not always sirens?' Montayva looked a little embarrassed to ask, but her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

'Born a siren? Surely not, thats not possible is it?' Lillith looked toward Maya, wondering if she knew anything of the matter. She shrugged

'I have never heard of being born a siren' Maya admitted. Lillith sat again, trying to regain her composure.

'But you said you don't remember much of '_before you were a siren_'' Lillith raised her hands and made invisible quotation marks in the air.  
'Well, I didn't get my powers until I reached puberty.' she explained 'It was a very hard time for me and my father. He didn't know what I was going through, and without my mother around, he didn't have anyone to turn to for help. But that's irrelevant now, he's dead' Montayva looked down toward her hands that rested in her lap, fighting back emotions.

'So, um, what happeed to your mother?' Lillith pressed on, trying to be sensitive, but too curious to learn more of her heritage.

'Well, she died just after I was born. I dont know if you guys have heard the legend, but apparently there can only be 6 sirens in the universe a one time. I guess there was already 6 when I was born. Father told me that mother had made the choice to leave this life, and let me live. They made her decide' Maya noticed the tear rolling down the younger girls pale cheek. She moved closer to her, and reached a hand out to place on Montayvas knee.

'Thank you' Montayva looked up at Maya knowingly 'You would think I would have accepted that by now. But its just that I have never spoken with anybody about my heritage, or anything about being a siren before'

'So this mind reading thing...' Lillith pressed, without giving repreive.

'Its not mind reading' Montayva brushed the dampness away from her face with the back of her hand. 'I'm just really sensitive to what people are feeling. More like mood reading. Like just now, I could feel when Maya was sorry she had bought up my past, but at the same time, I can feel that you both are just as curious as me to find out more about who and what we are.'

'Interesting' Lillith stood, her fingers stroked at her chin while she paced, processing all that this new siren had told them. 'So who were they? The ones that made your mother decide which of you... lived.' Lillith tried to phrase her questions with a little more sensitivity. She wanted to milk a lot more info out of this new one before they wore her out.

'Well, to tell the truth I dont really know. MY father used the old "I'll tell you when the times right" more than a few times during my childhood. Which is also why I came here. For answers. Just like you guys I guess' Montayva looked between the two women, both obviously thinking back to their own past, and seeing if any of this new information was relevant to them in any way.

'How old are you exactly?' Maya asked, she too stood and walked to where Lillith was now standing still.  
'Well, I have lost track after travelling so much, but I was 14 human years when I became a siren, and I think I have been a siren for around 6, maybe 7 years now? So I would be around 21, give or take a year' she shrugged.

'Hmm, very interesting. That would mean that I myself was not yet a siren at the time of your birth' Lillith surmised.

'I would have been' Maya threw in 'I'm getting close to 30' Lillith raised an eyebrow.

'You mean 30? Ha ha, don't feel bad. At least us sirens age gracefully!' Lillith laughed.

'Well, I think we better let our spring chicken here get some rest before we go out and see what she can do with those abilities of hers. We don't want to overwhelm you on your first day. We will have plenty of time to have girly chats while your hear' Lillith bumped her knuckles under the new girls chin, probably the most affection Lillith would show to anyone. Maya looked a little surprised.

'Well, the two bottom bunks are ours' Maya added 'So take your pick at the other two' The elder two sirens left the younger to rest. But if she was anything like Lillith or Maya, no doubt her mind wouldn't let her.

Axton waited in the central room of the middle floor.

'Soooooooo, another siren ey?' He sat back on a grotty sofa, with his arms crossed.

'You got it' Lillith winked at him, but he could tell she was obviously occupied with thoughts of their new comrade.

'Watch out soldier, we'll be a force to be reckoned with now' Maya flopped down beside him, beginning to feel slightly fatigued herself.

'I reckon you will be!' He agreed. 'How can we lose now! 3 of 6 sirens on our side. Those vaults dont stand a chance!' He punched the air in front of him in excited anticipation.

'Settle down Axton, we've a long road ahead of us' Lillith also found herself a chair across the room.

'How did the other "newbies" go?' Maya asked. Axton stood.

'Hmm, yeah, spose they might live longer than a Pandora day' he rubbed his chin as he thought bout it, and Lillith rolled her eyes.  
'Ugh, well I guess we will find out soon enough. I'm off to eat. One of Moxxis mean pizzas is sounding good to me right now.' Lillith headed for the stairs.

'I'll be in that' Maya followed.

'Don't you girls go getting yersleves into trouble now. I'd hate to have to come to your rescue again' Axton teased, with a cocky look spread across his face. The girls pretended to ignore him, and headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The dusty plains wasn't as windy this Pandoran afternoon as it usually was. They had around 10 hours of daylight left, and Clap Trap had been running errands all afternoon. Explaining to the new troops where to meet, where to eat, where to stock up on their ammo and weapons, how to use the fast travel network, the resident Dr Zed (who wasn't actually a qualified doctor, but the closest thing they had to it). He had also given the new recruits maps, showed them how to use the ECHO communication system and briefed them on a few of the more common hostile creatures of the borderlands.

But now they were all assembled in front of a handful of the veteran vault hunters. The others left it up to Lillith to step forward and take the lead. She did a good job at appearing the authorative figure, and it suited her.

'So, I know Clap Trap has been hounding you all this afternoon. But what he probably hasn't told you much about is why you are hear.' The three new male vault hunters looked at each other quizzically 'What I mean is, the Vaults history.' Lillith spoke with a raised voice, so they wouldn't miss what she had to tell them.

'About 6 years ago, we learned of the "Vault"' When she said we, she waved her arm towards Mordecai and Brick. 'We didn't know much about it at the time. Some said it held vast amounts of treasure. Others said power. Others said secret weapons, blah blah blah, you get the picture. Turns out, it held a kick ass monster, The Destroyer. Its said that Eridians placed the creature at the vault to protect it from marauders. Anyhow, the key can only open this "Vault" once every 200 human years. So it was a race against time I guess you could say. Long story short, we got there, killed the bad guys, killed the monster, and went on our way again, thinking all would be peaceful on the planet of Pandora. Well, as you can guess, we were wrong. What we thought was the vault, wasn't actually _THE_ vault. It triggered the growth of the precious mineral you know as Eridium, which as it turns out, is what charges said key, and allows it to open to real Vault.

'Now, last year we found the "real" vault. But Hyperion had found it first. Now I know what you are thinking "But it cant be opened for another 200 so years?" well, turns out "Handsome Jack"' Lillith raised her arms to make invisible quotation marks again, 'he had discovered a way to charge the key faster, with the help of this eridium stuff.' Lillith paused and took a deep breath, obviously debating within herself how she would proceed 'Jack opened the Vault, unleashed a beast which he was going to use to  
give himself control over Pandora, and began to rant and rave about all evil he would do.' She paused again, letting it sink into the new troops minds. She waved her arm to her left side, where Axton and Maya stood. "these guys, plus a couple others that you will meet later on, defeated the Warrior, defeated Jack, and now here we are' Lillith sighed what seemed to be a sigh of relief Montayva guessed she was just glad to get that particular speech over and done with.

She had also picked up from Lilliths mind that there was something Lillith was leaving out. But she decided it  
was not the right time to bring it up.

'What Lillith did forgot to mention...' Axton stepped forward, giving Lillith a sideways glance that seemed to say, _"how could you forget the most important bit?_" but Lillith just rolled her eyes at the commando. 'Was that Jack was in control of most of the baddies on this hell hole. So now that he's gone, those baddies don't have anyone to hold there leash anymore. And that's where you guys are going to help' He finished and stepped back. Brick stepped forward, an enraged look on his round face.

'You both forgot to mention the part about the thousands of vaults across the galaxy, which I already called dibs on for the record' He pointed a thick finger at the new guys, as if to make sure they understood the point clearly.

Lillith rolled her eyes again, Maya just smiled, and the others just shrugged, obviously no one was going to argue with the giant hulk of a man.

'That's not important right now' Lillith stepped forward, raised both hands in order to silence the group. 'First things first. We need to know abit about you guys, so we can work out how best to make use of you' She looked towards the newcomers. 'You there, lets hear it' She pointed toward the youngest, a skinny looking boy, and he stepped forward with a grin on his face.

'My name's Dion' He spoke with sure tone 'I hail from the planet Promethea. My folks where part of the defense on that hell ridden planet. Since I was a lad, me father had a rifle in me hand, taught me to shoot, haven't stopped since. Told me I had eagle eyes. I was always good with a rifle, but sure surprised him when i could do the same thing with a pistol. Said I was gifted, he did. But then that son-of-a-bitch Jack sent for me father, mistaking the two of us. Well, coz as you could imagine, people talked, an mother said I was too young to join the force. But Jack had heard word of a gifted snipe on Promethea, an sent someone out to collect. Father lied to em, said it was him, so they bought him here. Obviously didn't take em long to figure that out.' Dion paused for a moment. He looked up again, as sure as ever 'Jack sent someone to execute me Ma, an bring me back. Well I gave em hell of course. They took Ma, an I managed to escape. Next thing I hear you lots all defeated him. So I came here in search of Ma' He shrugged, trying to make out like it was no big deal for him to go out hunting vaults at his young age. Mordecai looked skeptically at the kid.

'We'll see how good you are with that gun of yours kid' He grumbled out. Mordecai himself was once the best sniper across many galaxy's.

'Aw come on Mordy, give the young-en a chance.' Brick said in the boys defense 'Remember what your were like at that age' the big man chuckled, and the ground seemed to rumble with him.

'I try not to' Mordecai said lazily, not showing a real lot of interest.

'NEXT!' Lillith cut off the pairs dispute.

The older man stepped forward, he saluted the group up front in a very formal manner. ' The names William Breckenridge, those that know me call me Willy. Formerly a sergeant of tenth division Lance on Promethea. I guess you could say I was dishonorably discharged after I started questioning the evil shit - beg me pardon ladies - that arsehole down here was having us do. Our op code name was "Pest control". But it wasn't like any Pest control I done before. I mean, kids and women can become pesty in a way, but I certainly wouldn't have the innocents dying at my hands. Was sentenced to the firing squad. Only I made me break for it first, ended up here' The older man was quite burly looking. He certainly had the appearance of a well qualified and experienced soldier. His bare arms were well muscled, and riddled with scars. Though his size was far from Bricks, he was definitely a lump of a man. He wore a soldiers uniform, though his platoon patches had been torn off, leaving darkly contrasting patches on his otherwise faded khaki shirt.

'That's real touching and all, old man, but can you do anything useful?' Mordecai continued to rain on everyone's parade.

'Mord! Jesus, this sour crap is really getting old!' Lillith snapped. Everyone knew it, but Lillith and Brick were the only ones who would size up to the hunter, probably because they had grown up together, and were quite close.

But Montayva sensed there was more to his mood than the cranky, impenetrable exterior. She could sense the dark void of depression. A black hole inside this man, trapped with his grief with no torch to light a way out of it. She felt sorry for him in that instance and wondered as to what could make him feel trapped in such an inescapable depression. She was bought out of moment of wonder as the dark man stepped forward, smiling his white toothed and broad grin.

'My name is Zareb' He spoke with a heavy exotic accent. 'My home planet has heard many a tale of these Vaults and what lies within them. It is said on our homeland, that each Vault contains new mysteries to unravel, new powers to wield but will only imply themselves on those deserving to wield such powers' He spoke mystically, as if remembering a fading dream, as he glance towards Pandora's ever present moon. Lillith and Maya looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Perhaps Sirens weren't the only ones able to access the powers of these vaults. After all, each of the girls new very  
little of their heritage. This stranger probably even knew more than they did. But they would find out in good time.

'I guess one could say' He paused for a minute, as if thinking how to phrase his words in the language that was obviously new to him 'I am good with poisons' He smiled, his left hand lightly passing over the new and strange weapons the clung to his waist. Even Mordecai, though he wouldn't openly admit it, was curious to learn of these new weapons.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

'If anyones got any questions, nows the time for em' Lillith said. When no one spoke up, she continued. 'So here's whats gonna happen. We're gonna put you all to the test, see how your "skills" pan out. There's an old Hyperion outpost a few miles from here. We thought it was abandoned, turns out its not. The mongrels holed up inside have been relaying our movements to a few other outposts, mostly ex-Hyperion. There is some bandit clans more organised than others, and we've discovered that these more organised ones, have been rallying to band together, to take us out and take back the Vault key.' Lillith waved a finger in a circular motion as she spoke, obviously not too worried about the impending "takeover".

'Little do they know that the key is no good to them here anymore...' Maya added. Axton stepped forward.

'But we need to take them out before they spread word of whats happening in Sanctuary.'

'Yes. So, like before, I'm going to phase us all as close as I can, without causing disturbance and being noticed.' Lillith stepped towards the centre of the group of 9. "hold tight everyone' Lillith said as a swirl of purple haze began to shimmer around them.

After a blinding flash, the troops where stationed behind a large outcrop of jagged rocks, that rose up in a protective peak, about half a mile from the hyperion outpost.

'Perfect spot to snipe from' Axton commented, looking over the rocks toward their target.

'I know' Lillith said matter-of-factly, to make it seem like she intentionally landed them there. The truth was that she didn't have complete control of exactly where they landed, but she could usually get them pretty close. With practice, she was improving quickly.

'Dion, you can stay here with Mordecai, help him give us some cover' she ordered the young boy, who looked around for the short tempered hunter. Mordecai was already positioned on top of a rocky ledge, laying on his stomach, and glancing down the scope of his rifle.

'Ah, Lil, you might want to take another look' Mordecai lowered his gun, and jumped from the ledge in one smooth leap.

'oh, god. What now?' She sighed, pulled her revolver from its holster, and jumped up on the ledge to peer through its scope.  
'Freakin Salvador!' She cursed. When Lillith made it clear there was no danger by lowering her weapon, the rest of the crew clambered into a position where they could look for themselves. All but Montayva.

True enough, a small column of smoke was rising from the left tower, and no sign of life could be seen. None except for the gunzerker heading towards his light runner. He jumped into his vehicle in one swift bound, and powered in their direction. Mordecai was the only one who noticed the new siren as the others peered in dismay at there lost challenge.

Montayva stood with her eyes closed, her swirling blue tattoos glowed and pulsed, her hands where raised in front of her as if she was holding an open book. The hunter crept closer, trying to figure out what it was she was doing. He knew that each siren held a different power, and Montayva was obviously doing something. He just couldn't tell what. Mordecai was standing no more than 2 feet in front of her, still peering at her face, when she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. He flinched, but held his gaze.  
'It's done' she said in her soft voice. 'They're all dead' Mordecai straitened up.

'Well knowing Salvador they sure would be' was all he said, looking into the sirens eyes a moment longer. There was something about her. Something. He just couldn't put his finger on it, and it worried him a little. But a bottle of his preferred booze would soon chase that niggle away.

Just as he turned back to face the others, Salvador's vehicle came to a screech beside their hideout. The hulking figure jumped out of the runner in one pounding leap. Salvador was a large man, close to even Bricks size, but only short. He preferred to use two weapons simultaneously.

'You're abit late' He drawled as he lumbered over. His accent wasn't as heavy as it was when he first joined arms with the vault hunters, but it was still there. Unlike any of the others, Salvador was Pandoran born and bred. He was a thrill seeker, but had the right skills to keep himself alive.

Before Jack and the majority of Hyperion had been taken down, Salvador had been wanted for crimes such as theft, profanity, destruction of property, cannibalism public indecency and arson to name a few. In the current times of Pandora these things seemed like normal crimes to have under ones belt. But before the Vault was opened, this would have been quite a list for one person.

Axton stepped forward, crossing his arms and shaking his head. The others avoided the tough looking mans direct gaze, scuffing boots in the sand and re loading weapons unnecessarily.

'Lets get moving, I'm starting to think about stuff' was all Salvador said, uncaring as the the growing annoyance he had created. He turned and headed back to his vehicle.

'Huh. Typical' Brick sulked. He was abit of a thrill junkie himself, only he loved pounding flesh with his own fists more than anything.

Lillith began to assemble the troops once more, to teleport them back to sanctuary.

'Ah, I'm just gonna catch a ride with the big fella. Not really in the mood for any extra appendages today Lillith' Axton jogged towards Salvador and his ride, and Lillith stared daggers after him.

'Err, what did he mean by extra appendages?' Dion asked warily. Mordecai and Brick smirked.

'Nothing kiddo, he was joking around!' Lillith snapped. 'Now stand still would ya?' And moments later they were back in sanctuary.


	6. Chapter 6

***Anyone who has read this so far, any feedback would b appreciated!***

CHAPTER 6

'Well, you may as well rest up. You've all learnt how to use your ECHO's?' Lillith didn't wait for a reply. 'We will let you know when we have something for you to do. Until then, feel free to explore. Just don't get yer-selves killed' She threw in before the 3 male recruits dissapeared around various corners in Sanctuary.

'Well, I need a drink after that episode. You coming big guy?' Mordecai slapped a still sulking Brick on the shoulder.

'Er, yeah' Brick didn't need much convincing after the let down he had just been dealt. Maya rolled her eyes this time.

'Boys' she sighed.

'Ulgh! I know' Lillith agreed. 'He is so much more depressing when he's on the booze. He does NOT nurse hangovers well.'

'Mordecai?' Montayva guessed, after sensing his depression earlier.

'Yep,' Maya confirmed, following Lillith into the headquarters 'I would advise you to steer clear' Montayva just nodded, and followed the women inside.

'No, no, NO YOU OVER-ENGINEERED TRASH CAN!' they could hear Clap Trap cursing out the back somewhere as they headed up the stairs. It followed by a loud crash, then Clap Traps frustrated sigh. Clap-trap was in charge of over-seeing the Loaders and the renovations underway on the building.

Instead of heading to the top floor, Lillith led the other two girls into the main room of the middle floor. It was the last along the hallway, but the largest. In the center was a large table that had a map displayed on a screen that flickered every so often. It had marked on it the many districts in their current continent of Pandora. The location of the Vault was marked with a big upside-down V in the middle of a circle, the official Vault symbol.

Each side of the room was lined in benches. Computers, monitors and other techno gadgets lined them. A torn and dirty couch was positioned in front of an array of surveillance monitors. But it was the object at the end of the room, the sat hovering in a glistening purple orb. It was the Vault key.

'The map!' Montayva exlaimed, her eyes fixed on the slowly rotating object within, as she walked slowly closer. She lifted her hand as if to touch it, but quickly bought it back to her side as she got close enough to touch it.

'Map? This is the Vault key' Lillith stepped up beside the newest siren, and glared at the object that had bought her much greif, and would no doubt bring her more. 'How did you know?'

'I remember seeing pictures of this in my childhood.' Montayva answered. 'It all makes sense now. It was the map to "great and wonderful treasures"' she quoted her fathers words, her eyes glistened as she explored these memories she had thought long lost.

'Hmm, very curious' Maya added 'It did show us briefly a map of the other Vault locations once it was exerted from the Vault. But we haven't figured out how to do it again.'

'I may have some more news coming in on that' Montayva spun around at the unfamiliar voice now in the room.

Above the map on the table, shone a flickering image of another womens head. Her image would flicker between an upper body shot, then back to her face only. Montayva looked towards the other two women, who just smiled.

'Angel, I think its time we introduced you to our new girl!' Lillith said, sounding a little excited.

'Hello Montayva' Angel said gently, her face smiling a welcome.

'Um. Hi' Montayva attempted to collect her composure. 'How do you know of me?'

'I was once a siren like you' Angel answered truthfully. Montayvas puzzled look meant she didn't need to voice her confusion to the image hovering above the map. 'I live now only as an artificial intelligence. My father used me, had me strapped to so many computers and devices for so many years, that apart of myself became the very things that kept me alive. I guess I have him to thank for my ability to live on, and help the new generation of Vault hunters stop his evil from spreading' Angel summarized her years of torture easily, without batting an eye.

'You are Jacks daughter then?' Montayva stepped forward, closer to the image. Angel smiled

'Yes' her eyes looked toward Lillith and Maya. 'She may be young this one, but do not doubt her abilities. You will all learn a great deal from each other if you remain open to new concepts' Angel spoke wisely, despite the fact that if she were still alive as a siren, she wouldn't have been older than Maya or Lillith.

'Um, cool' Lillith said casually, not one for the over-emotional moments. 'So you said you have news?'

'Yes. Zer0 returns with news from Athenas.' Angel informed the three.

'Well, this will be interesting then' Maya said with interest. 'That's my home planet' She threw in for Montayvas sake, who nodded to show she understood.

'And when exactly can we expect him?' Lillith pressed.

'Approximately a Pandoran week cycle. Lillith threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

'That long? That's ages away! You know I cant stand the suspense.' She huffed.

'It's not like we are in any hurry to rush off to the next Vault anyway Lillith' Maya attempted to settle the somewhat fiery red head.

'Yeah, true' Lillith sulked. "but I like to be prepared' She continued. 'Huh, wait until you meet Zer0. Now there's a unique character' she directed at Montayva.

The light was fading outside the building. The three girls had been sitting on the balcony of the second story, discussing various aspects of their abilities.

'So this mind reading thing you do? How long can you do it for?' Lillith pressed.

'Well it not exactly mind reading. No, I wouldn't call it that at all. More like mood deciphering' the young girl stared up at the moon, as she was trying to think of a way to explain it better to the other two. 'I am just really perceptive of other people moods. I guess everyone can be in a way. I just don't have to try.' She shrugged.

'Hmm, I could think of how that would be handy' Maya rubbed her small chin.

'Ha-ha, like when to avoid Mord when he is in one of his moods!' Lillith chuckled and slapped her knee.

'That would be easy, because he is always in a mood' Maya laughed with the older woman, Montayva remained silent. After their laughter died down, she asked

'What happened to him to send him into such a dark depression?' Lillith sighed, and Maya obviously didn't know as much as Lillith on the matter.

'Well, where to start with that one?' Lillith slumped back on her chair, and took a deep breath. 'Everything for Mordecai has always gone from bad to worse. Anything he ever cares about, or gets close to, gets ripped and torn from him faster than you can say "suicide psycho ' Lillith paused thinking. 'I honestly don't know where to start with that one. I think I was the first friend he ever had. Mord was an orphan, and of course the kids at school went to town on him, being different and all. But I was different too I guess. Even back then.' Lillith admitted as Montayva listened intently. 'We went our seperate ways after school, the four of us. Brick, Roland, Mordecai and I. We all had our reasons of course. Then after that, the first I came across in that bunch again was Mord! Here on Pandora. I was a siren by that time, and I was here looking for another siren, commandant Steele, who just so happened to conveniently get herself killed before I could speak to her.

Anyhows, turns out Mord was here looking for his trainer, who had been killed long before Mord had arrived here. So the four of us teamed up again, just like old days, looking for this Vault. Out to save the planet we were. God we had some good times' Lillith reminisced at their wild adventures. 'We separated again though, and I guess with nothing to keep him occupied after the big anti-climax of not opening the "real" vault, he turned to booze. He also had a fling with Moxxi, but that didn't last long' Lillith ran her fingers through her hair, and lost herself for a moment in their colorful history.

'Don't forget Bloodwing' Maya reminded her.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to that part! After we discovered Jacks colossal failure of a plot, he kidnapped Mordecais beloved pet, Bloodwing'

'Even I remember how much he loved that darn thing!' Maya added her two cents worth into the story 'And I hadn't even known him that long a the time.' She paused as Lillith glared at her, as if daring her to continue her story.

'Well, Jack killed Bloodwing. Mord went into a rage of course. Didn't do him any good at the time. Then Jack killed Roland, and that was just salt to the wound.'

'But then we killed Jack' Maya added proudly.

'Yes, but it never squared the odds.' Lillith finished.

And after that, the three women sat in silence to ponder over endless possibilities of how this would all pan out in the end.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Montayva sat in darkness on the balcony. Lillith and Maya had long since retired, leaving the youngest to ponder her thoughts on her own. She felt quite drained mentally. All the new information to be absorbed, and she was doing her very best to soak it all up.

She jumped suddenly as she felt a pull at her ankle She sat as still as possible, and as the tugging continued, she slowly pulled a LED from her belt. As she flicked it on, she received a startled expression from a very weird little creature. As its eyes adjusted in the light, it cawed at her, in a funny little gurgly sounding tone.

'Why hello, funny little, winged thing. What type of creature are you?' She bent down, curiously examaning the bird like creature. At her welcoming tone, it continued to make its ascend up her trouser leg, its claws coming precariously close to her skin underneath. Once it reached her knee, it perched itself comfortably.

'Friendly thing aren't you?' She giggled as she petted it, and in return the creature nibbled softly at her hand. 'Hey, be gentle wont you?' She scolded the little birdlike animal, and it cawed again, this time louder.  
'Shhhhhhh!' She hushed 'You will wake the others! You cannot have me in trouble on my first day here' The young girl informed the bird, who cocked its head to the side. It oddly seemed to understand her, and Montayva began to wonder if the animal belonged somewhere close by, or if it could pick up on her gentle nature. She didn't have to wonder long.

Down in the street, a slim figure scuffed its feet along the concrete as it made its way to the front door of the headquarters There was almost no light, and Montayva could vaguely make out their silhouette. They let themselves in, Montayva assumed it was one of the mercs who resided here. She put her finger up to the birds beak, in a shushing manner, and the animal huddled closer into her body.  
There was a stumble up the stairs, and then they were on the second floor level. Montayva heard the door down the hallway creak open, and then closed again. _The boys are back from drinking_, she thought, and settled herself back into her chair. She had just calmed her breathing again when a shadow jumped though the door.

'Found you!' Mordecai yelled. The bird startled, and flapped its wings in surprise. The end of a barb-tipped wing clipped Montayvas left cheek, nicking the skin slightly. 'Oh' Mordecai was just as surprised as the two sitting. After much drunken fumbling, he flicked the light switch inside the doorway. The light in the interior room stuttered a few times before flickering on. It shone a soft beam of light out to the small veranda.  
'Sorry' Mordecai slurred slightly 'I was looking for the bird' he pointed to his pet, that was still perched on the girls lap. It bowed its head reluctantly when its master held out his arm, beckoning him to climb on. After a moment, the hunter withdrew his extended limb.  
'Huh' Mordecai sighed in defeat, 'He aint done that before' and he drew up a chair, and fell heavily into his seat. Montayva could smell the alcohol in the air. He had obviously had alot to drink!

'He?' Montayva asked.

'Yep. Junior. My last girls only baby.' Mord sighed as he slumped back in his chair. 'Glad I found the egg when I did. Little guy mightn't have made it on his own.' As his master spoke, Junior made his way up Montayvas arm, and tucked his little birdy head under her chin.

'He's very friendly' She said softly, scratching his soft feathered neck.

'Well, he normally doesn't warm to people like that.' Mordecai admitted, staring crossly at his pet, as if the creature had betrayed him in the worst possible way. Junior lifted his beak, and gently brushed it against Montayvas cheek where he had accidentally nicked it with his rubbery wing. He made a gentle little clucking noise as he did so.

'Awww, I know you didn't mean it' She said to the bird.  
Mordecai fumbled along his belt, and finally extracted a flashlight. He fumbled again with the switch, cursing himself under his breath. Once it was on, he shone it at the girls face. Montayva scrunched her eyes closed at the bright assault, but let the hunter examine the damage.

'Junior!' Mordecai scolded the bird. 'You've gone an cut up her pretty face! Sorry bout that' Mordecai lowered the light, and Junior lept down to the floor. Montayva laughed softly as the little bird waddled back in the doorway and out of sight.

'He doesn't like getting in trouble' She smiled.

'Well, It's all in the upbringing.' Mordecai explained, patting his pockets in search of something. He finally found what he had been searching for. 'You raise them right, and they'll be loyal to you until the end of time.' He produced a fresh handkerchief and Montayva raised her eyebrows in surprise when she realized what he intended.

'It's OK I will fix it up later' She started. But he ignored her and dabbed gently at the droplets of blood that clung to her cheek. When he was satisfied with the job, he stepped back.

'There.' He shoved the cloth back in his pocket.

'Er, thanks' she smiled gratefully.

'No probs.' He shrugged 'Better go make sure Junior doesn't assault anyone else' Mordecai muttered as he made his exit. Montayva raised her had to the nick on her cheek, and traced her finger along it lightly. Perhaps the Hunter wasn't the lost cause his comrades assumed him to be. She had glimpsed the gentle caring side to him already. No doubt his guard was down from the amount of alcohol consumed. But it was still in there. The thought made Montayva smile to herself. It always made her happy to know that others could be happy too. In a lifetime that treated everything so harshly, people had forgotten how to appreciate the little things.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Montayva greeted Lillith and Maya on the second floor, in the control room. The youngest siren was just tying off her freshly braided hair when Lillith made comment

'Whoa, kiddo, what happened to your face?' And both Lillith and Maya stepped closer to examine it. Montayva flicked her braid over her shoulder and lifted her fingers to touch the slightly swollen cut on her cheek.

'Ah, well I met Junior last night' She said timidly, "after the two of you had retired.' Lillith huffed.

'Argh! Wait until Mordecai wakes. He needs to keep his pet under control or it will have to go!' She stomped her foot in emphasis.

'No, no, no, it wasn't like that at all' Montayva added quickly. 'Junior had wondered outside to where I was, and Mordecai startled us both I guess. Juniors wing grazed my cheek when the little guy jumped in fright. It's nothing really' Montayva tried to absolve Lilliths hard feelings for her friends pet.

'Yeah, well...' She withdrew 'He's lucky your on his side, that's all I'll say on the matter'

'Little Junior has had a few, um, mishaps of late' Maya explained. 'Last week he ate Tannis' lunch. Before that, he perched on Bricks bedhead, and shat all over his pillow. Needless to say, Brick wasn't impressed.' Maya chuckled. She herself had no problems with the half grown creature. It generally avoided people and didn't disturb them much at all.

'Oh, I can understand that' Montayva said earnestly.

'You are so soft hearted you know, not the best trait to have hear on Pandora' Lillith stated bluntly 'I only say this for your own good. Us sirens gotta look out for each other' She tried to soften the blow.

'I think my defenses are adequate' The youngest siren could sense that Lillith didn't mean any offense. Montayva glared out through the open doorway, and beyond the small balcony. She couldn't see very far into the darkness, they were halfway through Pandora's night cycle. Montayva rubbed her eyes. She new it wouldn't take her body long to get used to this new sleeping pattern. She had grown accustomed to her out-of-line body clock from all the planet hopping she had done over the past few years. Each had a different day and night cycle.

'Well, we have a very exciting morning planned for all you new recruits!' Maya beamed.

'Yep, so I hope you're ready for some action kiddo!' Lillith slapped her playfully on the shoulder 'Coz Moxxi has just informed us that she has a brand new batch of baddies for her new under-dome, which I might add, hasn't seen a decent fight yet' Lillith said with slight dismay.

'Give it time' Maya added. 'She's only just finished rebuilding it! Bet our girl hear will give em hell' Maya winked at the new siren.

'Whatcha packin anyhow kid?' Lillith stepped forward as Montayva pulled a revolver from its holster and handed it to her.  
'Hmm, pretty decent' Lillith nodded as she examined the Jacobs Widow Maker closely. She handed the gun to Maya, who also nodded her approval after a quick examination.

'I also have my rifle, its in my locker' Montayva told them as she holstered her weapon. 'It's a Dahl Night Scout' She added.

'No elementals hey?' Lillith asked curiously. She herself preffered the Maliwan tech guns, as did Maya.

'To be honest, I have never used one' Montayva shrugged.

'Well, we will have to do something bout that now wont we!' Maya put her arm around the girls shoulders and steered her towards the hallway.

'C'mon Lil. Lets head down to the range and show the kid what she's been missing'

The three sirens walked down the stairs to Marcus' basement store.  
'Well, well, well, it truly is going to be a good day for me!' He drawled as he eyed the three beauty's. Another thing that Pandora obviously lacked, was a female presence.

'Not buying today Marcus' Lillith bit out quickly. 'The kid here's never used a tech gun, just came here for your targets' Lillith didn't stop as she talked, but kept heading through to the back.

'Well, then it's _your_ lucky day. Your beefed up pal bought me a fresh batch yesterday. Wouldn't let em go cheap either the mongrel' Marcus complained.

'Huh. Salvador had an ulterior motive after all!' Maya exclaimed.

When the 3 women reached the target range, Axton was also there with Dion. The boys eyes glowered when he saw the three women walk in. Axton chuckled.

'Forget it pup.' He just laughed as he placed a hand on the kids shoulder. 'What brings you fine ladies down into these pits' He asked dramatically.

'We're just giving our girl abit of a warm up before we head over to Moxxis' Lillith purred.

'Huh, fancy that. we're doing the same. Kid here's not doing to bad either.' Axton slapped him again on the shoulder, and Dion glared at the commando, obviously not liking the childish references he used in front of the women. Montayva picked up on it and smiled gently at him. Then wished she hadn't, as the boys cheeks flushed when he obviously got the wrong impression.  
Bandits and midgets howled and screeched at the far end of the range.

'They are our targets?' Montayva asked the red head.

'Yep. And if it was up to me, I wouldn't give them such a kind quick death.' Lillith eyed the hostiles at the far end. She pulled her caustic revolver from its holster, and handed it to Montayva. 'Here, take a shot'  
Montayva slowly took the weapon, and walked closer to the window. She raised the weapon and aimed. It let out a POCK sound as it fired, the bullet hitting the midget right in the chest. The midget screamed and wailed for a moment or two as the green caustic acid dissolved his chest, leaving a large cavity.

'Wow!' Montayva exclaimed, examining the weapon more carefully. Lillith and Maya glanced at each other and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

The four new troupe were assembled at the bottom of a tower, amongst a make shift ghost town, which served as Moxxis arena.

'Don't worry, miss. I'll look out for you' Dion said to Montayva as he stood behind her to her left. The older guy, Willy, chuckled.

'What makes you think she needs looking out for kid?' To which the younger boy glared in response to the oldest of the four.

'This is all quite interesting.' The dark man, Zareb began 'Fighting for sport' He didn't sound disgusted by the thought, more so intrigued by the idea.

'Well, I dont know about you bunch, but i'll be sure glad the hone my skills a little before we head out for some serious action' Willy said.

The speakers in various placings throughout the arena began to crackle.

'Good morning Pandoran s! Nothing like a spot of killing to start your day!' Moxxis voice purred over the speakers. "At the request of our beloved saviors Moxxi, always the drama queen 'We have a new batch of recruits to put through their paces!' The crowd cheered, and judging by the roar, they had accrued quite a large audience.  
'And what do you know? I have just acquired a fresh batch of victims!' Moxxi exclaimed and the roar turned into deafening din.  
'But because I'm such a wonderful person and all...' she continued after the crowd had settled some, 'We'll start off nice and easy on them.' After which ensued a long booooo from the crowd.

'Naw c'mon don't be like that' Moxxi drawled sweetly 'Y'all wanna get your moneys worth don't you?' And the boo turned into a cheer once again. One thing about the ludacious Moxxi was that she knew how to work a crowd to her favor!  
'Well, lets just get straight into it then hall we? Bring on the first wave! Creatures!' Moxxi cackled wickedly as a horn sounded, and the troop of four heard the grinding of steal doors opening.

Maya and Lillith sat at the front of the booth, peering down eagerly. It was still dark on Pandora, in its early hours of the morning. There were few spotlights assembled around the arena. Axton, Brick and Salvador where also present to view the fight.

'Heh heh her, look at the kid run!' Salvador laughed.

'Ar, c'mon give him a chance!' Axton urged. 'Wheres your girl gone?' He asked the other two sirens.

BOOM! A loud explosion made them all jump.

'Wow! Now this is my kind of fight!' Brick smacked his fist into the palm of his other hand. Willy had used some sort of explosives, but they weren't watching close enough to see what he had done. Skags ran frantically around the buildings and barricades searching for their assailants. A pew, pew, pew sound could be heard, and the vault hunters watched as Zareb immobilized the creatures with a peculiar weapon, and then finished them with his repeater.  
Dion had taken cover behind some crates on a rooftop, and was picking beasts off one by one.

'Uh, Lillith, where is Montayva?' Maya asked her.

'I'm not entirely sure' Lillith admitted.

'Damn, so noisy' Mordecai entered their booth, and sat down beside Brick.

'There she is!' Axton exclaimed, pointing in the youngest siren.

Montayva was running towards the older man Willy, who had a skag mauling at his right leg. The girl had her revolver in hand, and took the animal down in two shots, another with just one critical shot as it was lunging towards the kneeling man. She crouched down beside Willy as she pulled a vial from her belt. She obviously intended to heal the man, but just as she was about to inject the needle into his wound, a grossly over-sized corrosive skag headed straight for the pair.

'Nooo! Watch it!' Maya called pointlessly from behind the glass.  
Montayva extended her arm into the air above her, seemingly un-aware of the impending assault. But in an instant, the pair in the arena were surrounded by a shimmering purple dome. The skag lept headlong into the shield and bounced back to the ground. As the creature stood and shook itself, it prepared for another assault.

'Now _that's_ pretty cool' Axton said in amazement 'I wonder if that thing works for bullets?' He asked the other two sirens, who just shrugged as they watched the goings on in the arena.

Dion and Zareb finished off the green glowing beast, and its few remaining stragglers. Slowly the sheilding dome over the siren and the soldier began to quaver and fade.

'Well how was that for an interesting wave?' Moxxi beckoned the crowd 'Well no rest for the wicked! Another wave!'

The next wave was bandits, and the round remained pretty well incident free. It followed by a wave of psychos and midgets, in which Montayva shielded herself and the soldier as he sent out miniature heat seekers, which made the crowd cheer in amazement as the targets exploded in clouds of red. It became obvious to those in the booth, that Montayvas shield could stop any penetration but still allowed bullets and other objects to exit.

Dion was exceptionally proficient with his rifle, like Axton had said. Mordecai still huffed as the commando gave the kid praise.

But before too long, 3 rounds was over. And all bar the first incident with Willy, the group remained unharmed.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

'Well, good to see you all passed your first test' Axton paced in front of the four troops as the stood in front the the Crimson Raiders headquarters. The sky was begining to lighten with the approach of dawn

'Test?' Dion asked.

'Yes, test' Axton confirmed. 'We had to know you were capable of lasting longer than 5 minutes in a real battle. Anyhow, we noticed a few of you have some real nice skills we'd like to see abit more of. So, rest up troopers. After midday today we head out to the Dust! An adventure awaits you! Excitement killing, blood and gore!' Axton pounded his closed right hand into the palm of his left hand to emphasize what he was saying. Willy chuckled, and Montayva smiled at his dramatization.

'Got a mind for action there son' Axton stopped abruptly and faced the older soldier.

'There a problem if i do?... Pops' Axton retaliated. Willy just laughed.

'Son you aint the first soldier to call me that. And no, no problem'

'Good' Axton frowned, not liking that he was shown up in front of the other newbies. 'Well then, off you go' He waved his hand at them, his mood dissolving to one of slight annoyance. The three males each headed off in a different direction. Montayva was left standing in front of Axton. He was just about to turn and walk away when he noticed the hazed, glassy look in the sirens eyes.

'Someone approaches' She said quietly, and he had to concentrate to hear her properly 'In the fast travel network' She explained as he glanced around the almost empty street.

'How can you know that?' He asked skeptically.

'I just do' Montayva answered honestly, she had no other way of explaining to the man in a manner that he would comprehend.  
Montayva was already beginning to surmise that she had a more extensive range of powers than the other sirens because unlike them, she was born a siren, and not created. But she had no way of knowing this for sure. After years of practice, Lilliths skills were also begining to vary. Maya worked on hers also whenever she got the chance. With encouragement from Angel, the older pair of women had began to branch out and try things they otherwise wouldn't have given thought to.

'Well I say, we group up, head out and while you bunch hang to the edges, I'll run in and smash them all with my fists. Then they will be forced to give us the information' Brick slammed his fist down on the table, and the map flickered in protest.

'Yeah sure, coz that always works' Lillith threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

'Why don't we just head out in two's and threes. We'll cover more ground that way.' Mordecai made a sensible suggestion.

'And who do we team up with who?' Maya asked.

'Well that's easy, we'll spread our skills out.' Mordecai returned.

'Hmm, that could work' Lillith considered the notion.

'Like Lillith, you take Salvador and the kid. Maya, you, Brick and that weird guy' By weird guy he referred to Zareb. 'Axton and I will head out with Montayva and the old man. I think that spreads our skills pretty eveny.' Mordecai shrugged as if he couldn't see any other way too it.

'You know, I'm actually agreeing with him, Lil' Maya nodded.

'Just one probs peeps! You forgot your most important member!' Gaige entered the room.

'Meh, go with Lillith' Mordecai said nonplussed by the mechromancers sudden appearance. The girl was still quite young, and though she never let on her real age, she wouldn't have been 20 years old. Despite this factor, she was extremely talented in her field.

'Typical, always showing up late' Lillith smiled, weighing an ignorant tone with the kid they had all become quite fond of.

'Dont you know its trendy to arrive fashionably late?' She shot back playfully.

'Ouch, burn!' Axton laughed as he entered the room also, Montayva behind him.

'Once you fools are done playing around, we have a take-back to orchestrate hear' Mordecai the buzz-kill waved his arm at the map on the table.  
Just as Mordecai voiced his complaints, Angels image appeared above the map.

'Hello all. I see you are all in good spirits this day?' She noted. 'I have some information you will require before assembling for this mission.' Angel paused and waited to see that she had their whole attention.

'Go on' Mordecai urged impatiently.

'You know the area called Friendship Gullag well. It is one of few remaining Hyperion controlled strongholds. There is a growing number of Hyperion troops assembled there. You should know that they are planning a take control back on Pandora. The are led by a man named Kent Duraph. This man is extremely dangerous, a former mercenary of Jack. I would even go so far as to call him Jacks right-hand-man. His men call him Duraph. And he has sent out many ECHOS in the last couple of days, recruiting those left abandoned at the many Hyperion posts left standing across this region. If you wish to continue your rebuilding of Sanctuary, you will need to take them out. This is their first planned target.' Angel spoke solemnly.

'Well that shouldn't be too hard right?' Axton shrugged. 'We beat Jack, we'll beat this tool too'

'I like your confidence soldier' Angel commented 'But be cautious. We are talking about the man that took care of Jacks dirty work'

'Dont worry Angel. We will think this over thoroughly Lillith assured. 'But before we get into Gulag, we will need to take out the force guarding the entrance first'

'You hit the nail on the head there Lil' Brick pummeled his fists again. 'Thats where my plan comes onto the field'

'Brick, as much as I admire your methods, I think we need to stick to what we just discussed. We'll take em from all sides. That way there wont be any escapees' Mord said maliciously.

'Yes, Mordecai s plan will work best for this' Angel confirmed, before her image flickered away.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Lillith assembled her crew. They were heading in from the east. The entry for Friendship Gulag was above a small outcrop of jagged rocks in the Dust. Salvador was grinding his teeth in anticipation. Dion had already spotted a small band that would prove resistant, and they were all itching to get into action. They were positioned slightly uphill from the bandits, in a prime sniping position.

'You there Lil? We're in position here' Mordecai s voice sounded over her personal ECHO communicator.

'Sure thing bud. You heard from Maya.' She asked.

'Yeah guys, this is me. We're in position also.' Mayas voice came through. 'We have two small camps near us at the south. Neither is aware of our location' Maya informed them.

'We have one small camp too' Lillith said into her device. 'Doesn't look like any trouble though'

'We have nothing' Came Mordecais sullen tone 'You guys have fun. Meet you at the gate'

'Good luck Lillith' Maya responded.

'See you on the other side' Lillith replied positively. She faced her crew "everyone know what they're doing?'

'Sure do' Gaige flexed her bionic hand in readiness.

'It's been several minutes since I seen something explode. Not cool' Salvador grumbled.

'Lets do this then' Lillith said moments before disappearing in a swirl of hazy purple.

Dion took position, and once Lillith reappeared amongst the stunned bandits, he began firing at the unlucky few on the outskirts, sending them into a cluster. Gaige was already on her way down there. Salvador wasn't the fastest on his feet, but he soon caught up with the mechromancer, who had taken cover behind a stack of supply creates.

'Take em DT!' She yelled as she summoned her robot, appropriately named Death Trap.

Salvador stood then, and walked straight towards the firefight, blazing two guns simultaneously.

It took the team mere minutes to finish the camp off, and they began searching the bodies and camp for any loot. These were obviously low ranked bandits, if they were worthy of a rank at all, because they didn't carry much on them.

Mordecai stood atop the sandy knoll and peered down the scope of his rifle.

'Shit' He muttered as he withdrew down the bank. 'Lillith, do you copy?' He spoke into his ECHO.  
'Brick whats your position?' He spoke again, more frantically.  
'Maya, Gaige? anybody hearin me?' He spat angrily in the sand, and tweaked his goatee in thought. He adjusted his goggles and turned back towards the crew he had with him.

'Well this is how it is. We are here in the middle of nowhere, no cover. Sitting ducks. There are two bandit technicals heading our way'

'Wow champ, Dont sugar coat it or anything will ya' Axton replied.

'We should have about 2 minutes. I might be able to snipe out the drivers, anyone else got ideas?'

'Heh heh hah! Just leave me to it sonny, i'll need thirty seconds tops' Willy moved forward past Axton, slapping him on the shoulder as he passed. 'You just keep em off me for as long a possible you hear?' Willy shot back over his shoulder as he jogged over the dune.

'Where's he going?' Mordecai yelled, running to the top of the mound, dropping to his stomach and readying his corrosive Maliwan rifle. Axton was by his side in a moment, peering down the sight of his Naster KerBlaster Assault riffle. Montayva stayed back, the glassy expression on her face again. Axton glanced back over her should and breifly noticed.

'What is she doing?' He asked the hunter, nodding towards the siren. Mordecai let out a shot, but it fell short. They needed to be closer. The Bandit vehicals however, let fire, there rain of bullets not far from where Willy was setting his explosives.

'C'mon pops! You're bout to get rained on!' Axton bellowed, Mordecai let out another shot. One of the gunners went down. He was about to let another shot loose when the siren jumped over them, pistol in hand, sprinting towards the older man. The bullets were almost upon Willy when Montayva reached him. Her shield went up in a purpley haze. Willy turned, puffing as he set the last wire.

'I wont be able to hold this for long' She told him. He just smiled at her, and with out breaking his gaze, lifted a small plastic module, and pressed a black button.  
Ka-BOOOOOM!  
Shrapnel, tires and scraps of steel flew in every direction. Montayvas shield protected the two closest the explosion. Her shield finally depleted as the last few shards of tin fell to the sand.

'Woo hooooo! Good on you Pops!' Axton jumped up and punched his fist into the air as the two walked back up the slope. When they reached the top, the four stood spread along the pinnacle of the dune, watching the two bandit runners, or what remained of them, smolder away. Montayva stepped forward again as the boys enjoyed the small victory.

Their success was short lived.

'Watch out!' She jumped in front of Mordecai, her shield went up once more. She stumbled as a psycho came running from the wreckage, gun in hand. Axton quickly popped two slugs into him, and he crumpled to the ground.

'Thats was close!' Axton wiped his brow and stepped forward as Montayvas shield depleted. She glanced sideways at the soldier, and tossed him the health vile she had pulled from her belt.

'What do I do...' he began, but Montayva stumbled suddenly. As she fell backwards, Mordecai caught her before she hit the sand.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

'She's hit!' Axton exclaimed.

'No shit! Quick give me that vial.' Mordecai reached out his free hand as he craddled the sirens limp form with his other arm. Axton passed him the syringe, and knelt down beside him. 'You got any more?' Mordecai asked Axton. The commando quickly fumbled around his belt. Willy stepped forward, handing two health vials to Mordecai.

'Holy crap.' He said softly as he examined the injury in the girls chest. Mordecai jammed the two needles into the sirens wound. Once he had emptied them, he stuck his fingers inside the gaping hole.

'Well, I aint no doctor, but I can feel the bullet...think I can get it' He muttered, as he tried gently to extract the projectile. He withdrew his bloodstained fingers, and held out the shiny peice of metal to Axton. "the bleeding is slowing, but those vials aint enough. We gotta get her under cover'

'I'm gonna climb to the top of that outcrop over there' Axton pointed westward. 'If I can get onto Lillith, she can phase her back'

'Best idea I've heard come outta your mouth in awhile' Mordecai grumbled, and Axton took off in a jog. Mordecai tore a strip of cloth from the hem of his shirt, and pressed it against the girls wound.  
The wound was just below her collar bone, but luckily, above her heart. Mordecai lowered himself into the sand, and positioned the girl so that she was sitting slightly upright in his lap.

'C'mon kid. You gotta make it. Lillith an Maya will kill me otherwise.' He said softly, pushing a loose strand of greenish black hair back off her face.

'Oh, is that all' Her voice croaked, and she coughed as her eyes blinked open groggily.

'Shh, sorry. Dont talk right now. We're gettin you some help' Mord promised, although he didn't know how accurate that was.

'I can feel it you know.' Montayva persisted.

'Feel what?' He asked

'Your doubt.' She replied, before she slipped back into unconsciousness.

'Montayva? Hey, wake up!' Mordecai cursed under his breath again. The wind was beginning to pick up, swirling the sand and dust around them

'Shit. Old man, we need a better plan' He looked up to Willy, who had been watching the whole thing.

'You want me to check on Axton?' He offered.

'Anything! Just do something, we cant let her die out here' Mordecai was frustrated as he watched the older soldier scurry off towards the first. He knew she had taken the bullet for him. If she died, it would be another death on his conscience. No one survived around him, he began to think he was cursed.

He had been waiting for what seemed like hours for the two soldiers to return. The blood from Montayvas wound was beginning to seep through the cloth he held in place. Mordecai had to move. The sun slowly rose toward midday, and the pair would be either buried or baked alive if they remained out here. He shook the sand from his clothes, and tried in a futile effort to dust of the girl. But no sooner had he done so, the wind had deposited more.

He pulled the canteen from his belt, and took a long swallow. He wiped his face on his sleeve, and then bought the bottle to the girls mouth. He tilted her head carefully, as to part her lips some so he could trickle a little water in. She coughed a few times as she swallowed, but never roused fully from consciousness.

When he had secured the canteen back on his belt, he lifted himself and the siren out of the sand. He bent to scoop her in his arms, and began the slow journey in the direction of the others.

'Mordecai...' Mordecai snapped abruptly back into reality when he heard her speak his name. He stopped at the top of the next dune, and lowered Montayva to the sand. He had been trudging along aimlessly. The wind and sand obscuring his view His goal now was to simply find shelter. He had followed the sun, so he knew he remained heading in the same direction.  
'Mord... ecai' She breathed again.  
'Yes?' Be bought his face closer to hers, so he could hear her soft voice. He hoped fervently that these weren't her last dying words!

Montayva lifted a quavering arm and a finger pointed slightly off the path that they were currently travelling.

'That way' she said, and paused to cough again. When she finished, blood dribbled from the corner of her pale lips. 'Lillith is that way'

Mordecai looked in the direction she pointed. He couldn't see far in the swirling dust storm, but he was smart enough not to doubt the siren.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

'They're hear! Over hear!' Maya called, standing in the entrance of a small crevice in the rocks. It was the only shelter Mordecai could find, and Montayva assured him that Lillith was coming.  
The red haired siren appeared beside Maya, and the pair reached down to take Montayvas limp body from the hunters arms.

'No!' He yelled, his voice hoarse from dehydration.'Phase me too' Lillith raised her eyebrows and looked toward Maya. 'Please' He added. Lillith paused in thought for a moment.

'OK' She agreed. 'I'll phase the four of us back. Axton and Brick can set the others to setting up an outpost.' Maya nodded in agreance.

'I'll go tell them shall I?' And the blue haired woman ducked back out to brief the she returned, Lillith placed a hand on both Mordecai and Mayas shoulders, and they were swirling down a purple tube of light.

They reappeared just in front of the Crimson Raiders headquarters. Lillith released her hold on the other two. Mordecai was the first to rush forward into the building. He strode past a gawking Tannis, and up the first flight of stairs. He rounded the corner of the hallway, and entered the first door.  
As he lay the girls limp body on the bed, he felt Lillith and Maya's presence behind him.

'How many health vials you give her?' Lillith asked, her voice betraying more emotion than she would have liked.

'3 already. And all it did was slow the bleeding' He shook his head sadly, feeling the depressing blackness try to take over his mind.

'Eridium?' Maya asked doubtfully.

"no, she hasn't had any previous exposure that we are aware of' Lillith shrugged 'We'll give her another health vial. It's been hours, it should be fine by now.'

'Well, whats the worst that could happen? She's already unconcious.' Maya pointed out 'I'll consult with Angel and see what advice she has'

'Mord, could you go to Zeds and get some more health vials please? I need to get her out of that top' Lillith instructed, taking charge of the situation. 'Better grab something for yourself while your at it' She added

Mordecai had been wandering through the sandy deserts of the dust for over 24 hours, and he was obviously very dehydrated, as well as fatigued from the extra load he had carried. But he lumbered out quickly.  
Lillith set to work immediately. Montayva wore a tight leather under-bust corset, adorned with a series of adjustable buckles up her front. The corset was worn over a stretchier fitting T-shirt, that would have to be thrown out. Lillith carefully unbuckled the straps at the front. The corset was more complex than it first looked. Pockets and pouches had been sewn into the shiny brown leather in various places, obviously to accommodate a different array of instruments and weapons. As she was undoing the last of the buckles, Maya entered the room again.

'Angel says what we are doing is fine. Angel really thinks that she isnt as bad off as it looks' Maya informed positively.

'Give me a hand with this would ya?' Lillith asked, struggling to pull the corset out from under the immobile form. Maya helped Lillith finish undressing Montayvas top half.

'Oh!' Lillith let out a gasp of surprise when the pair set eyes on her wound. 'It's healing'  
They watched the wound for a moment. It pulsed with the same purpley-blue aura that all three sirens tattoos pulsed with while their abilities were in use.

'Is that her powers doing that?' Maya asked.

'Looks like it doesn't it?' Lillith reached out, and placed the palm of her hand above the wound. She pulled back quickly, as is she had been shocked

"Whoa!' She exclaimed 'Touch her!' She urged Maya, and together the two sirens placed a hand on the sleeping girls body.

'Do you feel that too?' Lilith asked, a little puzzled.

'Sure do' Maya said frowning 'It feels like...'

'Like she is drawing energy from us...' Lillith finished. They sat in awe for a moment, each trying to wrap their brains around the new phenomena.

'I got em' Mordecai was standing in the doorway again. The two older sirens were snapped out of there trance. 'Ah-hmm' Mordecai cleared his throat, held out the vials to Maya, and turned his head away. Lillith quickly realized that the younger girl was laying exposed nakedly to his view, and she quickly pulled the sheet up to cover her.

'Er, I'm gonna go and wash up' Mordecai sounded worse for wear still, and the other two women didn't stop him.

'We should wash her wound some too.' Lillith suggested 'It should help the healing process' Maya jumped up and went to fetch all appropriate equipment.  
The set to the task, and between the two of them, it didn't take long. Lillith remained at the bedside, and Maya cleaned away the mess.  
Lillith picked up the girl and closed her eyes. The oldest siren could feel it. She could feel the will of the younger siren, urging her to help, to send her energy, to help her heal. Lillith wasn't sure how to do it, but she wanted to help. With her eyes pressed shut, she willed it. Willed her spare energy to be sent to Montayvas aide.

'Hey, what are you doing?' Maya asked in alarm.

'Huh?' Lillith's eyes snapped open.

'What were you just doing?' Maya stepped forward cautiously.

'Was I doing something? Was it working?' Lillith asked keenly.

'Uh, yeah, her tattoos were illuminating, pulsing with light like when we use our abilities' Maya explained what she had seen.

'Wow!' Lillith explained, she held up the girls limp arm. 'Here! See if you can feel it too' Maya pulled a chair up beside the bed, and took the girls hand. She did as Lillith instructed.

'Well, I've never done that before!' Maya admitted. "do you think its actually helping?'

'I Dont think its hurting' Lillith shrugged, and picked up Montayvas other hand. Together, the two older sirens used their own energy to help heal the younger one.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

'How do you think she is doing?' The older man asked Axton.

'Ah, dont stress Pops. Maya and Lillith will have her well looked after.' Axton hoped it was true. He had seen many new wannabe vault hunters fall.

But Lillith and Maya already seemed quite attached to the younger girl, so he hoped for their sake mostly. Not to mention, the new sirens quiet presence seemed to have a calming and somehow, soothing, effect on people. He wondered if it was something to do with their powers. But he had given up long back, on trying to understand the sirens. He was more of a go-with-the-flow sort of a guy anyway.

'Well slab, guess we're gonna be needed something to eat' Brick came up beside Axton, and the two looked over their makeshift camp.

'Already got Zareb onto it big guy' Axton winked. 'No need to be chewing off anyones limbs just yet'

'Think you have me confused with that guy' Brick pointed his thick finger towards the gunzerker, who's reputation involved a few counts of cannabilism. Though Salvador had assured them, it was a matter of survival, you just never knew with that guy. They had adequate shelter to spend the Pandoran night out in the Dust. Every member would need to remain vigilant. They were unsure as to wether word had gotten back to Friendship Gulag. And if it hadnt yet, it was only a matter of time before they would notice their outposts missing.  
Gaige bounced carelessly across the camp towards Axton, her pigtails bouncing in time with her steps.

'Sooooooooo' She started. Axton looked at her, raised his eyebrows.

'Sooooooooo' He returned.

'Duh, when we gonna attack!' Gaige spat at as if he was dumb.

'We wait' He replied calmly.

'Wait! Waiting is the pits' The teenager huffed.

'Go and play tea parties with your robot' Axton grumbled. He was in abit of a mood, and he wasn't sure why. He just didn't like it when plans didn't follow through the way he wanted.  
Before Gaige could retaliate, Zareb appeared over the horizon. The camp looked up simultaneously as the dark skinned man let out a wailing sort of a war cry. Gaige raised her rifle and peered down the scope.

'Yep, he's smiling. Guess that means we aint going hungry tonight' She said approvingly.

Brick had set up the skag over a spit. And most were seated around the fire, watching the flames sizzle at the beast.

The sun was lowering in the west, and a chill began to creep into the air.  
Axton and Willy stood watch at the top of a nearby dune. Axton eyed the ECHO recording he held in his hand. Zareb had found it amongst the  
wreckage that Willy had caused earlier with the Bandit vehicals.

'Whatcha got there son?' Willy asked as he lit a cigarette.

'It's a recording. Of this Duraph guys plans. Says he's got a few "shipments" coming in' Axton informed him.

'Shipments ey? Like supplies and shit' Willy took a deep drag from his smoke.

'Nah, more like reinforcements from what I can gather. Ive radioed back to headquarters, so we will wait until Angel has analyzed all the data. She might be able to hack something more from em. But we'll sit tight until we come up with another plan' Axton said grudgingly.

'Not the type to stay idle long, I gather' Willy chuckled.

'Who me? God no!' Axton exclaimed.

Mordecai entered his bedroom. Lillith and Maya still sat, feeding the girl as much of their spare energy as they could. Maya opened her eyes as Mordecai entered.

'You know, I Dont think I will ever get used to seeing you with out those darned goggles on!' Maya smiled. Mordecai had to admit, he rarely took them off. But they had needed cleaning, and had sustained a chip out in the Dust. So Tannis had set to repairing them. He was also missing his dirty red bandanna that usually protected his dreadlocks from the inescapable sand and dust. But for the first time in a long while, he was scrubbed clean. He had even shaved, aside from his small pointy beard.

'Well, you look a little more alive' Lillith commented. 'Not sure who you're trying to impress, but could you put some clothes on please?' Mordecai had obviously come straight from the washroom, and the only thing covering his nakedness was a rough towel.

'In case you hadn't noticed, you guys are actually in _MY_ room?' Mordecai reminded them.  
'Oh, yeah' Lillith shrugged as she stood to removed herself from the room. Maya paused before leaving, and tucked the sheet in protectively around the girls body.

'God, what sort of pervert do you take me for?' Mord felt slightly offended by her actions.

'Just leave the poor kid alone wont ya' She slapped him playfully on his bare chest as she made her exit, closing the door as she left.  
Once the two women were gone, Junior crept plaintively from beneath Mordecais bed.

'I know, bit scary aren't they buddy' the hunter bent down to pet the creature affectionately. He gazed at the sleeping girls figure before turning to open his locker. He quickly donned a fresh pair of cargo's and a clean singlet. When he turned back toward his bed, Montayvas eyes were open, his pet was sitting beside her on the bed, and she raised her hand slightly to let Junior smooch against her. Mordecai slowly eased himself into the chair beside the bed.

'How you feeling?' He asked timidly, not sure if she had seen him dressing or not. She just smiled gently as the creature continued to nuzzle into her open hand.

'Hmm, better than before' She said groggily. 'It will take awhile, but i'll recover' She assured him.

'Er, thanks, by the way.' He mumbled, staring down at his fiddling hands.

'For what?' She turned her gaze towards the hunter, and he reluctantly met her eyes.

'You took that bullet for me, I know you did. I thought you were going to die' He admitted sheepishly.

'I wouldn't burden you with that' She said between breaths. Her breathing became labored 'I knew I would heal alot faster than you' She admitted, and he wondered if she had had the time to calculate all this before the bullet had struck. he knew that, somehow, she would have. She was a siren.

'Just rest' He said, when she tried to sit up some, wincing. She suddenly realized her lack of clothing under the sheets, and blushed slightly. Mordecai noticed her predicament, and couldn't suppress his small chuckle. He wondered how someone so exposed to the harshest of reality's in this world could be completely innocent to other aspects of life. Montayva frowned at him, and he stood.

'C'mon Junie, she needs some rest' He called the pet.

'No!' She reached her arm out to stop him. 'No. Please stay awhile?' She asked softly, her chest heaved from the effort it cost her. Mord sighed. It was the least he could do for what she did for him, as uncomfortable as it was for him. Even Junior looked relieved that his master had decided to stay awhile longer. He leaned back in the chair, and propped his feet up on the table beside his bed. After a few moments of silence, Mordecai felt he needed to speak.

'You've probably guessed i'm not the greatest conversationalist' He admitted. Montayva watched his face as he glanced anywhere but at her. She knew he felt uncomfortable, but she enjoyed his presence for some strange reason. She felt as if she would be able to help him out of his dark void of depression if she had the chance. He deserved that much at least.

'That is fine' She said. 'I just like the feeling of your presence' She admitted, letting her heavy eyelids close as she grew tired again.

'Huh?' His eyebrows bunched together as he tried to understand. 'Is that some weird siren crap I wouldn't know about?'

'Yes.' She breathed 'You have a kind heart. I can feel it. Its comforting' She tried to explain so he would understand the feeling 'Like a warm blanket on a cold night. As part of my powers I have become very receptive of others emotions.' She opened her eyes again, and reached her hand out the cover his. She could feel him grow more uncomfortable at her touch, but he didn't withdraw. She took her hand back to ease his comfort. His tension was already growing, and she didn't want to inflate that any further. Baby steps, she told herself.

'Please stay, while I rest' She asked, her breathing growing heavy with the effort it cost her to speak.

'Er, sure' Mordecai shrugged, he had nothing better to do anyhow. Junior waddled up the bed towards her head.

'You can stay too, my friend' She told the bird, and he pressed his shiny beak against her cheek as she closed her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15.

Mordecai woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes, then jumped up. He was in his bed. His bed? He looked around the room in the little light there was. The girl was gone, and he was in his own bed? He must have drifted off too. Perhaps Lillith or Maya had moved the girl? Perhaps he just couldn't remember that part if he was tired? He frequently realized he had gaps in his memory. But he usually associated that with booze.  
As Mordecai swung his legs over the edge of the bed, he heard voices. They were coming from the control room. He opened his bedroom door, and blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the artificial light. As he walked into the control room, the first thing he saw was the young Siren, standing with her back to him, talking to Angels image above the map. On her shoulder, was his bird! The little turn-cloak he thought bitterly. Then shrugged it off. Junior had good taste, he admitted.  
Montayva felt his presence before he entered the room, and turned to greet him.

'Sleep well?' She inquired.

'Er, guess so?' He shrugged again.

'Well, you could have told us she had woken up!' Lillith scolded, her arms crossed over her chest.

'Well, she wouldn't let me leave!' Mordecai said in defense. "then, er, I guess I fell asleep'

'It is true, I asked him to stay' Montayva told the other two women, who each gave her a look that said _"why on earth would you do that?"_

'Anyway...' Lillith continued 'We have just heard from Axton. Seems there's been some new developments' Mordecai stepped forward and leaned against the table.

'Yeah?'

'Axton has sent through an ECHO they found last night. Angel has been doing some digging also' Lillith let Angel continue the briefing.

'It seems that Duraph has managed to acquire more troops. They are travelling towards Friendship Gulag as we speak. So far I have identified three sources. Two trains, arriving in Lynchwood and the Tundra.' The areas on the map highlighted themselves as she spoke. 'The other a ship, coming in from the southern shelf. In order to take this guy down, you will first need to obliterate his supplies' Angel said ominously.

'Well thats easy. I'll take the Tundra' Mordecai shrugged.

'Yeah like you just did in the Dust?' Lillith said in a mocking tone.

'Hey! We took em out didnt we?'

'Yeah, and nearly got Montayva killed!' Lillith added.

'That was my own doing.' The younger siren added to the hunters defence

'Sure kid' Lillith backed down 'But cant say i'ld want you watching my back anytime soon' She shot venemously at Mordecai.

'God-dam Lillith is it your time of the month of something?' Mordecai wasn't one to back out of a fight.

'You are lucky its not! Who knows what I would do to you otherwise' She huffed.

'How bout we split up into the same groups we were in before. That seemed to work.' Maya suggested.

'I would suggest placing more troops at the Southern shelf. The ship seems to carry the greatest number of recruits.' Angel informed.

'Well, Mordecai, you know the Tundra well, is that true?' Montayva asked, when he nodded she continued.

'Perhaps Mordecai and I can head there. The two of you can dicide who will take the Southern shelf, and take the two extra troops' Montayva suggested.

'I like it' Lillith said 'Except that you have paired yourself with this epic failure of a protector over here' Lillith pointed towards the disgruntled Mordecai.

'What makes you think I'm the one that needs protection?' Montayva smirked. Maya chuckled as the girl was beggining to come out of her shell.

'True' Lillith shrugged 'Fine then. Sounds like a plan.' And the four set to planning with Angel.

Maya, Axton and Willy where standing at the station in Lynchwood. Lillith had taken the remainder of the crew to Southern shelf.

'I can just blow the track away' Willy shrugged, smiling at the memory of his efforts in the Dust.

'Yeah, pops, that sounds good to me.' Axton nodded.

'Can you set the explosives, but wait to detonate them untill the train has stopped completely. We want the wipe as many out as possible in one hit' Maya asked the explosives expert.

'Sure can, Missy Willy smiled. 'Lets get down there and take a look' Willy had no sooner lept onto the tracks when they heard the distant screech of a psycho.

'Arrrrrrgh! I'm gonna eat you when I'm done!' Came its distant wailing.

'Pops! Take cover!' The pet name Axton had first used as an insult, had stuck to the older soldier.

'Got it covered kiddo' He said as he aimed his sub-machine gun down the tracks, waiting for the psycho to come into veiw. Maya pulled out her revolver, and positioned herself behind some stacked crates.  
The psycho came running into view wielding an ax. Willy held his finger to the trigger, and a short burst of bullets quickly took care of the crazed killer. Though it had barely hit the deck, when three more psychos came running from around various corners.

'Strip the flesh, salt the woooound!' The team of Vault hunters showered them with bullets. They weren't a challenge to the experienced crew.

'Well now, lets get those explosives set!' Axton jumped down with Willy once the coast was clear.

'Sure thing son' The older man agreed, and the pair set to the task as Maya kept a watchful eye out.

'You guys done yet?' The trains approaching!' She called down to them

'Righto Miss, just wrapping up now' Willy unrolled the wire, up off the track, and a considerable distance away from the anticipated destruction zone.  
The rumbling in the distance grew closer, and Maya, Willy and Axton crouched behind a barricade, taking cover. Willy held the detonator loosely in his hand.

'Wait for my signal' Maya instructed him, holding her palm up towards him. Willy's thumb hovered over the red button as the train rumbled into the station. 'Wait...' Maya urged as the train came to a complete stop 'Wait...' She said again as the heavy metals doors of the carriages screeched open.  
'NOW!' She yelled just as the first nomad was about to step onto the platform. Willys thumb pressed down, and the three crouched, covering their heads with their arms.

KA-BOOOM, BOOOM, BOOOM. The roar of the three bombs was deafening as they exploded one after the other. Screeches and wails could be heard coming from the flaming wreckage. Three sets of eyes peered over the edge of the barricade cautiously.  
'Cooooool!' Maya said in awe at the sight of where a train once sat. Nothing but shards of scrap metal and flaming heaps of rubble remained.

A flaming bandit went running across the platform. Maya stood and popped a round into his chest, finishing him off sympathetically.

"well that just seemed too easy' Axton folded his arms as he veiwed the wreckage.

'C'mon guys' Maya led them 'Lets loot'


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

'They'll be pulling in here. Rip-Off Station' Mordecai informed the siren, a he looked around. He hadnt been back in the Tundra for some time now.  
'This place used to be absolutely crawling with low-life bloodsuckers. But ever since we blew up Molehill Mine after Jack, they got no reason to be here I guess' Mordecai sounded happier than usual as he spoke. This place, as much as it had changed, was familiar and comfortable to him. Junior sat on his shoulder. He bumped the bird under the beak.

'He likes being out on an adventure' Montayva noted, commenting on the bird.

'Yep. Though last time I was out here, it was with his mother' Mordecai turned away, and Montayva knew his mind was racing towards that dark place.

'Who dare goes there?!' A ferocious young voice echoed across the empty station.

'Aw crap! I had forgotten bout that' Mordecai pulled out his Potent Dart. 'Tina'

'Awww, man not you trigger happy vault hunters again. What you think Fluffybutt?' Tina was an insane orphan. But very talented when it came to making big bangs.

'We're not here to invade Tina' Mordecai assured, holding his weapon out to the side to show he meant her no harm. Montayva followed suit. She was picking up some very strange vibes from the kid.

'I'll leave that for Fluffybutt to decide thank you!' The voice over the speakers cut off, and a young girl appeared standing on the top story balcony of one of many abandoned buildings. 'Ohhhhhh, you didn't tell me you bought your girlfriend!' Tina exclaimed excitedly at the prospect of female company.

'Er, Tina she aint my girlfriend' Mordecai tried to explain.

'Whats that Fluffybutt? He's lying to us?'

'Tina, please. There's a mob of bandits on their way here' He tried to persuade her. There was no telling where she had explosives planted, and she was just as likely to blow them up for the fun of it.

'Liar!' She screamed, but her tone changed suddenly "Now bring you GF up here. It's time for a TEA PAR-TAY!' she jumped up and down excitedly and retreated into the building.

'Oh god' Mordecai sighed.

Tina seated them both at a small table. Chipped, mismatching chinaware was placed in front of each of them.

'You'll have to excuse the state of those. We found them after a little game of Bewm Ka-Pow!' Tina explained. 'I dont have much in the way of refreshments either. If you had of done the polite thing and radioed ahead...' Tina scolded like a mother would. Tina was approximately 15 years old. But she had adapted to the Pandoran way of life much better than most people, let alone an orphan, would. Mordecai had always been tolerant of her crazy requests, as he too was once an orphan in a cruel world.

Tina popped open a bottle of booze, and poured some into both of their cups.

'Er, Tina, I dont mean to be a party pooper, but what you doin with booze?' Mordecai frowned behind his goggles.

'Just shut up an be grateful your getting anything!' She huffed, with her hands on her hips 'Fluffybutt, where have peoples manners gone these days?' The stuffed toy was seated at the table with them. Montayva gave Mordecai a look that told him she didn't mind. So he shrugged, and downed the sour liquid in one gulp.

'Would you like some more Sir?' Tina held up the bottle, ready to pour.

"would I be considered "rude" if I said no?' He asked. Tina let a a wild cackle

'Good answer Sir!' She poured him another. Montayva tentively sipped from her cup.

'More for you Madam?' Tina asked with exaggerated politeness.

'No, thank you, I'm fine' Montayva smiled at the girl, who just looked at her with disappointment.

'Well, no pressure or anythang, but you'se got some serious badonkas strapped to the bottom of your chairs' The last half of her sentence came out in a cheeky whisper. Mordecai nearly choked on his drink, and when Tina turned away, he leaned down to check.

'Shit. She aint lying bout that' He said quietly to the siren. Tina turned back, another bottle of booze in her hand, and placed it on the table next to the already opened one.

'Soooooooo, how did the two of you meet?' Tina leaned forward, her elbows on the table, chin resting on her knuckles. Montayva looked at Mordecai, and he took that as his cue to lead the story.

'Well,' Mordecai began.

It had been hours after they first entered the seemingly empty station, that Tina finally let them leave. Montayva, obviously not accustomed to drinking, was heavily affected by the alcohol. Mordecai felt slightly intoxicated, but he was glad he didn't feel the same way the young siren did.

'Soooo,' She slurred, as Mordecai helped her out of the station, his arm looped around her waist, while her arm was looped around his neck, held in place by his grasp on her wrist. She stumbled every few steps, but didn't seem to notice. Mordecai couldn't help himself, and he chuckled.

'You really are a lightweight aren't ya?' He laughed, as he caught her from falling for the third time.

'Um, yeah' Montayva managed to get out. She suddenly began giggling. Mordecai stopped and waited patiently for her to regain her balance.

'Never had anyone haul my arse home' He said woefully.

'Welllllllll.' Montayva drawled 'Next time you become ane, aneeeb, aneeeeebriated' she finally got out 'I will come to your rescue' She promised. Mord laughed again.

'Hahaha, sure kid'

'I will, I promise' She replied matter of factly. 'Where're you takin us?' She glanced around the Tundra in the fading light.

'We need to get to shelter before darkness hits. Oh shit!' He yelled as a familiar foe sprung up out of the ground. 'Varkids!'

'Var-what?' Montayva slurred drunkenly.

'Shit, shit, shit' Mordecai cursed, trying to force his dizzy brain to think. 'Just wait here' He let go of Montayvas arm, and she fell to the ground heavily.

'Sorry bout that' He said before he sprinted off ahead.  
Mordecai pulled his weapon, and began firing at the insects spawning from the ground. Junior swooped in, but only did minor damage. It was enough damage to allow Mordecai to finish them off easily. He ran forward, spraying bullets as fast as he could. Junior screeched and swooped, his talons short, but deadly. Mordecai suddenly realized how many there were, they were beginning to outnumber him. He tried to run as far away from where he left Montayva as he could. He was relentless with his assault There were so many, they kept spawning! All he could think of was the Siren. She was an easy target for the Varkids and their ravenous appetite. He couldn't lose. Couldn't lose! Just as they were beginning to overcome him a thought crossed his mind. _"At least this time I wont be around to mourn those who died for my thoughtlessness"._

'Arrrrrghhhhhh' He heard the cry, a cry not his own. It was Montayva. They had found her! But before he could take another step, The Varkids surrounding him exploded, their sticky insides spattering over his face. He fumbled to wipe the insects remains from his face, and he suddenly realized something. It was silent. All was still. When he finally had his vision back, Montayva stood across the plateau her arms still outstretched. She began to wonder over to him effortlessly, as if she hadn't touched the booze.

'You coulda just said you needed a hand' She said as she reached him.

'What? How the hell...' Mordecai began ask, but her face paled, and her eyes widened as she looked at him. 'You OK?'

But she didnt get to answer, as she leaned over and vomited at his feet.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

'Well this is freaking depressing' Dion shivered, as they crouched around a barrel of fire. Lillith and her crew had arrived at the docs on southern shelf, only to find the ship they would be ransacking was a whole Pandoran day behind schedule.

They had moved camp to Liars Berg, which was a bit more sheltered than the open ice-shelf. Since Jacks demise, Liars Berg was one of few small settlements who's residents were beginning to make something of it again.  
At least three more dwellings had been build. The resident Bullymongs (giant, ape like creatures with 6 limbs) had been forced to move along. As life on Pandora evolved into something with a little more civility, this little area would soon become a thriving little town, being not far from an open and easily accessible port.  
Duraph and his Hyperion bandits had the potential to crush that though. Lillith was more determined than ever to stop that from happening.  
Zareb seemed to always be happy, no matter where he was. Brick and Salvador were the same when anticipating and epic battle. Dion and Gaige seemed to have lost interest in the cold. Lillith guessed their younger age was partly to blame for that. She smiled a she remembered back to her own youth. What a wild child she had been. Not that much had changed, just the age, she sighed. Night was beginning to fall on Pandora, and with the prolonged twilight, the chill in the air increased.

'Brick!' She called out to where the larger man was obviously describing a previous slaughter to the shorter, but just as bulky, Salvador.

'Yeah?' He called back, obviously frustrated with the interuption. When Lillith didnt answer, he sighed and waltzed over.

'Think its time to move this party inside. Before our troops freeze' She nodded towards where Gaige and Dion sat huddled almost on top of a small camp fire.

'If you say so!' He bellowed, turning towards the others. 'Hey slabs! Lets pack it up! We're heading indoors' Most didnt take much encouragement at all!

It was a very slow trip for Mordecai, who had to half drag, half carry the sickly intoxicated siren. He had to stop two more times so she could empty her stomach, she apologized profusely each time.

'Dont worry bout it kid. You saved our arses back there' When they had stopped for the third time. Mordecai had stopped at the bottom of the hill, and left the siren sitting against a rock. Darkness was approaching fast now, so he had to be quick. He searched around in the crevices of the rocks for a moment, finally finding what he was looking for.

'Ah, thank god for that' He said as he fired up a generator.

'Whats that for?' Montayva asked softly.

'So we have power when we reach the top' He pointed towards the top of the pointedly steep hill.

'Oh god!' Montayva cursed at the sight of the steep climb. 'Just leave me here for the Varkids' She replied. Mordecai laughed.

'Man oh man! The number of times I have found myself up this hill in a state similar to yours!' He was still laughing 'I honestly cant believe I am still alive' He shook his head, and helped the siren to her feet.

'Why did you have to build a hide out on top of a hill that spins?' She asked seedily, groaning at the thought of making the climb up.

'C'mon. What doesn't kill you, well, you kill it' And he began to lug her sick and dizzy form up the hill.

It was pitch black by the time they got to the top. Junior was perched, waiting patiently, on the railing outside the door.

'Yeah boy, I know, I know. We'll eat in a minute' He told the bird as he helped Montayva over the last ledge.

'Argh!' She cried, covering her ears with her hands.

'What? Whats wrong?' Mordecai asked in alarm.

'Dont even mention eating! Just the thought makes me want to puke again!' Mordecai sighed in releif.

'Dont scare me like that' He muttered as he flicked a switch. The lights flickered a few times, before flooding the interior with warm light. A ceiling fan whirled slowly in the center of the ceiling.

'Well, it isn't much, but I called this place home for awhile after... well, that's a story for another time' He grumbled. Montayva just stumbled forward into the building.  
'I dont care right now' Montayva replied honestly. The building was constructed from sheet metal, but served as a secure shelter. There was a main larger room. A dust covered long table on the far side, with a television sitting on it, a few stacks of papers and echo recording devices on each side of the tele. A two person couch, that had been covered with a sheet. No doubt because of its frail looking condition. It had obviously been well used. The was a smaller room in the corner, a doorway with no actual door. Montayva peered inside. It was a bedroom. a single bed in the far corner, a few sets of lockers, a desk with a lamp that was on. The electrical devices obviously hadn't been switched off when the generator was last  
shut down. Back in the main room, a set of stairs that led down, was in one corner. Mordecai led the way.

'C'mon' He urged Montayva to follow. She lost balance slightly, as Junior fluttered into the room and perched on the back of the sofa.

The downstairs was divided into more rooms. A kitchen served as the main room, with two doorways, again both with no actual doors on them. But for someone living in solitude, privacy wouldn't have been an issue.

'In here' Mordecai helped Montayva into the small bathroom. It had a shower, toilet and sink. Very plain but functional all the same.

'A shower!' Montayva gasped in surprise.

'Yep' Mordecai reached out and turned one of two taps. 'Hot water too!' He said proudly. The shower sprayed to life, spraying his arms. He washed his hands and arms quickly, and shook them as he turned toward the girl leaning in the doorway. 'Go ya hardest' He went to leave her with some privacy, seeing as their was no door.  
He was halfway up the stairs, when he heard a yelp, followed by a loud thud.

'Shit' He muttered to himself. 'You OK in there?' He asked from the bottom of the stairs.

'Ohhhhhh' He heard a groan in reply to his question. He cursed Tina again as he entered the bathroom, finding Montayva flat on her face, a boot in her hand. She had obviously lost balance trying to remove her shoes. He laughed for a moment.

'A little help?' She asked sheepishly, trying to lift herself off the floor. Mordecai noticed the blood for the first time. Once he had helped her up, he could see it was coming from her nose.

'Never thought I would see the day' He shook his head as he tutt- tuttered.

'See what?' She asked as he looped her arm over his shoulder for support, as he bent to unbuckle her other boot.

'A siren that needed help with something!' He thought of how different Montayva was from the other two headstrong independent women.

'Pretty sure I saved your arse more than once now' She smiled cheekily. He laughed again.

'Yeah, and your lucky you did' His fingers worked at the buckles on her corset as she swayed drunkenly. 'Coz I wouldn't be doing this otherwise!' He thought about the circumstances and laughed._ "Undressing a drunken and vulnerable smoking hot women? Sure I would be"_

'You can just keep those thoughts to yourself thank-you' She scolded playfully.

'I am! you're the one fishing them outta my head!'

'Oh' she replied 'Sorry!' She laughed, and he tossed the corset on the floor. 'You are a male. Guess I cant hold that against you'

'Nope' He replied, 'Guess not. And for now, I'm the only help you got. So stop yer complaining' He took her weapon and ammo belt off, and she swayed with dizziness again. He helped with her pants, trying not to let his gaze linger where it shouldn't.

'OK, turn around. Arms up' He instructed like someone would to a child. In one swift movement her shirt was up over her head. "think you can manage the rest?' He didn't wait for an answer as he walked out of the steam filled bathroom. As much as he would have enjoyed doing so, he didnt need to see what was underneath her underwear. He had a hard enough time as it was keeping his mind on their mission

'Theres a towel or two in the locker outside the door' He called back.

'Thanks Mordecai' She said earnestly 'I owe you now'

_"No you dont kid"_ he thought to himself._ "I still owe you"_


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Junior was perched on the back of the lounge, watching the television with his master, when Montayva entered the room again. Mordecai looked up to discover she wore only a towel, and tried to focus on the television again.

'Feeling better?' He asked, without looking at her.

'Much.' She admitted. 'I can trust myself to take two steps with out falling on my face' She rubbed her bruised nose.

'You can take the bed' He pointed, once again without looking up.

'Er, thanks' She remained standing still. He glanced up at her again, to check if she was ok. 'Just wondering where my backpack is?' She asked.

'In there' He pointed towards the bedroom once again.  
'Thanks' She said softly as she glided into the bedroom, the effects of the alcohol were obviously wearing off. Mordecai remembered how fast she healed, and wondered if that would aid her in getting over the hangover. The recent events involving the Varkids, and trying to aid the inebriated siren, had assisted in his sobering up. The only thing he needed now was a cold shower!

Axton, Maya and Willy all sat at the bar in Moxxis.

'What a terrible waste' Moxxi sighed, as Axton told her about how they had disposed of the bandit cargo. 'I would have put them to use in my arena. I might have even paid you for them, Sugar' She winked at the commando.

'Hahaha Moxxi, not everyone accepts the currency you deal in' Maya laughed.

'Speak for yourself!' Axton replied quickly, illiciting another wink from Moxxi.

'So hows our man Mordecai these days? The only time I see him is when he is drinking his talents away in the bar' She shook her head. 'What a waste of man. Probably wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't for that infuriating bird' She huffed, remembering their torrid affair.

'Nah, he's not doing so bad. Got some new tail to chase now Moxxi. Your ancient history' Moxxi didn't seem at all offended, only curious as to who this new interest could be. But she cottoned on pretty quick.

'Ah, that new siren' She fished in her memory for an image of the girl. 'Yes, quite the pretty little thing she is' Moxxi purred.

'He is sooooo not after her!' Maya almost choked on her drink 'At least, he is wasting his time if he is' She said in the youngest sirens defense.

'Awww, c'mon, give the poor guy a chance!' Axton laughed 'God knows he needs a break'

'Dont we all Honey' Moxxi leaned over the bar towards the commando, exposing a little more of herself than Maya would have liked to see. The siren finished her drink, slammed the empty bottle down on the bar, and stood to leave.

'Well you boys have fun' She made her exit gracefully.

'I have found some more information on Montayva' Angel informed Maya. 'Well, let me rephrase. Information on what it means to be "born" a siren'

'Go on' Maya said excitedly. They were always keen to learn more about their siren heritage.

'It seems, a born siren has the ability to learn more than one phasing technique. You all have that ability actually.' Angel admitted 'But a siren that is "born" is able to accept new techniques more readily. Another interesting fact, is that her power could outsource a created sirens, by tenfold'

'Holy cow!' Maya's jaw dropped.

'Not in sheer power' Angel continued to explain 'But more in the way that her healing capabilities, couple with the fact that she has alot more techniques under her belt, would aid in battle. You have noticed already that she can draw power from other sirens. This concept my also aid you all in battle.' Angel pointed out.

'Yes. I suppose it would' Maya was trying to come to grips with what all this new informtion would mean for the. 'So what you are trying to say, is that we can actually learn each others abilities?'

'That is correct' Angel confirmed.

'Wow' Maya said, 'How freakin awesome would that be!'

'However, a born siren would be able to take on new techniques more readily than a "created" one' Angel added.

'God, I cant wait to tell Lillith!' Maya said excitedly,

'Zero also brings more information back. But I am unsure yet as to what it is' Angel admitted.

'Montayva does have some pretty awesome abilities' Maya said thoughtfully, not budging from the topic.

'Yes, and in time you all can' Angel encouraged.

'Wow' Maya sat in the control room in awe, digesting all this new knowledge eagerly.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

It was well into the Pandoran night when Montayva woke again. As she lay on the well used mattress, she let her eyes adjust to the pale flickering light coming from the main room. She sat up, rubbing her fists into her eyes. Her head was still a little dizzy, but she had made a vast improvement, she noted. Her stomach also felt calmer, no doubt the emptying of its contents aided in that.  
She stood tentively and took a few steps toward the door. Mordecai was in the same position that she had last seen him, though his head had lulled back as he had fallen asleep. He snored softly, as did Junior beside him! Montayva smiled at the pair. She remembered how often she had found her father asleep in front of the television, the thought warmed her heart. Maybe that was the reason she felt a draw towards the hunter. There were alot of similarities between him and her father. It tore her apart seeing her father plummet into the horrid depression in their last few years together. Maybe that was the reason she felt she should help the hunter, if she could. He had a kind heart. But Pandora's harsh clime had a way of changing people. Imprinting itself upon them, forever leaving its cruel mark.

She sat carefully beside them, as to not wake the pair. She curled up in what little space she had left on the couch, using Mords lap as a pillow. She fell back into a dreamless, but peaceful, sleep.

She woke up feeling much better, and it only took her a moment to realise where she was. Mordecai was awake, his hand rested lightly on her shoulder.  
'What time is it?' She asked drowsily, not moving.

'A little after midnight' He replied. Montayva sighed, drawing a last piece of comfort from his touch before sitting up. He had taken off his goggles at some point, she realized, and his piercing blue eyes gazed at her wearily. She could feel his confusion, his frustration, but still his sadness at the forefront of it all.

'Guess we had better get ourselves organised then?' She stretched slowly, trying to wake her tired limbs.

'Yeah, spose so' Mordecai was the first to stand, he made his way down to the little kitchenette, and switched a gas burner on. He jumped at the voice behind him, not realizing Montayva had followed him.

'You are so confused, why?' Montayva broached the subject with him. Mordecai slumped over the short counter.

'Well, I dunno. You! This whole, situation' He couldnt think of a way to express himself. Montayva stood opposite him, and took his hand in hers.

'Me?' She asked, not quite understanding which part or the situation he referred to.

'I just..., this whole touchy-feely business. I just dont deal with this sort of crap well' He spoke softly, his past hurts reminding him why he didn't like these situations.

'I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable' She apologized gazing at his hand. Mordecai shrugged as if it wasn't that much of a big deal.

'I just dont know where I stand with you, is all' He, too, was watching their hands. He turned her palm facing up, he traced his thumb across the blue tattoo that ended in a spiral on her palm. It shimmered as if responding to his touch. 'You turn up and act all mysterious like, you read me like an open book, then I'm here left in the dark.' He sighed 'I've never been any good with the ladies anyhow'

'Well, perhaps I should clear things up for you?' She asked. Mordecai scoffed.

'Saying that kinda thing already does' He chuckled at the irony.

'No, far from it' She began. 'You remind me alot of my father. He too, fell into a void, no one to help him out. The whole time I knew it was because of me. Because I was the reason my mother wasn't there for him anymore. He had lost the love of his life because of something that he felt partly responsible for. And as I got older, he had no idea how to explain to me what was happening to me. Or how to tell me that I had killed my own mother' She paused, Mordecai frowned, and for a moment was glad he had no family. His family were the others vault hunters. They had stuck by him, through everything. And he suddenly realized what a dick he had become. He had shut them all out for his own selfish reasons, and they continued to be the rocks they had always been. Ignoring his cranky moods, even when they had been through times of hurt as equally difficult as his had been. As Montayva felt the weight lifting from within him, she smiled encouragingly. 'I wanted to help you' She whispered. 'From that very first moment I felt your sorrow. I wanted to help you because I was never able to help my father.'

'I think I understand now' He sighed, but smiled his thanks at the girl. She smiled back, and she knew that she had achieved what she never had with her father. She breached the distance between them, and hugged him instinctively, tucking her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in return, and for the first time in so long, allowed himself to feel happiness. Montayva drew back when she felt the rumbling in his chest that indicated he was trying to suppress laughter.

'It's that funny?' She queried. He burst into a fit of laughter as she looked at him, puzzled.

'No!' He pointed to her face 'But your nose is' And she reached up to gingerly touch her slightly swollen and bruised nose.

'Oh' She smiled 'I had forgotten about that' She admitted, taking a seat at the small square table across the room.

Junior had made his way down, and pulled himself up her leg to perch on her lap. She patted him gently.  
When Mordecai's fit of laughter had subsided, he set to boiling water in the kettle. He found two mugs, and a powdered substance with a strong smell, in a nearby cupboard.

'What is that?' Montayva asked curiously, having never encountered it.

'Coffee' He started 'Or at least its Pandora's equivalent' He added. 'Miracle hangover cure, I also call it'

'Hangover cure? Do you still feel hungover?' She asked.

'No, but i'll drink it anyway' He shrugged. 'That Tina' He began, shaking his head. 'Crazy as batshit, but usually harmless enough.'

'She was just lonely' Montayva said defensively.

'You know, you really are too soft hearted' He told her truthfully.

'Nah, I am plenty tough enough to take care of myself' She took the mug that he offered, brimming with the hot brown liquad.  
The hunter sat opposite her, and his pet crawled onto the table and curried across to greet him.

'I cant decipher that thought' Montayva frowned as Mordecai stared off into space. He chuckled.

'Ha! Thats me trying to figure out how I will be able to work with you in the morning when every time I look at I get a vision or you in your underwear' He said cheekily but truthfully. Montayva shrugged. He could be thinking about worse things, she supposed.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

'We would have been able to handle it by ourselves' Mordecai insisted, as they greeted Axton, Maya and Willy at the station as the sky lightened.

'Yeah well, you know me' Axton shrugged. 'Cant stand still for more than five minutes.' Maya chuckled

'What is it that Salvador says? "_Like watching skags hump_"' they laughed as she tried to imitate the bulky mans accent.

'By the way, what happened to your face?' Maya asked, coming up beside the younger siren.

'Well...' Montayva started.

'We ran into some Varkids while we were here' Mordecai finished, a little too quickly. Maya eyed him curiously, as did Montayva, wondering why he felt he had to cover up the real reason.

'And Tina' Montayva told them.

'Which reminds me.' Mordecai began, walking over to Axton, placing a hand on his shoulder. 'We need to get Tina away from the station'

'Ohhhh, do we now'

'To be more precise, _YOU_ need to' Mordecai informed the commando.

'Why me?' He whined. And after the previous evenings events, Montayva understood why they would be argueing about it.

'Because she cant resist your charm and good looks' Maya added sarcastically.

'Yeah, bro! Thats it' Mordecai urged.

'Bro? Dont bro me when your trying to get me to do your dirty work!' Axton huffed, but headed off in Tinas direction.

'Ohhhh, believe me, that aint my dirty work,_ Bro_' Mordecai laughed. Maya frowned at sound of Mordecai laughing.

'What in hell has put you in this good mood' She asked.

'Oh, terribly sorry. I'll go back to being sour and offensive' He snapped defensively.

'Suit yourself' Maya shrugged.

'Well i'm gonna find meself a snug little hidey hole to snipe these bastards off' Mordecai turned. 'You comin kiddo?' He asked the youngest siren. Maya turned towards Montayva questioningly. Montayva just shrugged at her as if to say, _its too long of a story to explain now_. She watched as the two made their way into one of the abandoned towers.

'One would almost think something happened here last night' Willy came up beside Maya 'If you get my meaning' He nudged her in the ribs to emphasize his lewd remark.

'No way' Maya said, crossing her arms defensivley, not beleiving it, even though she knew in her own mind that things weren't adding up.

'She aint there' Axton jogged up behind them 'Hey, where'd the other two go?'

'What do you mean she isnt there?' Maya asked, Axton handed out the peice of crumpled paper he found.

'_Good-bye lubbers_' Maya read '_P.S Koo-ka-choo, BOOM_!' What do you think that means'

'I dunno, maybe she has set some explosives round the station?' Axton guessed.

'I dont have a doubt that she has, its just the where that is the problem. She obviously cleared out after Mord told her what was going on.' Maya guessed.

'Yeah, probably. Smarter than we give her credit for that kid.' Axton nodded.

'Which means we should probably be heading to the top of that tower with those two' Maya pointed toward where Montayva and Mordecai had gone.

'Well I'm gonna have a quick scout first' Willy informed them 'If there's explosives around, I'll find them'

'OK, meet you in the tower' Maya said, and she and Axton headed off after the first two.

'After you' Mordecai stood at the bottom of the stairs, and waited for Montayva to head up.

'No!' She snapped, stopping behind him and crossing her arms 'I'm not going first just so you can stare at my butt the whole way to the top!' Mordecai's features broke into a smile as she said it.

'Awww, c'mon.' He waited stubbornly, until she finally gave in and began climbing the stairs. 'coz it's just such a cute butt' He slapped her hard on the behind, and she turned to frown at him.

'Would you stop that please?' She asked gently

'Jeez, kid I'm just playing with ya' He shrugged as if he didnt mean to offend her.

'Thats what you'd like to believe' She paused and looked toward the door they entered the tower through. Maya stepped through first, then Axton.

'Tina has set the whole joint to blow. So we figured we may as well join you.' She explained, joining Montayva on the stairs after Mordecai waved her through with a gentlemanly gesture.

'Careful' Montayva warned 'He just wants us to go first so he can ogle Maya chuckled and put her arm around the girls shoulder as they began to climb the stairs.

'Honey, let em ogle' She laughed 'Coz that's allllllll they're gonna get' She said loud enough for both men to hear.

'Dude! High five!' Axton held his palm up to Mordecai, for his clever thinking. Mordecai scoffed and headed up the stairs. 'Or not then...' Axton shrugged it off.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

'This is gonna be awesome! Axton rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Willy had just joined the four in the top of the tower. He had confirmed that there were three bombs, all "assembled in stuffed toys". He looked slightly alarmed as the others laughed.

'You would have to meet Tina to understand' Maya explained. 'Lets just say, she aint your normal teenager'

'Is anyone on Pandora normal?' Mordecai asked earnestly.

'Well, once Hyperion and its scum is taken care of it could be alot better.' Maya said. And it was true. Ever since the first rumours of the vault began to sprout, corporations from far and wide began to make their claim on the seemingly baron waste lands of Pandora. Previously it had only been used as a dumping ground for the over abundance of criminals from surrounding planets. Atlas and Hyperion had seemingly bought some control to the uncivilized planet. But that all went haywire once citizens realized they weren't given a choice in a matter.

Hyperion sought to dominate, with Jack being rather insane, his ambitions for Pandora weren't welcomed with the same open arms as his comrades had encouraged in him.

'Wonder how long till the train comes in?' Axton scratched his head in thought.

'We have a bit of a wait in front of us yet' Montayva confirmed, though none could understand how she knew.

Of course the young siren was right. They had been waiting for just over three hours, when Maya stood at the window and told them the train was approaching. The all readied their weapons in anticipation.

'Wow. There's a few passenger carts on it' Axton said, as the train came into sight. 'You think they're all full?'

'Well, son, put it this way. If they are all full, Tina's bomb wont take care of them all.' Willy told them.

'Good. Been awhile since I had a good firefight' Mordecai grinned sadistically.

'Well, I dont know about you guys, but I came well stocked.' Maya patted her full ammo belt.

'Same!' Axton grinned proudly. 'You never know what you'll run into out here.'  
The train slowed as it pulled into the station, blowing its horn a number of times.

'Not the stealthiest maneuver' Axton snickered.

'Geez, you are actually implying these bandit thugs have functional brains?' Maya laughed at him. All five of the vault hunters stood at the window of the tower, weapons at the ready.

'Is it just me or are you two getting this slight feeling of deja vu?' Axton spoke to the comrades of his previous mission. The doors on the first carriage opened. Men in the yellow armored Hyperion uniform jogged out.

'Err, Willy, any way of telling when those bombs are gonna go off' Maya asked quietly.

'Well, no. There isn't' He said reluctantly.

'Shit' Mordecai cursed, aiming his sniper rifle.

'But it was set to go off when it came in contact. I'm guessing the train has pulled up short of the mark' He shrugged, and racked his brain of a way to solve the dilemma. More troops piled out of the second carriage. Close to 3 dozen stood assembling on the platform.

'The train will need to move forward to unload the last few carriages ' Maya pointed out 'We'll hold tight for that. If nothing happens, well I dont think I need to explain things' Axton nodded his understanding. More troops unloaded, the pace was agonizingly slow.

'C'mon!' Axton urged under his breath. Maya hook her head.

'Men' She whispered to Montayva, finding their impatience amusing.

'Heard that!' Axton, nudged the blue haired woman in the ribs. Maya gave him a viscous glare that told him to get his mind back on the job. He sighed as he lifted the stock of his gun to his shoulder again. Axton would never get used to not being at the top of the command chain, but he would never mess with the siren. She had once phase-locked him when he was being a jerk at Moxxis. He had to admit, he probably deserved it. But he couldn't stand the humiliation of the situation, and how vulnerable it had made him in front of so many. After his wife had divorced him, he had vowed never again to let another women control his life. But it was better to just listen to the pair of sirens and do what he was told, rather than suffer the embarrassment of the consequences.

'Trains moving' Mordecai said to no-one in particular. And sure enough, it crept forward ever so slowly. The Hyperion garbed men stood at attention, and it became obvious they had received extensive training.  
Each of the five braced themselves, awaiting the impending shrapnel storm. Seconds seemed to take eons, time stood still.

BOOM! The first bomb exploded, shaking the tower and its occupants. When each had regained their balance to look down upon the havoc, another blast fired.  
BOOM! The tower swayed, knocking the mercenaries to the floor with the resonating echos.

'Hold onto something!' Maya yelled through the deafening residual shock wave from the blast. 'Montayva!' She reached out her hand to the young siren, and Montayva took it quickly. The towers shaking eased. And Mordecai was the first on his feet, followed by Axton. Willy had fallen halfway down the top flight of stairs which was their only escape route.

'You ok pops?' Axton called, bracing himself on the guard rail.

'Yeah, kid. Dont worry bout me' The war toughened man replied. Mordecai had began picking off survivors, which there seemed to be too many of, considering the blast radius.

'Isn't there a third bomb yet?' Maya asked, somewhat shaken still.

'Yeah' Willy finally had joined them on the narrow platform again.

BOOM! the third and largest explosion blew three carraiges into the air, slamming one against there already precariously balancing tower,

'Shit!' Mordecai swore, waiting for its inevitable collapse. But it held. For now.

Fire and smoke engulfed the station, men aflame staggered aimlessly, before falling on the ground dead.  
All five hunters stood at the window, picking off the survivors with ease from their vantage point.

'Ah, hate to be the party pooper, but we aint done by a long shot...' Mordecai pointed down the furthermost carriages, which had been relatively undamaged, to see hordes of crazed bandits and psychos streaming through the wreckage.

'Well, this sure aint my first rodeo!' Axton yelled, finger held to the trigger of his sub-machine gun, spraying casings on the floor as he plowed down as many as were in his range. As many that fell, twice as many seemed to pour out of the carriages The tower and distance between them and their targets, were the teams only advantages.

'They are entering the tower' Montayva said, glassy eyed, which notified the others she was utilizing one of her many abilities.

'Willy and I will take em! We're best suited for short range anyhow' Axton reassured them, patting the deck of his un-deployed turret.

'Well what are we waiting for kid?' The older man charged down the stairs eagerly.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

'I'm getting low on ammo' Maya said, as she phase locked yet another victim.

'Yeah me too' Montayva added, as both the girls were using a revolver.

'Here' Mordecai tossed each a few rounds, preferring to keep to his rifle.

'Thanks' Maya reloaded, and just as she was about to take her next shot, Willy ran out a midst the chaos. 'What in the hell?'

"Does that damn fool have a death wish?' Mordecai angrily re-aimed at a new target, after Willy had come too close to his original lead. Axton was the next to run out amongst the psychos.

'Seems they are short on ammo too' Maya noticed the younger of the pair bend stealthily and scoop up dropped cartridges. He had switched to a shotgun.

'They're going to need a hand' Montayva said, and before either Mordecai or Maya could stop her, she had leaped out the window.

'Holy...' Mords voice trailed off as he watched the girl land effortlessly.

'She is some kid' Maya too was awed at the girls limited reluctance at running headlong into the battle. But within moments, she had set her shield over the older soldier, as he scurried in haste to collect as much ammo as he could find on the bodies of the fallen victims. Montayva had continued to fire at the crazed psychos, that rebounded off her phase shield Axton had taken cover behind a peice of the former passenger cart. His turret sprayed the bandits in a continues assault.

'I'm outta ammo!' Mordecai hissed.

'Yeah, spose we should join them?' Maya looked over the edge precariously, the thought of jumping crossing her mind.

'Well, call me old fashioned but I'm taking the stairs' Mordecai began making his way down.

Montayva stood in the middle of the chaos, pumping round after round at the dazed bandits.  
'Whats she done to them?' Mordecai crouched beside Axton, as they both began picking off the zombified victims.

'Er, dunno. But they seem to be mind controlled in some way' Axton offered the only information he could give. Maya soon joined the pair.

'It seems to be similar effect to my mind control phase lock. Only I can only target one at a time. But I can get my target to turn on their friends' She added proudly.

'We know' Axton reminded her.

'Montayva seems to be able to target a wider range than Lillith or I can' She added between firing shots.

'Wow, didn't think I'd ever hear either of you pair admit to being outdone.' Mordecai chuckled, taking down another bandit.

'Well, we aren't born sirens like Montayva is' Maya shrugged, obviously coming to terms with being the least powerful.  
With the mind control in effect, it didn't take the crew long to finish off the remaining wounded victims.

'Wow, check this out!' Axton heaved the heavy train cart door aside. The troop was now rummaging through the wreckage, scavenging what ammunition they could. But the commando had come across an even greater find. Further down the tracks where three carriages that hadn't carried recruits. They were stocked chock full of weapons and ammunition of varying brands. Axton lifted a bandit Rocket launcher from a chest, and examined it appreciatively. The two women quickly joined him.

'Hey Maya, what do you think?' Montayva held out a Dahlminator for Maya to view.

'Well how bout it?' Maya nodded approvingly. 'Your very first elemental weapon' Maya smiled as she handed it back to the younger siren.

'Well, I guess we can assume that very few of these men were trained in long distance combat' Mordecai entered too, and crossed his arms as he plonked down on an ammo chest. 'Not a decent rifle to be found anywhere'

'Oh poor snookems' Maya pouted teasingly at the hunter.

'Pft, bugger off' Mordecai flicked her hand away as she tried to tweak his pointy beard.

'C'mon now, dont be miserable!' Maya sat beside him, stretching out her long legs in front of her. 'You'll still get your share of loot to palm off to Marcus'

'I'm not miserable!' He glared at her. Maya leaned in close to his face, and whispered so the others that were still busy looting, wouldn't hear.

'I wonder why that is? Hmm ' Mayas gaze flickered towards the young siren suggestively, feeling that she had missed some vital shred of gossip.

'Goddamn Maya' Mord turned away, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

'Oh, she turn you down then?' Maya pressed on cheekily, leaning in closer to him as he pulled away to escape.

'No!' He shuffled to the edge of the chest. Maya gasped,

'She didn't turn you down!'

'What? No! I didn't freakin put any moves on her to start with!' Mordecai stood, and walked toward the carriage exit. Maya still followed, not completely satisfied with what she had learned. 'Will you just leave me alone?'

'You liiiiiiike her!' Maya smiled, cutting off the hunters path as he headed back towards the station platform.

'She's hot, so what?' He shrugged, not giving the blue haired siren what she wanted.

'Oh, c'mon Mordy!' She cooed, trying to coax it out of him.

'Maya, look. You really are looking too much into it' He shrugged. 'She's a nice girl. Thats it. She's too soft hearted to be a cruel bitch like you pair' He referred to Lillith also 'I dont know what you want me to say. Really!' Junior fluttered down, and landed on Mordecais shoulder with a squawk.

'Hmm. Still not buying it' Maya glared at him. Mordecai pushed past her.

'Argh, woman, go and mess with your own toy boy!' He shot over his shoulder as he walked off.

'What? Toy boy?' Maya shot him a confused look.

'You heard me!' Mordecai shouted back.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

'Well, I guess the only thing left to do is head out and help the others at the Southern shelf' Axton, suggested. They had returned to sanctuary, pawned off their loot for reasonable price, and re-assembled at the crimson raiders headquarters.

'I will echo ahead to them, find out what their status is' Maya informed, and after no-one disputed her, she left the room. Dusk was beginning to fall, so they would need to hurry if they were to make it before complete nightfall.

'Pack warmly Pops' Axton slapped the older man on the shoulder, 'Not the nicest place were we're going'

'I hate the cold.' Mordecai sulked, 'I would prefer the heat and sand to that miserable cold place anyday. I don't know how people can live out there!'

They all left to begin their hasty preparations after they agreed to meet at the fast travel station in an hours time. Montayva and Maya were packing their backpacks, when Montayva broached the subject of Maya's upbringing with the older siren.

'So, you mentioned the Order of the Impending Storm bought you up?' Montayva immediately sensed the harsh emotion of hatred that Maya felt towards these people.

'Well, if you could call it an upbringing' she sighed, zipping up her backpack. 'They more or less just used me to keep people scared. To keep them under control and obedient They wanted to control the planet, not help it. Huh, bit like that scumbag Jack when you think about it' Montayva sat on the bed beside her friend.

'I have had encounters with them also' She informed Maya, who looked at the younger girl with keen interest. 'While I was on Promethea, they sent out mercenaries to try and kidnap me' she explained. 'It was not long after I had developed my Siren powers, so I assumed it was for that reason. But seeing as they already had you, it makes me wonder if they knew something else was happening' Montayva said thoughtfully.

'Yes, that is quite curious.' Maya agreed 'Do you think they knew of your power? Or maybe it was just because they were so power hungry themselves. Two sirens would have been better than 1 right?'

'Yes, well, I guess none of that matters now' Montayva stood, and shrugged on the heavy backpack.

'You're right.' Maya stood also 'So lets go kid' She added as she led the way out of the headquarters.

Mordecai was already waiting, and Axton and Willy arrived only moments after the women.

'So, everyone set?' Maya asked everyone, who just nodded in reply. She was the first to step up to the fast travel station. And as she entered her personal code, a blue haze of light surrounded her, and she was gone. Axton went next, followed by Willy. Mordecai let Montayva go before himself, and finally, the hunter left too.

'Well, wonderful timing' Lillith was waiting for them at the receiving end of the fast travel link. 'Just in time to enjoy this wonderful blizzard with us!' she said sarcastically. The wind had picked up, kicking the fresh drifts of snow around. And with the sun finally disappearing completely over the horizon, they were in for a cold night.

'But on the positive side, the ship should be in by morning' Lillith informed them, leading the way back towards where they were camped.

'Hey slabs!' Brick called, glad to see them. 'Come and join the party' He bellowed, motioning towards a dwelling where they had obviously set up main base. Mordecai was the first to grab a bottle of booze, and join the dismally cold crew that already sat around the fire drum. They had a roof over their heads though, they could be thankful for that at least.

'Well, Maya and I will take the first watch.' Lillith assumed charge once again 'Montayva, you can relieve Maya, then Brick, you can relieve me.' She pointed at each person and gave them specific orders and details of what each would need to do. No-one argued with her. They were too cold and just couldn't be bothered with the effort. The cold climate had a way of draining your energy, and they needed to remain focused on what lay ahead.  
The blizzard eased somewhat once complete darkness had fallen in Liars Berg, but the chill crept right to everyone's bones. It wasn't long before each person began seeking out the warmth of their beds. They had chosen a few dwellings to camp in. Liars Berg was one of the few places that was continually growing after Jacks demise, and though people were usually only passing through, it was enough to see to the improvements the place needed.

Montayva joined Lillith on the watch tower. From their vantage point, the could see right out to the bay. The soft breeze tussled Lilliths fiery hair.

'How you coping with the cold kid?' Lillith asked, warming her hands over the fire drum they had set up in the watch.

'I dont think I have ever encountered a place so dismal!' Montayva admitted, chuckling. Lillith laughed too.

'Yeah, well, hopefully this ship will be as fruitful as your train was' Maya had told Lillith about the loot they had cashed in, which had lifted the crews spirits somewhat, in hope that the ship could be the same. 'Here' Lillith handed the younger girl a flask. Montayva opened it slowly, and an intoxicating scent filled her nostrils.

'Oh my, what is this?' She asked before trying it.

'Best you dont ask' Lillith smiled 'It will keep you warm though'

'Ulg' Montayva took a small sip of the spirit. 'Wow, got some burn to it doesn't it?'

'Hahaha, I told you so' Lillith took the flask and had a swig from it herself.

'Much more tolerable than that other horrid stuff they drink' Montayva shuddered at the memory of Tina's party.

'Wouldn't have picked you for a drinker' Lillith raised an eyebrow as she witnessed the girls reaction to past memories.

'I'm not!' Montayva laughed 'My last episode only proved that I shouldn't be!'

"hmm, this sounds like an interesting story' Lillith sat, and crossed her arms, tucking her hands into the warmth of her armpits.

'Hmm, interesting alright' Montayva started 'Definitely embarrassing! When we first got to the Tundra, we met Tina.' Lilliths chuckle told Montayva that she obviously knew this girl. 'Mordecai and I, well, kinda got blackmailed into a tea party. Actually to be more accurate - booze party. Mordecai obviously holds his booze quite well. But me on the other hand!' Montayva bought her hands up to cover her face. When he removed them, she was met with Lilliths questioning gaze.

'And?' Lillith urged.

'Well, Mordecai had to drag my puking butt back to his hideout. Yuck, I dont think I have ever been so sick' Lillith laughed for the first time.

'We've all been there kid. Dont worry, it gets easier, here' Lillith handed the flask back to the girl as Brick came to take her place. 'You keep this. You guys might need it!'


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

'Uh-ah, no more for me thanks!' Montayva shook her head when Brick passed the flask back. She already felt tipsy, after only a few mouthfuls of the strong liquor.

'Ha-ha, all the more for me then' Brick shrugged gladly. 'Don't much feel the cold myself' He admitted.

'Well that would definitely be a benefit right now!' Montayva shivered just looking at the large man wearing only his singlet and vest.

'Come dawn, the cold will be the last thing on everyone's mind' Brick smacked his fist into his palm in anticipation. Montayva smiled at his eagerness. The aura from this man was simple to decipher. Not that he was dumb, on any accounts. Just typically male in his one track thinking. Her father hadn't been that sort, his mind always a whirlpool of emotions, making life harder for Montayva.

Zareb joined them then, also seemingly un-phased by the cold.

'Hey slab!' Brick greeted eagerly. Montayva enjoyed his happy mood, but she was glad to be heading to bed.

'I will see you two in the morning' She waved as she made her way down the towers ladder.

Montayva was just about to open the door of her chosen cabin, when a jolted charge of emotions swept over her. She paused, her hand hovering over the doorknob. It was coming from the occupants inside. Strong sexual vibes emanated from within. She didn't want to concentrate too heavily, but she could definitely decipher two minds. Darn it, she thought, her bedroll was in there! Montayva hadn't realized that someone else had taken that room, and had stashed her things away in the unused cupboard on arrival.  
She glanced around the camp. There was only one dwelling with a dim light flickering inside. She sighed, and trudged through the snow towards it. She stopped hesitantly at the door, and concentrated carefully. The person inside was asleep. And it didn't take her long to recognize who the sorrowful thoughts belonged to. Slowly she eased the door open. In the far corner, Mordecai was sound asleep on his bedroll on the floor. A small lamp that still burned, sat upon the single table, along with several empty bottles of booze. She wasn't sure as to why she felt so bold in her actions, perhaps it was the alcohol. But she knew the hunter wouldn't mind. She just hoped it wouldn't leave him with the wrong impression, then suddenly scolded herself for thinking so. Of course he would get the wrong idea!

Montayva removed her gun belt and boots anyway, and crept carefully towards Mords sleeping form. He snored softly, laying on his back. She lifted the heavy blanket slowly, and crawled in beside him. He stirred momentarily as her weight fell in beside his. But he only circled his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled into his warmth. Montayva could feel his mood shifting from solemn to one of more comfort, and it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep after that.

Mordecai awoke with a start, and it barely took him an instant to realize why. The slumbering figure beside him, was curled in tightly around his body. Her head rested lightly on his shoulder, and he could smell the delicate fragrance of her hair. She shivered in her sleep, and Mordecai bought the heavy blanket up around her shoulders. She snuggled closer, pressing her body into his. Mordecai took a deep breath. There would be no more sleep for him! He still felt groggy from the amount of booze he had consumed. But he could have drank enough to fill ten men and it wouldn't have helped him return to sleep now. Montayva stirred, and Mordecai pushed her gently to roll her over. She complied, rolling onto her other side, he wrapped his arms around her from behind, spooning her comfortably. Her hands grasped his forearms, pulling him into a tighter  
embrace.  
'Damn it, kid' he cursed, unable to control his growing desire as she pressed her body wantonly against his. _What the hell is she doing?_ he wondered to himself. _Why is she in my bed to start with?_ Mordecais desire was mixed equally with confusion. She stirred again, and moaned softly, before rolling back to face him. Mordecai sighed in frustration as she threw her leg over him. He couldn't help but let his right hand trace up her calves, her thighs, cupping her buttocks gently. Her body responded to his touch all too eagerly, and he clenched his teeth, forcing himself to regain control Her hands grasped his shoulders tightly as he pressed his eagerness against her. Her leg tightened around him, drawing him in tighter, closer. His eyes rolled at the torment. What was he doing? She was still asleep! Obviously not realizing that her youthful energy was expressing itself freely.

Mordecai could feel her warm breaths on his neck, and she moaned again softly as she arched against him. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself at the predicament he had found himself in. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn't have hesitated. But this new siren was someone completely different than all he had encountered. He knew he wouldn't forgive himself if he betrayed her as easily as her own body was obviously betraying her. She arched against him again as Mordecai squeezed her tight buttocks softly. He let his hand trace over her, enjoying the reaction he was eliciting from the girls sleeping form. His hand cupped her soft breast, inducing another sleepy moan. Mordecai continued his exploration of her body, expecting her to wake at any moment. Holding his breath, he found himself unbuttoning her pants. Timidly, he eased his hand inside, his fingers gliding over her silk panties. Her body pressed itself against his touch, encouraging him to give her more. He cupped her firmly, feeling her scorching heat emanating like electric waves. She groaned again, her hips moving with his firm but gentle strokes. Mordecais other arm was looped under her shoulders, and he pulled her closer as he slipped his fingers inside her panties. By now he could smell her arousal as the sickly sweet scent filled the small room.

It was driving him insane! He probed and explored gently, slowly, waiting to see what her body craved most as it moved  
in encouragement when he hit the right spot. She groaned again, her hips moving more fervently against him. She was close, he could feel the heat building as he worked with his hand.

Montayva gasped, Mordecai was watching her face as her eyes flew open. Sheer bewilderment was spread across her features. But it was too late. Her body had already succumbed to the pleasure.  
'Oh!' She cried, as the wave of ecstasy engulfed her. Mordecai waited for her convulsions to subside, and retracted his hand carefully. She breathed heavily against him, still in shock from what had just occurred She glanced up at him momentarily, a questioning look upon her flushed face. He leaned over slowly, and kissed her perspiring brow. She sighed, and seemed to relax in his embrace a little.  
'I...' she started. She couldn't seem to find seem to find what she wanted to say. 'I...' She stammered again. Mordecai pulled her tightly and reassuringly into his arms, and he was pleased that she hadn't recoiled. Instead, she tucked her head under his chin, and before long, he knew she was asleep once again.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER 25

Lillith and Maya were in the watch tower, gazing out over the harbor, when Montayva joined them.

'Wont be long now' Lillith pointed to the shimmering lights far out on the horizon. It was still the early hours of the morning, and complete darkness curtained the bay. But the few small lights still far out to sea, indicated the ship that was scheduled to anchor at dawn was on time.

'Well, guess I had better start waking the others' Maya's excitement was contagious, and Lillith chuckled wickedly.

'Finally! We will be rid of this frigid damn hole!' Lillith began to follow the blue haired siren. 'Will you be right here kiddo?'

'Yeah, sure' Montayva said quickly. Once the other two were gone, she returned to the seat overlooking the bay. She was still shaken at last nights events. What had happened She couldn't blame Mordecai, she herself had obviously invoked some sort of response from him. And besides that, she was that one that had crawled into his bed. Had her subconscious somehow taken a hold of what she had encountered previously to entering Mordecai's bed? But deep down she knew there was more to it than that. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the figure approaching, and she jumped when a hand was placed on her shoulder.  
Mordecai didn't say anything, he only drew up the other chair, and joined her silently. Only moments had passed, but it had felt like hours.

'I'm sorry' Montayva said quietly, not shifting her gaze from the small flickering lights in the distance. Mordecai sighed.

'I feel like I should be the one to say sorry' He admitted.

'You? What for?' She questioned. Mordecai leaned forward, also avoiding eye contact.

'Well,' he stammered 'For violating you. I dont know. I just feel like I did something I probably shouldn't have' Montayva felt his confusion, and it only fueled her own.

'Ha, its not your fault I came to your bed' She felt the heat of her embarrassment spread across her cheeks, and was thankful it was dark. He didn't reply, obviously waiting for an explanation of why she had come to his bed in the first place, 'I'm not, well... I've never...'

'Done that before? The fact that you're a virgin made that pretty obvious' He shrugged, it wasn't the issue at hand.

'But how?' she began, not really knowing how to frame her questions without sounding so forward.

'Well, do you really want me to explain how I discovered that?' He asked, almost laughing.

'No, I guess not. It doesn't matter' She spoke quietly, and Mordecai thought she sounded close to tears. Now he really felt lousy. Montayva didn't want him to think it was his fault. 'I dont blame you' She added, and he met her gaze in the dim light of the tower. She could feel his swirling pit of emotions, confusion at the foremost thought of it all.

'We dont need to talk about the hows or whys of it all' He suggested, reaching across to place a reassuring hand on her knee. She smiled. It was his turn to cross the bridge, to reach out and help someone else. The thought comforted Montayva somewhat, despite her current embarrassment. It had somehow changed something within the hunter, to bring him further out of the cocoon he had buried himself in. She covered his hand with her own, and they sat in silence for a long while, each contemplating past, present and future.

'Sorry there Mordy!' Brick laughed as he clambered onto the towers platform. Mordecai had bought his chair up close to the young sirens, and he had looped his arm around her shoulders. The first rays of dawn were peaking over the oceans horizon. 'Didn't mean to interrupt your romantic sunrise' Brick laughed by himself, finding it highly amusing somehow.

'You aint interrupting nothin, man' Mordecai shrugged and didn't bother removing his arm.

'Lillith sent me.' He informed them 'She wants an update' He shrugged, peering out to where the speck on an object gradually grew into the shape of a ship.

'Well I reckon by sun-up, should be just about ready to dock' He tweaked his goatee with his free hand, and jolted stiffly. Brick appeared to be unawares of the hunters sudden reaction, but Montayva looked at him quizzically. Mordecai didn't answer, but only fought to keep the smirk emerging on his face.

'I'll let her know' Brick said carelessly, though they could tell he was growing impatient.

'Dont worry, big guy. Time'll come soon enough for fighting' Mordecai assured him.

'Ha!' Brick laughed and slapped Mordecai playfully on the back. 'I can understand why you're in no hurry' Brick just winked at Mordecai as if Montayva wasn't even present. 'I'll leave you to it' He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before he left, and Montayva almost laughed at the funny sight of it.

'He means no harm' Mordecai defended the big brute.

'I know.' Montayva said 'I can feel it' She tapped her temple with her forefinger. 'What I wanna know is whats wrong with you?' Mordecai knew what she meant before she even finished asking the question. He had fought to keep the image from his mind, but her returning to the subject left him no choice. He glanced down at his hand, as did Montayva, and flexed his fingers. She felt the wave of lust surge to the forefront of his mind, and immediately she wished she hadn't asked. He chuckled slightly.

'Still smells like you' He was treated with a swift elbow in the ribs, and he grunted in surprise. 'hey, you asked!'


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

The 12 vault hunters where assembled in the most central position of Liars Berg. Lillith had run through a few basics with them. This would be the largest of the three batches of soldiers that Hyperion had recruited. But truth be told, they had never really worked in larger numbers themselves.

'Mordecai, you take Dion. The pair of you can pick off any that get past, and any on the outskirts. Maya, Montayva and I will head up the assault. Its likely they have never fought sirens, that will give us an advantage.'

'I have an idea' Montayva stepped forward, placing a hand on Lilliths shoulder as she addressed the assembly.

'I hope this works' Dion muttered, laying in position on top of the icy ledge.

'One thing I learnt early on kid' Mordecai offered 'Dont question a siren and her skills'

'Huh' Dion muttered, trying to keep his aim steady as the snow melt began to penetrate his clothing.

"It'll work' Mordecai continued to assure the sceptical kid. He didn't really know why he was bothering. Maybe it was just the fact that Dion had doubted Montayvas plan, and that hadn't sat well with the older sniper. It took all his willpower to keep her from his thoughts now. He was no good to anyone if he didn't concentrate on the task at hand. Dion coughed unexpectedly.

'You sick kid?' Mordecai asked, void of emotion.

'Nah, just this friggin cold' Dion whinged. 'Never been so cold in my life!'

'Heh. Thats this planet for ya. Freezing cold one side of the mountain, scorching wind and dust on the other' Mordecai shrugged. He was accustomed to the varying climate now.

'Cant wait to be off it!' Dion continued. 'Hopefully the rest of these fabled vaults aren't all on hellholes as shitty as this place.' Mordecai just laughed.

'Dont like your chances there kid. If they were built somewhere that was densely populated, chances are they would have already been found.' Dion just huffed.

'Yeah well...' Dion adjusted his scope, at sighted in the three sirens that were standing waiting patiently at the dock. 'At least all the scenery aint so bad' Mordecai didn't reply. Dion was still a kid after all. He instead only found himself sighting in on Montayva. To anyone unawares, she appeared calm, relaxed, and un-phased by their current situation. But deep in her mind, she was concentrating fervently. Mordecai knew she wouldn't allow herself to fail, to put their lives in jeopardy.  
Mordecai watched as she turned, and glanced up to ledge where he was positioned with the younger sniper. It was as if she knew he had been thinking of her, and the way she had raised her eyebrows in question, left no doubt in his mind that she had indeed known. They were positioned some 400 yards away, but through his scope he could see her features clearly.

'Whats she lookin at?' Dion popped Mordecais bubble suddenly.

'Keep your mind on the job kid' He snapped impatently, and he watched as Montayva turned back to face the approaching ship.

'Well!' Bellowed the deep voice from the ships deck 'I knew Duraph needed us badly, but I sure wasn't expecting a welcome party of this caliber!' The captain chuckled loudly as he eyed the three women, waiting casually for them to dock.

'Dont get too excited' Lillith snarled, 'I just remembered I aint in a very welcoming sort of mood today'

'Ha, well int that a shame then' The burly captain eyed the three women curiously. 'But I've just one question for yer missy' Lillith didn't reply, only waited for him to ask away.

'How does the three of you lassies plan on stopping 200 of us from comin ashore?' He laughed at the thaught of three women trying to prevent his rough and murderous crew from docking.

'Three? Who said it was just the three of us?' Lillith asked curiously. On cue, Montayva lifted her hand, and with the motion, the rest of their comrades appeared in a shimmery haze. They had been present all along.

'Welcome to the borderlands!' Axton laughed as he flung out his turret, which began firing instantaneously.

Everyone jumped into action. Willy was the next to unleash on the ships crew. As they scrambled around on the deck, each only vying for their own protection, a huge blast erupted under the main mast, and it toppled from its erect position. Shards of wood and splinters filled the air, piercing those in the immediate vicinity. Bandits lept overboard on all sides, and made a frantic scramble for the shoreline. Gun barrels were pointed out of the many small round cabin windows. The residual echos of guns blasting built to a deafening cacophony. Lillith was phase blasting the larger groups, working to separate the bunch so as the gunmen could pick them off easily. Maya was phase locking individuals as Axton and Willy assaulted with grenades and the commandos turret.  
Montayva, who appeared as the least active, was truthfully the hardest working in the crew. She had shielded herself and Zareb, whilst simultaneously mind controlling several victims at a time, reducing them to a zombified state. They made for easy pickings for the pair of snipers in this state. Gaige hung to the outskirts as DT took down victim after victim with his lethal strikes. Salvador was a force to be reckoned with, with two guns blazing.

Amongst all the chaos, no-one had noticed that the captain had dissapeered below deck. He emerged on the quarter deck, rocket launcher balancing carefully on his shoulder.

'Lillith!' Maya called out to the older siren, and pointed towards the ships captain. But with all the commotion going on on the dock, no-one was able to do anything. A huge electric blast landed too close to Lillith for comfort, and she turned her attention towards the captain. Just as she was about to phase blast him, he stumbled backwards. One of the snipers had got a shot in. The big grotesque man fell to his knees, but fired the launcher again. Lillith didn't have time to see where the blast had impacted a she pulled her Maliwan revolver out and emptied a round into his chest. As the red head climbed aboard, she realized the ship was already beginning to sink from the damage it had incurred. But she wouldn't need long. She leaped over dead bodies, and found herself standing beside the captains immobile form on the quarter deck. She heaved the launcher to her own shoulders, and moved to the railing. Montayva had Willy and Axton covered in her shield, bandits bouncing off her phase shield relentlessly. She aimed.

BOOM! It let out an electric sizzle as it struck, and took out dozens at a time. Lillith aimed and fired again. With the second shot, it had relieved the three completely unburdened. She dropped the launcher and leaped over the ships rail to assist the others once again.  
It was another half hour before all the thugs had been completely finished off, and they could finally have a second to think again.  
'Well, that went rather smoothly' Lillith joined Axton and Maya. The commando was retrieving an echo recording he had found on one of the ships few Hyperion guards.

'Looks a little fried' He looked toward Lillith, but shrugged all the same 'Still, Angel should be able to get something off it'

'Er, what's wrong with you? Maya had glanced over to where Montayva was standing, glassy eyed and white as a ghost. Montayva seemed to snap out of her trance, but her only response was to glance and nod slightly toward the icy ledge the snipers had positioned themselves on. As the crew looked up to where she had indicated, all they saw was a the charcoaled explosion crater where the two had once been.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

'No! Mordecai!' Lillith was the first to move, and within moments, she had phased herself to the snipers previous location. Montayva could feel Lilliths anguish before she reached the location, Axton and Maya weren't far behind. As the three reached the red headed siren, they could see she held a blackened body on her lap.

'It's the kid' Lilliths voice broke as she told them. 'I cant see him anywhere' They new she referred to the hunter she had grown up with. One of her first friends.

'The kids dead?' Axton waited for her to confirm, not sure as to why Lillith was still holding him.

'Yep' She let his limp form fall to the ground as she stood. The young sniper would never have the chance to avenge his family.

'But where is Mord?' Maya stepped forward, gently placing a hand on Lilliths upper arm.

'I dont like his chances' Lillith spoke with a stable tone, even though all present knew she was fighting to keep her emotions in check.

'He could be vaporised' Axton winced, glancing at the charred radius of the explosion.

'God-damn' Maya whispered, beginning to come to terms with what actually happened. The remaining troops were waiting down on the iced over harbour still, each not game to discover the horrors for themselves.

'I cant feel anything' Montayva whispered, and they all leaned closer to hear her soft words. 'Only us. He can't... he cant be gone?' She looked toward Lillith, almost questioning how such a thing could be possible. Montayva knew she needed to escape the whirlpool of emotions that where swirling around her. Everyone was grieved in some way or another, and it was assaulting her mind relentlessly.

'I'm sorry kid' Lillith spoke as much to herself as she did to the youngest siren. She placed her arm over the girls shoulders. 'I know you had a, er, connection with him' She sighed heavily, her breath quavering slightly, but she continued. 'Axton, do you think you could bring the kids body. I better go and tell Brick.' She shook her head as she contemplated the big guys reaction.

'Sure' Axton agreed. Maya knelt down beside the formerly youngest member of their crew.

'Guess he lasted longer than we thought he would' She said sadly.

'C'mon babe. Lets get out of this freezing hell hole' Axton urged, bending to scoop up the slinky, charred figure.

'Montayva?' Maya spoke gently to the young girl, who was staring out to sea.

'I just need a minute' Montayva explained.

'Sure. Take your time honey. We'll meet you in Liars Berg'

Montayva wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the edge of the rocky outcrop for. She was trying to come to terms with the loss. What had she lost exactly Someone she had shared a few embarrassingly awkward moments with? No. She felt as if she had lost something she hadn't even found to start with. It was a terrible sort of pain. And with it she felt guilt and frustration. How could Lillith and Brick be feeling? They had grown up with him, he was one of their oldest friends. She should be the one comforting them. But it still didn't fit right. She just couldn't accept the fact of his death.

Montayva stood, glancing at the sun. The snow on the ledge had melted into her clothing, and she was on the verge of freezing! She glanced out one last time over the harbours destruction zone. The ship had almost sunken fully now, the tip of the stern the only part protruding the frigid water. Bodies floated between ice sheets, their blood a stark contrast to the white snow.  
So much death. So much killing. he was accustomed to the remorse now. But these men were merely puppets at the hands of another, greater evil. She pitied them for the poor choices they had made. But that was their choice, just like she had made her own. She chose to come here and join up with the vault hunters. True, that she had never asked to be a siren. But neither had the other two. It was simply a card they had been dealt, and each had decide for themselves how they would play it.

As she turned to leave the bay, a shimmering beam caught her eye. Her head snapped back towards the general direction. It was probably a shard of shrapnel, but she pulled her revolver from its holster anyhow. She peered through the scope, but had lost the object in the snowy drifts. She couldn't leave it. It niggled at her until she finally lept down off the cliff, and landed in the knee deep snow below. As she venture out slowly and carefully in the direction of the elusive object, she noticed more and more shrapnel in the snow. It was from the blast that hit the snipers! Dread filled her heart as she glimpsed the reflective object again, but she surged through the snow with more force. She was close to running when she finally reached the location. She gulped as she glanced down, and bent to sweep the snow aside.

'No!' She cried.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER 28

'Thought you h-h-had l-l-left me for d-d-d-dead' Mordecai stammered as Montayva worked frantically to unbury him. His skin was blue, and she knew he would have frostbite and be suffering from hypothermia.

'Shhhh' Montayva was almost in tears 'I couldn't feel you' She said confused. 'I thought... we thought' She couldn't explain the dread that had enveloped her.

'Huh' Mordecai shivered 'I n-n-never d-d-d-die!' He almost couldn't get the last word out as Montayva lifted him from the snow.

'Shhhh' Montayva shushed again, pulling a health vial from her utility belt. 'Just hold still' She jammed the needle into his upper arm.

'Argh!' He cried out as she injected the insta-health into his body.

'Now, just hold still. I'm gonna try something' she explained as she crouched behind him, linking her arms under his shoulders. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. A purple haze enveloped the pair, and when she opened her eyes again, she had successfully phased them to Liars Berg.

'Holy shit!' Axton jumped as the pair appeared beside them in the central area of the settlement.

'You found him?' Lillith rushed forward. 'Is he dead?'

'You b-b-bitch' Mordecais eyes didn't open, but he was still able to curse Lillith for assuming the worst.

'Help me get him inside!' Montayva lifted one of his arms over her shoulder, but Brick stepped forward and scooped up the hunters limp form easily. Montayva and Lillith rushed ahead into the dwelling Mordecai had stashed his gear. Brick lowered the shaking man onto the bed.

'Get that furnace going Brick' Lillith ordered 'We need to get him out of these wet clothes.' Lillith started yanking his boots of as Montayva hurried with his belts. Brick stocked the furnace up as much as he could, but it was slow to warm the room.  
Mordecai began to cackle hysterically as the two women stripped him down.

'He's going insane!' Lillith said, alittle worried.

'N-n-n-never dreamed this would be h-h-happening' Mordecai laughed again as the two women stripped him down to his briefs.

'Shut up you idiot. You're still not out of danger yet' Lillith snapped, angry at him for the brief period of greif he had caused them. She pushed him back in the bed, and bought the blankets up around his shivering form.

'Shit. Its not going to be enough' Lillith looked around, and Brick continued to evoke the flames in the furnace.

'Er, I have another idea' Montayva said softly. Lillith was waiting for the girls plan, when the younger siren began undressing also.

'Oh' Lillith understood her attentions immediately. Brick turned to see the youngest siren in her underwear, and accidentally stuck his hand to close to the flames of the furnace.

'Argh, shit!' he cursed.

'Brick, go and fetch as many blankets as you can' Lillith instructed, and the large man lumbered out of the room.  
Montayva, now wearing only her underwear, stepped up to the bed, and slipped in beside Mordecai. She wraped herself around him, covering his body with as much of her warmth as she could.

'I'll go and see if I can get something hot to feed him' Lillith said after they had done as much as they could for him. He was barely conscious now, and Montayva held him tightly as the violent shivers continued to wrack his body. Laying her head on his chest, she listened to his irregular heart beat.

'You can do it. I wont let you die' She whispered more to herself than to the hunter. But she felt his arms wrap around her in response to her soft words. 'I'm so sorry' She said a little louder this time.

'You have n-n-nothing to be s-s-sorry for' He stuttered through chattering teeth.

'I should have found you sooner. We should have looked' His shaky hands stroked her hair as she lay on his chest. 'But I wont let you die. I promise'

'I'm n-not leaving you y-yet, baby' he promised her in return.

Lillith and Maya entered sometime later. Montayva was still sprawled across the hunter, but she felt no need for modesty in this situation. Maya only approached the bed, her arms filled with thick woolen blankets, and she started layering them apon the couple.

'How's he doing?' She asked tentively.

'Better.' Montayva began 'His shaking has eased alot. And he has only just fallen asleep. His heartbeat is settling too' she told them as she continued to listen to its soft beating.

'Make him eat some of this when he wakes' Lillith set a small cauldron over the furnace, which was blaring ferociously now. 'Its only a weak broth, but its warm' She explained.

'We need to finish burying the boy' Maya explained sadly. 'Then get everyone organised to head back to Sanctuary. It's gonna be a long day' She sighed.

'Call us if you need anything' Lillith said as they made their exit.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER 29

Montayva opened her eyes slowly. She had fallen asleep to the steady beating of Mordecais heart. He too was awake now, his thumb gently tracing along the sirens earlobe as her head still rested on his chest. Montayva lifted her head to study his face, and she found him watching her intensely.

'Feeling better?' She whispered.

'This makes me feel better' He croaked cheekily, his voice still hoarse as he squeezed the girls body to his.

'Oh!' Montayva gasped as he pressed his desire against her thigh.

'Unfortunately we have company' He whispered, and Montayva noticed Lillith for the first time. She too, was asleep across the room, leaning back in a chair with her feet propped on the small table. Montayva squirmed, trying to free herself from his tight embrace.

'What are you doing?' He asked as she removed herself from the bed.

'Dressing' She answered simply, pulling on her cargo pants. As she searched for her shirt in the dim light, Lillith awoke.

'He's finally awake?' She cleared her throat and stretched her limbs.

'Yep' Montayva donned her shirt quickly, and Mordecai sighed.

'Yes, I am awake. Why so surprised? Doubted me alittle did you?' He toyed with the red headed siren.

'No. I see the insta-healths have done you the world of good' She stalked over to his bedside. 'You're quite normal looking again' She reached up and placed her hand against his brow.

'Bugger off would you? I'm not a child' Lillith pouted teasingly at him.

'Oh, now you dont want our help?'

'You and your games can just go and jump into a skag pit' Mordecai eased himself up onto his elbows. His body ached all over. But after what he had endured, he was surprisingly well.

'Well. Everyone else has gone back to sanctuary' Lillith informed both Mordecai and Montayva. 'Zer0 has returned with some news. They were all more eager to hear news of more vaults than await your recovery' She smirked.

'Yeah, well, I dont blame em' Montayva handed him a dry shirt, and he pulled it on as he sat up. He stretched his arms, and flexed his fingers. They were still a little numb. But he was thankful they weren't black with frostbite. He wasn't game to check out his toes yet.  
'So.' Lillith continued 'I'm gonna head back to sanctuary, now I know you're not going to crack it on us. Make sure he eats something before you return' Lillith pointed at the pot of broth that still hung by the fire, as she gave Montayva the instructions.

'Piss off already woman, what are you? My mother?' Lillith burst out laughing at his response.

'I wouldn't spawn such vile uncouth creatures like yourself' She winked, and left before he had time for a witty comeback.

'You know, you dont have to watch my every move. You think I'm gonna empty the soup onto my boots?' Montayva smiled at his remark, but continued to watch him eat.

'Lillith mentioned you weren't fond of food' She shrugged.

'Ha! Thinks she knows everything, that one' He took another mouthful of the weak tasting broth. It was warm though, and just the heat in his stomach was bringing back his strength. 'I'll eat when we get back to Sanctuary'

'If you dont eat now, you wont make it back to Sanctuary!' She bickered playfully with him.

'Women' He muttered under his breath, and he received the sirens boot in his shin. 'Ow!' Montayva leaned forward on the table, resting her chin on her folded arms. He finally pushed the empty bowl forward, and stretched his limbs once again.  
'I'm gonna be sore for a month, I know it' He sighed, rubbing his left shoulder.

'At least you're not dead. The poor boy didn't fair so well' Montayva aid quietly, and Mordecai knew she genuinely felt sorry for it.

'Yeah poor kid' the hunter stood. 'Had talent too' he admitted, pulling his boots on.

'I dont know why I couldn't feel you. Your mind, I mean. When you were lost in the snow' Mordecai just shrugged, he wasn't going to try and figure out the girls mysterious powers.

'Well, I'm just glad that you did find me. And, well, you know...' He muttered, referring to her aide in his recovery.

'It was the least I could do' She took her back pack as he handed it to her.

'Well, lets get back to Sanctuary. Something tells me we're missing a party' He winked at the young beauty, and linked his arm over her shoulders as they left the small dwelling.

'Think I'll wash up first.' Montayva informed Lillith and Mordecai, who were in the main control room. The others had already headed down to Moxxis, to share a drink in honour of their recently fallen comrade.

'Sure thing, kiddo' Lillith walked with the girl to their room on the third floor. 'You know, I'm not one to pry, but I am picking up some serious tension vibes between you and Mordy!' Lillith sat at the table as Montayva pulled a fresh set of clothes from her locker.

'Hmm, yeah I guess there is' Montayva admitted. She had been forcing herself not to think about it. She was terrified of leading him on, when truthfully, she was only fooling herself. 'I dont know what it is' She shrugged.

'Yeah, this planet seriously lacks talent. So its surprising that half the male population isn't drooling at your feet already.' Lillith chuckled. Montayva sat on Mayas neatly made bed.

'Well, that's a bonus of being able to read moods, you know which ones to avoid!' And they both laughed together. But Lillith became serious again.

'Look kid, I'm not gonna go all Mumma bear on you and tell you what to do with your life. But I'll tell you what I know. Life's too unpredictably short to muck-arse around when it comes to getting what we want' Montayva could feel the regret seeping into Lilliths mind as she flickered back to her own past 'And I dont know what you've done to him, but Mord's changed since you've come along. Brick and I had honestly lost hope. And if you had of seen him before you arrived, you wouldn't know you were looking at the same man.' Lillith paused and took a breath 'I'm glad we didn't lose him' She stood then 'But dont you dare tell him I said that' She mock threatened, pointing a finger at the younger woman.

'I won't' Montayva promised, Lilliths few pearls of wisdom taking hold in the younger girls mind.

'Well, I'll meet you down at Moxxi's then yeah?' Lillith left the room, and Montayva flopped back on the bed, for once concentrating on her own emotions rather than someone else's.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER 30

Montayva sat on the bench in the wash-room in front of a chipped pain of mirror. She combed her long damp hair tediously, wondering why she had never cut it short like the other two women preferred. It would certainly make things easier! She jumped as she heard the heavy metal door creak open. Mordecai entered, towel draped loosely over one shoulder.

'Er, sorry' He mumbled 'I didn't realise you were still in here' He hung his towel on a free hook, and turned to leave.

'I'm almost done' Montayva said, 'I can finish this upstairs' Mordecai stood behind her as she combed the knots from the end of her hair, and watched her reflection in the mirror. Montayva picked up his clouded thoughts instantly, and knew he was just as confused as she was about her own feelings. He leaned forward, and took the comb from her hands. This small act of intimacy, as he began to comb her hair for her, only rattled her further.

'Not much of a stylist' He admitted, and Montayva laughed. At least he knew how to break the ice, she thought thankfully. 'But' He continued, pausing as if wondering if he should proceed or not 'I have been known to give out pretty mean massages from time to time' He handed the comb back to the siren when he finished.

'Um, Mordecai...' Montayva began.

'Don't say it. I'm in trouble again arent I?' he felt the sorrow seeping back into his mind, and she didn't want him to think she was about to cause him more grief.

'No! No, it's just that... Well' She didn't know how to express her inexperience when it came to men. She knew he knew of her lack of experience when it came to the bedroom, but she was never one who was able to express her own feelings well. 'I dont know where to start' She admitted.

'Start?' He sat beside her on the bench.

'Well, you know I have never been with anyone before' She spoke quietly, and glanced towards the floor again, toying with her hair.

'Oh, Oh! You mean, start, as in... Really?' She could feel the excitement edging into his mind, and how hard he was working to keep it from taking over.

'Well, is there any reason why not?' She chanced a glimpse of his face, and he was staring at her intently.

'Huh' He scoffed 'aside from the fact that everything I ever become attached to gets killed or torn away from me...' His voice trailed off uneasily, and she reached out to place her hand on his.

'It has been the same for me' She admitted. He squeezed her hand, and let himself relax somewhat. He felt as though a weight had suddenly lifted from his shoulders. But he was still hesitant to allow himself to feel happy.

'Well..' He sighed, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently.

'Can I just ask one thing?' She asked.

'Anything' He replied.

'Can we just take this slowly?' Mordecai chuckled with relief.

'Glad it wasn't something hard' He smiled. 'Sure thing, baby.'

'Hmm, well this is interesting' Maya, Axton and Lillith sat in a booth towards the back of Moxxis bar, and Maya was the first to notice Mordecai and Montayva enter. Moxxi smiled sweetly at the new girl, as the two approached the bar, and Mordecai linked his arm around the girls waist.

'Pffft!' Axton nearly choked on his beer 'He's got some balls!' Lillith and Maya just laughed.

'No, I honestly dont think Moxxi would care anyway. You know what she's like, moves on pretty quick.'

'Yeah, but Montayvas like, half her age! And twice as hot' He shrugged when Lillith and Maya didn't seem to think it mattered. 'So whats the deal with those two anyhow' Axton asked the girls, trying to keep up with the gossip.

'I dunno. You tell me?' Lillith was a little defensive on Montayvas behalf.

'Well, dont all you girls sit around and paint your toenails, talk about boys...' He smirked

'Ha! And when have we had time to do that?' Maya asked the commando Axton just shrugged, and took another swig of his beer. Montayva turned to see them, and Maya gave her a quick wave. Once Moxxi had served the pairs drinks, they headed towards the back where the other vault hunters where seated. Brick and Gaige were in the booth behind Axton Maya and Lillith. Willy and Zareb sat across the row from them. Salvador was further in the back, showing two Sanctuary citizens his version of darts, which involved hunting daggers, and someone holding their hand in close proximity to the dart board.  
Montayva sat in the booth across from the other two sirens. Mordecai handed out bottles of ale.

'Shit, been awhile since you shouted!' Axton looked at the hunter with a worried expression.

'Nah, Moxxi's shout' Mordecai shrugged, slipping into the seat beside Montayva. 'She said we keep the place interesting'

'I'll drink to that!' Brick raised he bottle, and several clangs rang out as others did the same. Montayva sipped hers tentively.

'Ulg, I think this will be my first and last drink!' She grimaced at the fowl tasting rakk ale.

'Hahaha, it's not so bad when you get used to it' Maya laughed. 'Took me awhile'

'I think Tina might have had a part to play in Montayvas dislike for booze' Lillith added, taking a swig from her own bottle.

'He-he, Tina...' Mordecai stroked his goatee as he remembered back to the night Lillith referred to. Montayva sighed, she knew what he was thinking, and she sure as hell didn't ever want to feel that sick or out of control ever again! But she continued to sip from the bottle Moxxi had given her, mostly out of respect for their fallen comrade. But also for the fact that she needed something to settle her buzzing brain from the whirlpool of mixed emotions she was falling into.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER 31

Moxxi approached the group sometime later in the night, and produced another round of drinks.

'Ok Moxxi. You never give out something for nothing. Spill the beans already' Axton said as he took the bottle of ale she offered him.

'Well, now you mention it' She purred sweetly 'I might just have a little problem I would like some help with'

'Ha! Knew it' Brick bellowed, not that he minded though. He was all for action.

'I'm losing customers' She stated bluntly 'My Colosseum is seriously lacking in the creature department'

'Oh, and you would be needing us to "acquire" some for you now?' Axton guessed correctly.

'You got it sugar. I'll pay you appropriately of course' She added.

'What exactly were you after?' Lillith asked curiously.

'Anything I could get my paws on. I'm desperate. I know, not a woman's greatest virtue, dont get me started on that one honey. But I've got the cash, if you've got the time' She winked, and left them with the offer as she took empty bottles back to the bar.

'Well, I dont know bout you guys, but I'll be up for some skag wrestling!' Bricks loud tone indicated he was becoming slightly drunk.

'Ha! Skags, that's hardly a challenge!' Axton laughed.

'Well, what you got in mind Slab?' Brick returned.

'How bout some threshers! Now that would liven up her show!'

'That's true.' Maya agreed 'But I would like to see you get some of those back alive'

'Challenge accepted!' Brick was becoming more excited at the possibilities.

'If anyone was going to do it, it would be you big guy!' Mordecai laughed as the big man pummelled his fists together in his new excitement.

'Well, I guess its gonna be a few days before Angel finishes processing all this new information Zer0 has gotten us' Lillith added 'I guess it could be a good distraction'

'Well, I call dibs on the threshers!' Brick belowed again

'You and your "dibs"! Doesn't matter anyway, there's plenty of nasties around here' Lillith assured him. 'I'm thinking spider-ants They should be pretty easy to round up.'

'Hmmm, I dont know. How bout Stalkers! I've never seen those in her under-dome before' Maya suggested.

'Or Varkids' Mordecai added.

'Well, seems to me you kids got it all sorted then' Willy threw in. 'Brick can have his threshers, Lillith her spider-ants, Maya her stalkers, Mordecai his Varkids.' He shrugged.

'But what about us?' Axton whined like a toddler.

'Oh poor diddums..' Lillith cooed and pinched his cheek, and the others erupted in laughter.

'Well, kid, I'm sure we'll find something' Willy was probably the most sober of the bunch.

'If it makes you feel any better, I spose I'll let you tag along with me' Brick clapped the commando on the back 'Just leave the big ones for me!'

'Well, I think the stalkers would be a good challenge' Gaige offered, waiting for the blue haired sirens reaction.

'Sure thing, I dont mind' Maya smiled.

'Yeah, me neither. So anyone that's up for hunting some spider-ants, feel free to tag along' Lillith also offered.

'What bout you Mordy?' Brick turned to face the hunters booth.

'Wasting your time their big fella' Axton chuckled 'That's abit of a no brainer aint it?' Mordecai was huddled into the corner of his booth with the younger siren, talking quietly into her ear, and oblivious to where the conversation had led to.

'Huh. Guess so' Brick laughed also.

Salvador had attached himself to Brick and Axton s team of Thresher hunters, looking forward to the challenge. Zareb had offered to head out with Lillith, seeing as Willy had said he would go with Maya and Gaige. Which of course left Montayva and Mordecai paired together, which neither made comment about anyhow.  
The only debate however, was the location at which the harvesting would take place.

'You boys bicker like little old ladies' Lillith was amused at their unco-operative behaviour, each thinking their own ideas and methods were superior. The amount of booze they had consumed only added fuel to the fire.

'I'm heading out to the highlands anyhow, and probably the Preserve. Hyperion has no doubt left all their gear out there, could come in handy' Maya said

'Well, I'm telling you, there is a prime location in the Cauldron' Brick continued to try and convince Axton. Salvador couldn't have cared less, he was only in it for the sakes of something to do.

'Well, I suppose if Maya is at the preserve, leaves us no choice then' Axton finally gave in.

'Think I'll head back to Frostburn' Lillith said as she reminisced 'Man has it been awhile since I was last there'

'See kids, alls fair in love and war!' Willy laughed, he had felt like the officiator in a children's ball game.  
With their plans agreed upon, they went back to drinking.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER 32

'No way! No more for me, I've had too much already' Montayva warned, as Lillith offered the girl some more alcohol.

'Naw, c'mon the party's just getting started!' Lillith slurred slightly as she spoke. It was unusual for her to become so intoxicated, but she had really removed all bars tonight, as had the rest of the clan.

'Lillith, I think you need to take your drunk ass home to bed' Mordecai laughed. He had taken it somewhat easy on the grog tonight, he had been more preoccupied with the young siren than the booze for a change.

'Pffft, you's are no fun' She sulked as she flopped back down into her booth across from Maya.

'She doesn't get drunk much' Mordecai explained to Montayva.

'That makes two of us!' Montayva lifted her hand to her forehead.

'You ok?' Mordecai asked, also reaching up to feel her forehead.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Just too much to drink' she smiled at him. 'This room is beginning to move around on me'

'He-he, well yeah I think it is a good time for you to stop drinking then!' Mordecai laughed. 'Do you want me to take you home?'

'I think it's time I called it a night' Montayva agreed. Mordecai took her hand, and they slipped out of the booth.

'See you guys on the flip side' He waved to the others, hoping they weren't about to make a big deal out of him leaving with Montayva. But thankfully, none seemed to care.  
The night air was cool in Sanctuary, their elevated position above the mountains helped. Montayva leaned heavily on the hunter as they made their way down the street. But he didn't mind in the slightest. For him, it wasn't enough. Each brief moment of contact, only left him craving more. But he cautioned himself. He promised her he would take things slowly. So that's what he would do.  
Montayva stumbled as they entered their building. Tannis looked up from her work bench momentarily, but quickly turned back to her experiment.  
Mordecai helped her up the first flight of stairs, and paused before heading up to the third floor.

'I'm not as invalid as the first time I got drunk!' She laughed as he seemed only too eager to help her undress.

'Just looking out for ya' He smirked, taking the subtle hint. 'Let me get you some water at least' he offered.

'Sure' She agreed. When he returned, she had changed from her cargo's into some loosely fitting short shorts, and was working to remove her corset. Her fingers fumbled with the small clasps.

'Well this is embarrassing!' She giggled as he placed the canteen on the small table, and turned to help her.

'Nah, nothing compared to last time' He reminded her of previous drunken incidents as he dropped her corset on the pile of discarded clothing. Mordecai turned back towards the siren, and drank in her vision, as she drank from the canteen. When she put it back on the table, he approached her slowly, circling his hands around her waist. He breathed in deeply as he pulled her tightly into his embrace. Montayva sighed.

'Whats wrong?' He pulled back enough to glance at her face, but he couldn't decipher her expression.

'Nothing. Nothing is wrong.' She started to say, but it gave him the impression she was leaving something out. 'I'm finding these new emotions... strange, is all' She finished for him, sensing his worried thoughts. 'I like it though, this new feeling' She smiled at him reassuringly.

'Well, maybe you'll like this too?' He cupped her face in his hands, and bent his head to meet hers. He kissed her softly, slowly, letting her explore the new experience When he finally withdrew, her expression was foggy, and he found himself wishing he had her same mood reading abilities. But Mordecai found himself relax when she smiled once more.

'Maybe I do like it' she teased.

'Hmmm, I think I have discovered a few things that you like now' He teased in return, and he noticed the soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

'Sorry' He replied quickly' That was abit much' But her eyes met his again, and their smouldering told him otherwise. She pulled his face down to meet hers once again. He let his hands explore her curves slowly, but firmly. Mordecai was the one to pull away first, and was greeted with a puzzled expression from the siren. It quickly turned to one of understanding as she picked up on his mood.

'Yeah, I'm gonna have to go, before... well, you know. Before I want more!' He squeezed her bum tightly.

'Oh!' She gasped. It would take her a long time to get used to this new invasion of her personal barrier. 'Ok' she sighed, and he bent to kiss her one more time.

'Thanks again' He said as he gave her a quick peck on her perky nose, and turned to exit.

'Why do you keep thanking me?' Montayva asked before he could retreat.

'For saving me' He answered 'In more ways than I could explain'

Montayva woke with a start as Lillith stumbled into the darkened bedroom. The older siren flicked the light switch.

'Oh, so sorry! I kinda wasn't expecting anyone to be in here' She admitted, her speech slightly slurred.

'Well, I guess I can understand that' Montayva reached down from her bunk for the canteen of water.

'Phew what a night!' Lillith pulled her boots off clumsily, and they bounced across the floor. 'Soooo, you and Mordy ey? Things seem to be, er, well, you know what I mean' Lilliths drunken mind failed to produce the words she wanted it to.

'I told him I wanted to take things slow' Montayva admitted, she didn't feel like she needed to hide anything from her new friend.

'Ohhhh, slowwwwww. I get it' Lillith shrugged, slipping out of her pants, leaving them strewn across the floor 'Probably a smart move'

'Hmmm. hope so' Montayva put the canteen of water back on the table.

'Mind if I have some of that?' Lillith asked.

'Go for it' Montayva snuggled back into her pillow. 'So I take it Maya wont be back in tonight'

'Nope. Happens from time to time' Lillith informed, taking a long drink of water.

'I figured as much. Is it something serious?' Montayva didn't like to pry, but her own inexperience made her curious on the matter.

'Nah, Axton s too hung up on his ex-wife.' Lillith shrugged 'But I think she's just in it for the sex anyhow' Lillith plunked herself down on her own bunk, un-phased by the fact that Montayva had already figured out the second sirens secrets. 'Guess I better get that light huh?'

'It might help' Montayva laughed as the older siren clambered back out of bed.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER 33.

Montayva had woken early. She was in the control room, talking with Angel, when Mordecai found her. He circled his arms around her from behind.

'Sleep well?' He asked into her ear,

'No not really' She laughed.

'Same' He replied, 'Couldn't stop thinking about you'

'Oh really?' She turned her head to let him brush her lips with a quick kiss 'Well Lillith snored' She laughed at the forelorn expresion he bore.

'huh' He sulked. Montayva turned in his arms to face him,

'Perhaps I was thinking of you while she kept me awake with her snoring' To which he appeared more satisfied.

'Ah-hum...' Angels image still flickered on the screen 'As I was saying...' she interupted the pair. 'It appears the Order of the Impending Storm also has wind of the existance of the vaults, which brings me to wonder if there was more to Mayas "imprisonment" than we originally thought. But that is all I have for you at this stage. Some of the ECHO recordings Zer0 presented were damaged, to say the least' she informed.

'Hmmm' Montayva thought out loud 'That is probably why they sent mercenaries after me also. I think you are right. They know more than we think they do' She agreed.

'They were after you too?' Mordecai asked, slightly concerned.

'Yes, a few years ago now though' Montayva shrugged as if it was no longer important.

'Anyhow, are you ready to head off?' Mordecai asked her, referring to their Varkid hunting trip to the Tundra.

'Sure am!' She replied, hoisting the backpack to her shoulders, letting him lead the way. 'Would you let the others know we have left please Angel. When they finally wake up that is' Montayva added.

'Sure'

'So what's the plan?' Montayva asked curiously when they had arrived in the Tundra.

'Well, first things first, we'll dump our gear, then head out for a scout.' Mordecai looked up towards his small tower perched precariously atop the steep hill.

'Boy am I glad I'm not drunk this time!' She walked along beside him.

'I have to admit, it was kinda funny' He smiled. 'I mean, not that you were sick. But the whole situation with Tina' He explained.

'I feel sorry for that kid' Montayva admitted.

'Why is that? She holds her own pretty well' He shrugged at the idea.

'She is all alone out here, all but her fluffy toys and wild imagination. What a harsh environment for a child to grow up in'

'Yeah, guess I would have to agree to that' Mordecai said thoughtfully Junior was perched on the hunters shoulder, and he squawked in remembrance of his surroundings. 'Quiet now boy. You dont want to bring us too much unwanted attention' Mordecai scolded his pet.

They had finally ascended the hill on which Mordecais hideout was situated. Junior flew straight in and perched on the back of the faded dumped his backpack in the bedroom, and waited as Montayva did the same. He took off his Maliwan slag rifle, and gave it a quick look over. When he was satisfied, he handed it to Montayva.

'Here, you might need this'

'Whoa, you're giving me your rifle?' Montayva was a little shocked, but Mordecai didn't see it as such a big deal. He didn't answer, but only walked towards a chest on the corner of the bedroom, and opened it.

'I have others' He pulled out a Vladof Britva Lyuda 'Tried to give this to Axton when he helped me out awhile back.' He looked over the weapon, checking its condition 'But the son-of-a-bitch said he had no use for it. Glad of it now'

'Nice' Montayva said as she noticed its corrosive element.

'Yeah, it'll do the job' He shrugged as he closed the chest. He turned towards the other side of the room, and pulled a rope that was attached to the ceiling. A ladder came down out of the roof. 'Up here' Mordecai disappeared into the dark rooftop. Montayva was halfway up when his hand shot down out of the darkness. She took it, and he heaved her up easily. Despite his slim form, his strength was quite deceiving. He led her through the darkness, and she bumped into him when he stopped suddenly. He turned, and grabbed her playfully, pulling her body tight against his.

'Oh' she gasped as he nibbled at her neck 'Mordecai, what are you doing?' His playful assault stopped.

'Sorry' he said as he turned and opened a hatch, flooding the black cavity with light. 'Couldn't help myself' He jumped up and out of the Manhole.  
Montayva joined him. They were positioned on a small ledge that circled the perimeter of Mordecais hideout. Montayva noticed a few dusty bottles scattered about the ledge.

'Bloodwing and I had some good times up here' He reminisced. She sensed his sorrow, and went to his side to offer comfort. 'God I miss that bird sometimes'

'Juniors mother?' Montayva asked.

'Yep. Had her trained real well too. Until that arsehole Jack kidnapped her, did all sorts of crazy experiments on her. Tried to turn her against us, but he eventually blew her head off' The hunter explained, and Montayva felt the sting of pain return to his mind.

'Well, Jack got what he deserved' she offered.

'Yeah I know' Mordecai sighed 'Its just not enough, you know?' He referred to the anguish he felt constantly trying to ebb its way back into his mind. The guilt he felt for not having done more to protect her. 'But hey' He squeezed her shoulders 'I got you now. Thats gotta count for something right?'

'Right' she agreed, gazing out over the Tundra.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Montayva was lying on her stomach, peering down the scope of the rifle Mordecai had given her. They had been studying a group of Varkids out by the old abandoned Observatory. It was the largest group they had spotted so far, and the most easiest to reach location.

'I figure, if we get one of those old shipping containers from over near the buzzard academy, we could lure them in with some bait. Wacha think?'

'What bait would you use?' Montayva asked, not as familiar with the flying insects as the hunter was.

'Well, midget psychos would be perfect. But I'm all out of those today'

'Are any other camps close by?' Montayva queried. Mordecai tweaked his goatee in thought.

'Hmmm, if we head up and check out the old Molehill mine, there could be the odd hermit tunnel rat up there. Otherwise its the Dust, or Three Horns' Mordecai didn't really want to waste the time it would take to head out to either of the latter locations, so he hoped fervently the could find something in the old Eridium mine.

'OK, that's what we'll do then' Montayva agreed, and pulled herself up off the ledge. 'Er, would you like me to try phasing us up there?'

'Whoa, you can do that?' He didn't want to sound doubtful of her abilities, but he hadn't known she was able to do it.

'Well, I have done it only once before' She admitted slowly 'Out on the Southern Shelf. Did you think I carried you all the way back to Liars Berg?' She smiled.

'Hadn't even thought about that.' He laughed at the thought of the girl trying to drag his frozen ass back up the hill. 'Well, I got no problem with it then' Montayva took a deep breath.

'OK. Hold tight'

When Mordecai opened his eyes, they were standing at the top of an old conveyor belt. A brisk wind almost caused him to lose balance.

'Wow. You got us here alright!' He chuckled as the pair assessed their not-so-ideal landing location.

'Hmm, i need abit of work' She shrugged, it wasn't of the uttermost importance at the time.

'Hey, I've been in worse situations than this before!' Mordecai bent down, to assess how far down the jump was. Without looking twice, Montayva was down over the conveyor and landed with a soft thump in the dirt. 'Why does she feel the need to show me up like that?' Mordecai leaped also, but his landing wasn't as graceful. They began sweeping the perimeter, each searching for signs of inhabitants.

'Well, they're not short of containers up here' Mordecai slapped the side of the old mining container, previously used to haul out the precious Eridium. It was fully enclosed, all but the open shutters in one end.

'How do you suppose we would get it to our location?' Montayva didn't think she would be able to phase it back, but she was wiling to try.

'Look out' Mordecai pulled his revolver from its holster as the miner rat ran up behind the siren. Montayva ducked. One critical shot took the mutant down, as its brains exploded over the dirt.

'Thanks' She offered 'But do we need them alive to use them as bait?'

'Oh yeah' Mordecai remembered. 'But dont worry. Where there is one, there'll be more'

He was right of course. Tunnel and midget rats began appearing from the ground and mine shafts. Mordecai hastily reloaded his revolver.

'Remember, we need at least 1 alive!' He called to Montayva, who was taking cover behind some empty ammunition chests. A midget appeared, firing its shotgun at her, the force of the weapon sending it flying backwards with a screeching wail. Montayva stood, and with one smooth motion of her left arm, her phase shield appeared.

'Mordecai, behind you!' She warned the hunter as he took down a tunnel rat. Another was approaching him from behind. Both Montayva and Mordecai fired at the disfigured man, Montayvas shot sending the creatures innards exploding over the hunter. Montayvas shield depleted, and she barrel rolled forward to escape another midgets shot, taking him out with a critical hit. She raised her arm and a shimmery haze filled the air.

'STOP!' she yelled, and the mutants collapsed into a zombified trance. They crawled and clambered over each other, still intent on attacking the siren. but the sirens ability had reduced them to a clumsy ramble. She began picking a few off, one by one, as Mordecai joined her.

'Which one do you want to keep?' She asked, taking out a larger man. Mordecai walked forward, not intimidated by the wailing, disfigured men.

'This one will do' He picked out a midget who was screeching loudly, and shot him in both his legs. As the thing wimpered in pain, he reached down and yanked the loaded shotgun from its grasp.

After several attempts, Montayva had successfully phased the empty container amongst the Varkid dens. Mordecai was fixing the midget, who hadn't ceased his incessant wailing, to the rafter in the container. Montayva kept watch as he did so, the psychos ruck-us had began to stir the Varkids.

'We're going to need to hurry things along' the siren urged. she her a sickly thump, as Mordecai smacked the midget across the head.

'There, that's better' He said as the creature fell silent.

'Er, he's still alive right?' Montayva stood at the entrance, ready to leave.

'Yeah, he'll just be outta it for awhile. That give me a chance to get this smelly shit of my face!' He referenced to the guts of the mutant Montayva had shot before him earlier.

'Sorry' She scrunched her nose at the putrid smell beginning to emanate from the hunter, and he cheekily made a grab for her. She was too fast for him though, and ducked out of his reach, laughing.

'C'mon, lets just get outta here.' He drew his revolver as Varkid larvae began to emerge from the dens.

Back at the tower, Montayva was keeping a watch out, as Mordecai went to wash off. He had rigged a trapdoor to the container, and from his tower, they had an easy shot at the rope that would need to be severed in order to trap the creatures. The midget hadn't yet woken up, so they had no need to rush. Montayva glanced out across the snow-tipped mountains. Despite its hostile environment, the planet still held some beauty about it. She couldn't imagine staying here to live, but the vault hunters were doing their best to make it better for its current citizens.

Mordecai didn't bother turning on the hot water facet. He was hot and sticky enough as it was. Working in close proximity with the siren probably wasn't his smartest idea. It only served to fuel his desire for her, so he needed to work constantly to keep his mind clear. Not to mention, he knew that she was able to tell when his mood... drifted. After he had scrubbed all traces of blood and other bodily fluids from his body, he turned the water off. Gabbing a towel, he headed upstairs to his room. Donning a clean pair of pants, and restocking his ammo belt, he slung his rifle over his bare shoulder. He didn't worry about a shirt at this point in time. He didn't have the patience to dig to the bottom of his backpack to find a clean one, and he was keen to see how their trap was going.  
He climbed out the manhole onto the ledge. Montayva was in the shade on the southern side of the tower, lying on her belly, rifle propped on an empty booze bottle. He laughed to himself.

'Any action yet?' He asked as he sat down beside her outstretched legs, in the shade.

'No, I dont think your friend has woken up yet' Montayva explained.

'Try letting a shot into the side of the container. Might wake him up. Montayva did so, and no sooner had the slag bullet exploded on impact, the incessant wails began once more. 'Shouldn't take long now' Mordecai leaned back against the iron roof. He reached out, letting his hand rest on Montayvas leg. He noticed her slight flinch as he did so. It didn't take his mind long to wonder astray. He ran his hand up the inside of her leg, and felt her light tremble.

'I can feel what you're thinking remember' Montayva glanced back at him momentarily, giving him the evil eye.

'Hmmm, yes you can' He leaned forward and squeezed her bum, and chuckled as she jumped.

'You keep it up and I wont be able to make the shot! All our time spent on this will be wasted!' She scolded, although he could tell she wasn't as serious as she was trying to make out to be. Her body told him otherwise.

'Damn' He muttered under his breath 'It just aint fair'

'Life's not fair' she countered, as he withdrew his hand to place it more appropriately back on her ankle. It wasn't just the sexual tension he was enjoying, it was the comfort she gave him just by being close. Just the smallest of touches made him feel warm inside again, and he cherished that part above the rest.

'They're taking the bait!' Montayva spoke, snapping him out of his little trance.

'How many are in there?' He asked, not being bothered enough to check for himself

'Almost a dozen now' She informed him.

'OK, just a few more should do it' He stroked his goatee as he waited.

BOOM. Montayva got the rope first shot, and they could hear the Varkids screaming from their position on the tower.

'Well, baby, our work here is done!'


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER 35

Montayva had disappeared downstairs to shower, so Mordecai cracked open a bottle of ale to celebrate their achievement. He took a swig, then glanced down at the bottle. He really ought to cut back now, he thought. He had been given a pretty good reason now. He didn't need the booze to drown out his depression. The siren was doing a good enough job of that on her own. Maybe it was something to do with her powers that made him feel so good inside. Or maybe it was because she was unlike any other woman on Pandora. She was gentle, and kind natured, but lethal, all in the same stroke.

Montayva suddenly emerged at the top of the stairs wearing only her towel, and Mordecai almost dropped his bottle of rakk ale.

'God-damn woman, what are you trying to do to me?' He closed the distance between them, and pulled her close. The events of the day had left his blood running so hot, that not even the cold shower had settled his nerves. The rakk ale hadn't worked either, it only made the frustration worse. Her damp hair hung unbound down her back, and he linked his fingers in it, gently pulling her head back, to gain access to her throat. He kissed her neck, feeling her rapid pulse with his lips. Her hands circled around his head as he continued his assault, and he could feel her letting go of her inhibitions. His lips trailed up her neck, across her cheek, and found her mouth. She kissed him eagerly in return, but still letting him take the lead.  
He took her hand that remained holding her towel in place, and the piece of cloth fell to the ground at her feet. He eyes shot open at the sensual feeling of her breasts against his bare chest. Mordecai took a deep breath to steady himself. She clung to him timidly, still shy in her nakedness. His hands moved over her body, learning each contour of her feminine form. In one swift motion, he scooped her up in his arms, and carried her towards the bedroom. As he lay her on the bed, she clutched for the bed-sheet, trying awkwardly to cover herself.

'Please dont' He reached for the sheet, and pulled it slowly from her body. 'You have nothing you need to be ashamed of' He leaned over her, and kissed her again.

'I'm sorry' She breathed heavily now, his lusty mood feeding her own 'It's just, I've never... you know?' She turned her head away as he sat on the bed beside her.

'I know' He assured her 'But you're so fucking gorgeous it's not funny' he traced his finger tips over her blue siren markings 'I dont want you to feel uncomfortable' She smiled shyly, and he reached up to push a loose strand of hair back from her face. 'If you want me to stop, just say so' But he fervently hoped that she wouldn't. And after she gave a small nod, he proceeded once more, kissing her more passionately this time.

When Mordecai awoke, he realised that he had fallen asleep, still on top of the siren. She was playing with his dreadlocks, tucking a loose one behind his ear as he looked up at her. He rolled off of her, and she stretched out her limbs before rollling to her stomach. The bed was small, so it was an effort for the two to move around on it much.

'You're happy' Montayva smiled, as Mordecai reached out and traced a finger down her spine. He laughed.

'Of course I'm happy!' He leaned over to kiss her forehead. '_You_ make me happy' He emphasised.

'I'm glad.' she yawned, and stretched again, then moved to sit up. 'Wow' She frowned, and pressed her hand against her lower abdomen.

'You ok?' Mordecai sat up also, a little worried.

'Yeah. I'm fine' She leaned over and kissed him. 'Nothing I shouldn't expect' She shrugged. Mordecai soon realised what she was referring to.

'Where do you think the phrase 'Sore as a virgin bride after her wedding night' came from?' He chuckled, but he was concerned also, and Montayva could feel it.

'Like I said, I'm fine. Think I might take another shower though' She stood slowly, still shy at being naked to his full gaze.

'That sounds like a good idea' He sat up and rubbed his eyes. A little more sleep would have been good too. But from the way he was feeling, he  
felt as if he could take on a thousand Handsome Jack clones and still have energy to spare.

'Certainly must be a few in there' Brick slapped the side of the container, as a buzzard hovered over it, ready to cart it back to Moxxis under-dome.

'Lillith did well with the spider-ants too' Maya added, as she joined the crew.

'How did you guys go?' Montayva looked at Brick and Axton, who each waited for the other to answer.

'They got Nada!' Maya smirked, holding back her laugh.

'Damn! What happened?' Mordecai asked curiously.

'Dont ask buddy. Just. Dont.' Brick put his hand on the hunters shoulder as the pair walked around the other side of the container to hitch up the chains.

'That doesn't sound good' Montayva said to Maya, and Axton shook his head.

'We had a few minor, er, disagreements' He shrugged, it wasn't as big of a deal to him.

'How did you go with the stalkers?' Montayva continued with the questions.

'Not bad. Not as good as you guys though' The blue haired siren admitted. They heard a loud thud, and looked up to see Brick on top of the container, and he began bellowing orders to the buzzard pilot. Mordecai approached the other three, and slapped Montayva on the butt before grabbing a chain to climb onto the container.

'See you back at Sanctuary babe' Montayva just waved as the buzzard lifted the container into the air. Axton hadn't missed a thing.

'Babe, ey?' he wiggled his eyebrows at the younger siren, and she rolled her eyes at him in return.

'Careful Axton. She can do more to you than a plain old phase-lock' Maya warned, joining Montayva as she head towards the fast travel station.

'Now, now ladies' Axton jogged to catch up, throwing an arm over each siren 'No need to get nasty, there's plenty of me to go around!' He joked. He was rewarded with elbows in the ribs from each side.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER 36

Lillith was waiting for them in the control room when Axton, Maya and Montayva arrived. Gaige was downstairs, doing some repairs on Death-trap Salvador was probably terrorizing some locals. Zareb and Willy were helping the other boys turn in the creatures to Moxxi.

'Well, guess that was a good little distraction' Lillith said as they greeted her.

'More so for some than others' Axton hinted toward Montayva. The youngest siren knew he was only teasing her, provoking her to bite, so she refused to give him the satisfaction. She could play that game better than he could!

'Back to business then?' Maya stepped forward, looking towards the holographic map.

'Angel has discovered there is two more outposts being assembled in the Dust. Ellies garage has been raided, which has forced Ellie back to her mother. Believe you me, you dont want to be in Moxxis at the moment!' Axton laughed.

'What a sight that would be! Chalk and cheese those pair'

'Anyhow' Lillith glared at Axton, daring him to interrupt her again. 'These two outposts should be no worries, considering our numbers. The only problem will be the weather' Lillith huffed, and Angels face appeared before them.

'The beginnings of a dust storm approach from the western end of the Dust. From the data I'm receiving, it's not going to be a pleasant one to be in the middle of. I would certainly recommend postponing. To do so will not hinder any plans, the storm will have the Hyperion guards disabled also.' Angel assured them.

'Argh! Its always something!' Lillith threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

'Well, perhaps we could work on some of our phasing techniques in the meantime.' Montayva suggested calmly, not as eager as Lillith to head into the inevitable battle 'I dont know about you guys, but I sure could take a few pointers'

'Thats a freakin awesome idea' Lilliths irritated mood seemed to instantly dissolve at the suggestion.

'Yeah' Maya agreed 'Not just a pretty face are you' Montayva just smiled as Maya offered the compliment. Axton crossed his arms and tsked.

'Well this just got slightly too feminine for me' He began to turn to leave.

'Dont fib kiddo, we know you love it' Lillith teased him. Axton was at least smart enough not to retaliate, as the three sirens watched him make his exit.

The three sirens had found a prime position out amongst the Nexus Boneyard. Hardly any locals remained that could be disrupted, and creatures to practice their techniques on, were abundant.

'So how where you able to mimic Lilliths phasing technique?' Maya questioned curiously.

'I am not entirely sure if it is the same for you two, but for me, it's all up here' Montayva tapped a finger against her forehead.

'Well, I found that the Eridium gave me a clear mind, which enabled me to alter the effect my phasing had' Lillith mentioned.  
'Interesting' Maya leaned back casually on a boulder. The boneyards landscape mostly comprised of sandy plains, broken with the occasional brown, rounded rocks. Not to forget Hyperions abandoned buildings and warehouses. The odd slag waste pits still dotted the plains, thus affecting some of the creatures that inhabited the area. A group of skag pups could be seen playing in the distance.

'You ready to give it a go?' Lillith turned towards Maya.

'Ready as I'll ever be' She shrugged, stepping forward. Lillith pulled out her revolver, and fired two shots in the creatures direction. The animals attention snapped towards the three sirens, and they immediately came bounding towards the women. Lillith walked forward, waiting patiently for them to approach. As one pup approached, Lillith raised her arm, and concentrated hard. A shimmery purple haze surrounded her, and a wobbly purple shield slowly appeared. The first skag pup bounced back, and shook its head in confusion. It tried once more, and Lillith snickered.

'It's working!' But no sooner had her concentration been broken, her shield collapsed, and the pup bounced forward. She instantly phased out of sight, and the pup headed for a new target. Maya, also tried to phase shield, her attempt not as successful. She had cocooned herself in a mini shield of sorts. It still prevented the pups from penetrating, but obscured her view with its shimmery brightness. Lillith appeared in a blast of purple light, sending three other approaching skag whelps flying some 30 feet away. Maya dropped her shield, and pulled out her SMG. Montayva jumped down from the rock she had positioned herself on, preparing to help the other two. But she sensed in Lilliths mind, that the older siren was determined to finish things herself. So she hung back a moment longer. It wasn't until a bad-ass elder skag emerged from the dens, that Montayva  
went to their aide. Lillith had practise phase shielding a few more times, and was getting better with each attempt. Maya however, had given up in trying, and was back to her usual method of phase-locking.

'You dont like the shield?' Montayva asked carefully, popping a shot into a skag pup that approached.

'It's not that I dont like it, I just cant summon enough energy and concentrate hard enough at the same time' She explained during their moment of reprieve.

'Let me help you' Montayva offered, and placed her hand on Mayas shoulder as she turned to face the bad-ass bounding towards them. 'OK, try now!' Montayva urged. Maya concentrated hard, and she could feel the energy the younger siren was feeding her through her touch. A perfectly domed shield covered them just in time, and the elder Skag rebounded as it hit the barrier.

'Wow' Lillith exclaimed, phase-blasting the skag away, before finishing the beast of with a critical shot. It choked and gurgled as it fell to the ground. Maya dropped her shield, and turned toward the younger siren.

'How did you do that?' She asked in amazement.

'The same way you helped heal me' Montayva explained. 'You already knew how to do it, you just have to have an open mind.'

'You mean, that wasn't you? The healing part I mean.' Lillith joined the other two.

'No, it wasn't. You guys did that on your own.' She smiled.

'Well there you go' Maya said thoughtfully. 'you are beginning to sound like the monks that raised me!' She laughed.

'Bravo!' The three women spun around, weapons drawn 'Whoa! Hold up there!' Axton held his arms up defencelessly.

'Freakin hell man, you should no better than to sneak up on us like that!' Lillith warned, holstering her gun.

'Sorry, I got bored' He shrugged

'Well, we kinda just wrapped things up here' Maya told him.

'I see that. Pretty impressive too I might ad' Maya burst out laughing as Axton said this.

'You giant suckhole! What do you want?' He gave Maya a suggestive look, and Lillith scoffed.

'Pah-leez people! God all this lovey dovey stuff makes me wanna gag'

'Dont worry Lil, aint no lovey-dovey stuff going on here' Maya turned and joined Lillith, who was heading towards their parked Runner.

'Well, kid, that turned sour pretty quick' Axton sighed. Montayva laughed at him.

'They will be pretty worn out from their excessive use of their skills' She explained. 'Dont worry, its not you!' Axton was a little taken aback at the sensitivity she displayed before him. But he just shrugged again, and went with the flow


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER 37

The next few day followed the suit of the first. The three sirens went out and honed their skills. The boys mostly sat in Moxxis, or took part in her under-dome events just for abit of action, and drank their fair share of booze.  
But after three successful rounds in the Under-dome, Brick and Mordecai were back at the headquarters. Mordecai was checking on the position of the dust storm when Brick joined him.

'Looks like its finally sub-...' A blinding flash in the doorway made both men cover their eyes, and the energy wave pushed even the bigger man back a few paces. Lillith had phased the three women back to the headquarters, and it didn't take the men long to understand why.

'Montayva!' Mordecai rushed forward, seeing the large gash in the sirens left leg.

'Shit' Brick added, as Maya let Mordecai sling the girls arm over his shoulder, to guide her to the faded old loungechair.

'What the hell happened?' Mordecai demanded, slightly angry at the two older women for allowing something to hurt his Montayva!

'You fill him in, I'll go grab some inst-health' Lillith hurried out of the room.

'I'm fine!' Montayva tried to convince them, but no-one was buying it 'It's not as bad as it looks'

'She was helping me with my shield Maya admitted guiltily, 'I dont know what happened, but I lost it. And a freaking huge bad-ass skag was right on top of us. Lillith phase blasted it. But it got Monty first' Maya was on the girls other side, as Mordecai examined the wound. Brick stepped forward too.

'You really should clean that up, in case you get an infection' Brick pointed to a scar on his shoulder, where three huge gashes had been etched permanently into his skin.

'Yes, definitely' Maya stood to help the girl up.

'I'll take it from here' Mordecai pushed in, and scooped Montayva up in his arms. He knew it wasn't Mayas fault, but it disturbed him to see Montayva in pain, even though she was doing her best not to show it. Mordecai carried her down to the wash room on the bottom floor. He grabbed some towels as Montayva removed her shredded pants.

'Ouch!' She winced as she pulled a piece of fabric that had become in-bedded in her wound. With her pants removed, Mordecai was able to assess the damage more easily.

'Babe, what have they done to you?' he dabbed at the largest gash carefully. In her upper thigh, were two large gashes, easily and inch deep, and her flesh gaped open horridly. Lillith came bursting in, two health vials in hand.

'Took your time!' Mordecai growled.

'Dont be angry' Montayva pleaded, 'It could have happened to anyone' Mordecai sighed, she was right of course. He just felt bad that he wasn't able to do more to ease her pain, as she had done for him.

'Do you wanna do it or will I?' Lillith held out the needles.

'You do it' Mordecai said, and sat behind Montayva, circling his arms around her. She tuned her head away as Lillith prepared the needles. The red haired siren stuck the first one in the higher of the two gashes. Mordecai felt the girls body tense, and he held her tighter again, trying to offer what little comfort he could. But for her current demeanour, you would have thought she only grazed her knees.

'One to go.' Lillith informed, wanting it to be over swiftly herself. She injected the next vile as fast as she could. That done, she set to cleaning the wound. Montayva squeezed her eyes shut, in effort to block the pain out. Mordecai stroked her hair affectionately, wanting to take her pain for her. Lillith worked quickly, and it wasn't long before she was wrapping a bandage about the girls leg.

'Some R&R should take care of the rest' Lillith stood, and went to wash her hands. 'Sorry kiddo' Lillith apologized, feeling slightly guilty as she watched the young siren struggling to stand. Mordecai stood to help her.

'Here, lean on me' He offered, looping his arm around her waist as she tried to limp away. They made it up the first flight of stairs at an agonizing pace, Montayva refused to let the hunter carry her again. She was determined, he would give her that. But before they started up the next flight of stairs, she almost collapsed for the pain.

'Stop being stubborn would you?' Mordecai scooped her up.

'Er, Maybe it would be a better idea if you put her in your room for now?' Lillith suggested 'I mean, it would save her the trouble of the extra stairs is all.' Mordecai didn't say anything against her suggestion. He only turned towards the doorway of his and Bricks bedroom.

'Sorry, amigo.' Mordecai apologised to Brick, who was propped up on his bed, flipping through a magazine. Brick looked quite startled for a moment, before remembering the youngest sirens injuries.

'Give me an hour or two and I'll be fine' Montayva tried to persuade them. Brick exited the room awkwardly as Mordecai lay Montayva on the bed.

'It wont hurt you to rest for awhile though.' Lillith stood, arms crossed, in the doorway. She watched as Mordecai fussed about the girl, making her comfortable. He certainly had changed. He wasn't the rambling, cranky, depressed drunk he had been a few weeks ago. But it wasn't just Mordecai that this new sirens presence had had an effect on. She had made such a difference to them all, in her own little way. Being close to her made people feel calm, made certain challenges feel achievable. Lillith wondered if that on its own had a connection with her mood reading powers. But she shook her head, and turned to leave. Lillith didn't like pondering on such deep thoughts for any length of time.

'Well I'm gonna go and get cleaned up, then I'll grab Maya, and I'll see if we cant "lend you some energy"' She made invisible quotation marks as she said the last part.

'I'll be fine, really. You saw how quick I healed from a shot in the chest!' Montayvas voice sounded weary, despite the words she spoke.

Mordecai was sitting by her bedside, when the older two sirens entered to check up on Montayva. He stood up, to make room for the women beside the single bed.

'She's been asleep for a little while now.' the hunter informed them, looking weary himself. He stepped back as Lillith and Maya approached her.  
Lillith was the first to take the sleeping girls hand, and closing her eyes tightly, she began to concentrate. Maya and Mordecai watched as Montayvas siren markings began to glow.

'It's working Lillith' Maya stepped forward also, sitting cautiously on the bed beside the girl. She reached over, taking her other hand. Together, Lillith and Maya shared their energy with the younger siren, aiding in her recovery. Little did they know of the deeper connection this energy sharing would intone on them in the future.

Feeling completely helpless once again, Mordecai left the room.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER 38

The day was getting late, and Mordecai had found himself wandering into Moxxis bar, with nothing better to do. As he plonked down on a barstool, Moxxi placed a bottle of rakk ale in front of him.

'Such a sad face' she purred, as if she was getting joy from his weary mood.

'Such a heartfelt comment from such a heartless bitch' he countered, in no mood for her games. He took a long swig from the bottle. Moxxi remained un-phased by his mood. The pairs once torrid love affair was just another grain of sand in the desert to her.

'Your new playmate grown tired of your sulking already has she?' Moxxi snickered, leaning forward on the bar so as the show more of her bosom than the hunter cared to see.

'No' he snapped. 'she hasn't. Not that its any of your god-dam business'

'Well, then honey, what are you doing in my bar?' She showed no sign of offence.

'Dont flatter yourself, I'm only here for the grog' He turned away from her, surveying the room quickly. Thank god there was a free booth at the back, he thought to himself. He needed a place to think for awhile. Maya and Lillith were still with Montayva, and he felt completely useless to her. It was eating away at him. It wasn't that he minded the fact that she was such a independent woman who had no trouble taking care of herself. But more the fact that the other two sirens could be there for her, when he couldn't. A loud bang caught his attention, as Lillith burst through the bars heavy door. She was leaning over the bar, talking with Moxxi. It was when he noticed Moxxi nod in his direction, that he realised she was looking for him. She turned, and he noticed the few small bloodstains on the front of her shirt. His mind filled with panic, and he jumped up, striding quickly towards Lillith.

'Whats happened? She ok?' He asked, but Lillith didn't give him the answers he wanted.

'I think you better come and see for yourself.' She explained, 'But its not good, I'll warn you now'

'Fuck' He muttered under his breath, to which Moxxi raised her eyebrows in amusement once again.

Maya was still sitting beside the younger siren. Both their markings glowed as the blue haired siren fed the other any extra energy she could spare.

'We've been at it for nearly four hours now' Lillith went to lift up the bed sheet 'And this is what's happening' Mordecai felt his heart skip a beat as he approached the bed. Her wound hadn't changed abit, fresh blood till oozed slowly.

'Nothing! Nothings happening! How can that be?' He kneelled down beside Montayvas sleeping figure.

'I dont know!' Lillith admitted 'When she was shot, it took her half this long to heal. She hadn't woken up, so I took her bandages off, and, well, you know' Maya lay Montayvas hand back on the bed, and took a deep breath.

'I'm wrecked' Maya admitted 'I dont know how much more energy I can spare her'

'Its like she's absorbing all this energy, but its not doing her any good' Lillith was quite puzzled as to why it wasn't working. Montayvas eyes flickered open. Mordecai was immediately beside her.

'Whats... what's going on?' She breathed weakly. Mordecai leaned down, kissing her gently, stroking her hair as he did so.

'We dont know.' He said hesitantly 'You're not healing' He watched as her eyes widened, and she tried to push herself into a sitting position wincing as the pain came flooding back.

'Ouch! Dammit, what's happening?' Montayva looked towards the other two sirens 'How long has it been?'

'Just over 4 hours' Maya said, sitting on the edge of Bricks bed.

'That long?' Montayva whispered, glancing around the room. Mordecai didn't possess her ability to read moods, but even he could see the distress etching itself across her face. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, forcing back the panic that tried to engulf her mind. 'I felt the energy you guys were feeding me' She kept searching through her brain, trying to make sense of things.

'So we were doing it right?' Maya asked.

'Yes. You cant not do it right' Montayva shrugged, Mordecai helped her into a better sitting position.

'Could it be infected? Like Brick suggested?' Lillith offered more suggestions, and Montayva leaned forward to lift the now blood stained sheet. She didn't say anything, but her eyes widened as the horrid gash gaped back at her.

'It hasn't healed at all has it? It's almost like, like a human wound' Montayva was quite puzzled. As a siren, she healed alot faster than regular people, as well as having received two doses of insta-health.

'Even the insta-healths should have taken affect by now' Mordecai added.

'I just dont understand where all the extra energy has gone to. It cant just escape into thin air' Montayva said 'I even feel weakened still' She rubbed her eyes as she said this. Mordecai at on the bed beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted to offer her some comfort in the only way he knew how. She relaxed against him, and sighed.

'Guys, dont worry. I will be fine, its not that bad of a wound. It's just bizarre that its not healing like it should. But its not getting any worse, so, please dont worry' she pleaded. Lillith realised that by all of them worrying about her, would only end the poor kids brain into overdrive.

'Well, maybe we can try some more insta-health?' Lillith suggested 'We'll get your wound all cleaned up and covered again, then rest for a few days, see how that goes.' Maya nodded in agreance, but there was nothing else that they really could do.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER 39

Maya had gone to get a pizza. Lillith had gone to fetch more insta-health from Dr Zed. Mordecai had wrapped Montayva up in the soiled bed sheet and carted her down to the wash room. His mind wondered back to the drunken night, when he had first found himself undressing her, as he did the same again. Her skin was even paler, and a thin film of perspiration clung to her body. He reached into the shower cubicle, and turned the water on. As the steam began to fill the room, he also began to undress. Montayva didn't question him, and he was worried at how weak she was as he helped her into the shower. They stood under the stream of water for a long moment in silence. Mordecai only held his siren tight, letting the water work its magic. His siren, he thought again, and caught himself chuckling at the thought. Montayva lifted her face to look at him, wondering what he found funny.

'My pet' he held her face in both his hands, and leaned down to kiss her softly. 'Never had I dreamed of finding someone as perfect as you' he told her his thoughts, and a faint smile lit her face.

'Please do not worry so. I'm sure I will be much better after some rest.' She leaned back into his embrace, and he let his hands run over her body, as the water did. He massaged her achy muscles. But it wasn't long before the sensual act started getting the better of him. He groaned in frustration as he could feel the desire building inside him. Montayva sensed his mood, even before his erection pressed eagerly against her stomach.

'I'm sorry' He muttered, almost laughing, 'I tried' He shrugged. She laughed too.

'What more could I expect from my virile Hunter?' She teased, pressing her figure harder against him.

'Your hunter ey?' he liked the way she referred to him as being hers. 'Well, _my siren_' he said in return. 'I better get your wound clean, before all the blood drains from my head and I cant think any more But she clung to him when he went to pull away. He glanced down at her smouldering eyes.

'Darlin, I dont wanna hurt you' he tried again to unwrap himself from her grasp.

'You wont, I promise you' She whispered in his ear, as she pulled his face down to hears. He groaned as she kissed his neck, her hot lips trailing down his shoulder.

'Baby, I cant, not like this' He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to think clearly. What had gotten into her? Maybe she was becoming fevered? As much as he loved her new-found boldness, he didn't want to hurt her any further.

'Yes, you can.' She whispered again. 'Please' she begged, and it was too much for him. He lifted her gently, and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed her against the cubical wall. She kissed him hungrily as he entered her, and he tried to remain steady and gentle. But Montayva wouldn't have any of it. She thrust her hips faster against his own, forcing him to increase the pace. She whimpered into his mouth as he continued to kiss her. Montayvas climax came fast and hard, spurring on his own release. He continued to hold her as he caught his breath, her face tucked into his neck. The sound of the wash room door creaking open snapped them back to reality.

'Monty?' It was Lillith. The other two sirens had taken to calling the younger one Monty. 'Are you still in here?'

'Yes, she is' Mordecai called loudly enough for Lillith to hear him over the sound of the water. 'And so am I'

'Oh god! That, I do not want to see! I'll leave these on the bench' She referred to the insta-healths she had collected. And she was out of the room before either could reply.

'Hmm, awkward much?' Montayva laughed, and Mordecai joined her.

Mordecai had helped the siren from the shower. Her wound was cleaned, and he was preparing to inject the insta-healths.  
'Hmm, watchya know, the bleedins stopped!' He said happily, and Montayva leaned over to examine for herself. 'Guess abit of lovin didn't do you any harm after all' He noticed the slight blush colouring her cheeks.

'It must have been all that extra energy from the other two' Montayva suggested. She braced herself as Mordecai injected the first needle directly into her wound. She grimaced as it stung horribly.

'Sorry.' He apologized 'I'm trying to be fast'

'Its ok' She reached out and touched his cheek, 'I've been through much worse'

'Yeah, well, it sucks seeing you like this' He admitted glumly, injecting the second syringe.

'I know it's hard for you. But please trust me when I say its going to be ok' She forced him to meet her gaze, and he sighed reluctantly.

'You better be ok.' He stood, and grabbed the fresh bandages Lillith had also bought. 'Coz you're too damn good in the sack for you to bite the dust yet!'


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER 40

Between Lillith, Maya and Mordecai, they had made Montayva comfortable on the lounge in the control room. Angel had agreed to monitor her vital signs, and let the others know if her condition changed, as the others didn't trust Montayva to let them know if she felt worse. They had also agreed to take shifts in keeping her company, although she had told them it wasn't necessary, and Mordecai had told the other two sirens he would do it all himself. But they had an important task for Mordecai once the dust storm had settled. And even Mordecai had agreed that, in order to avoid failure, he was the best they had for that particular task. In order to take down Kent Duraph and his growing army, the would first need to take down the newly re-established outposts in the Dust. These two new outposts guarded the entrance to The Gulag day and night, and taking them out was the only way to gain access. Mordecais mission was to scope out and assess each stronghold. Montayva had secretly convinced Brick to go with the hunter, though he didn't need much persuasion at all. Montayva was concerned that he would continuously worry over her condition, and his mind  
drift from the task. But Brick was more than happy to head out on an adventure, and Montayva trusted the big guy well enough.

Day two into her recovery, and Montayva was beginning to become quite restless. Lillith and Maya were very strict on what they would allow her to do. Her recovery looked to be an agonisingly slow one. Maya was taking her turn in occupying Montayva, as Lillith headed out into the Dust to check on the boys re-con work. Maya was looking over some surveillance footage Angel had dug up, when Axton came strolling in, a very chuffed look on his face. He had a bundled up package under his left arm.

'Ladies, I have the solution to all your problems' He smiled broadly.

'Oh, I doubt that!' Maya said sceptically, but still curious as to what he was hiding under his arm. He plonked down beside Montayva, the package on his lap. Maya's curiosity didn't have to wait long, as Axton began to unfold the object.

'Ta-da!' He pronounced, holding up a vintage style gaming console. Maya laughed.

'And what are you planning to do with that? Throw it at the next drunk that tries to camp under our balcony again?' She came closer, to get a better look at the object. Axton dusted it off, un-phased by Mayas rebuff.

'Nah, babe, its for Montayva here. See? Solves _alllll_ your boredom problems' He seemed quite proud of himself for coming up with the idea, and Montayva picked as much from his head also. Maya gave him a look that said _You're an idiot_. But Montayva knew that she actually thought he had done something quite sweet. She smiled to him thankfully, as he handed her the console for a closer look.

'And hey, its got two controllers! Two player!' He held them up excitedly.

'Thank you. Its very thoughtful of you.' Montayva placed her hand on his shoulder, and Axton looked away awkwardly at her act of affection.

'Man, you are worse than a child at Christmas' Maya laughed.

'Well, never had Christmas where I came from.' He shrugged, and took the console back from Montayva. 'Angel, where's the bet place to hook this baby up, so we can get it up in front of Monty?' Angel appeared, and gave him directions to set up the old console appropriately. He selected a racing game, gave one controller to Montayva and took a seat beside her, with the other controller.

'Alright! This is gonna be awesome. Takes me back to my childhood!' He fidgeted excitedly.

'Oh, I wasn't aware that you had actually grown up yet' Maya teased, she seemed to enjoy provoking him.

'If you want a turn, you know you just have to ask nicely' He shot back, and she laughed at him.

'Well, if you are going to be here for awhile, do you mind keeping and eye on Montayva while I duck out for a moment?' She asked more seriously.

'Sure. Go your hardest!' He replied, starting the race on the screen. Montayva concentrated on figuring out the con trolls as did Axton. Maya knew they would be well occupied for the next little while, so she felt safe enough to leave the girl in Axtons care.

An hour on, and the pair playing in the control room, had gained a better understanding of their game, and where racing each other around the track in Monster truck style vehicles. Montayva had her leg propped up on a pillow, on Axtons lap, as the lounge wasn't long enough for them both to fit. They zoomed around the track on the screen, Axton having a minor tantrum after Montayva won a race, and finding out Angel had hacked the game to help her win. But he had gotten over it fast enough, and both Angel and Montayva had vowed to play fairly. They heard the heavy door downstairs creak open and closed again, but only assumed it was Maya returning.

Montayva was just about to win the race, when she picked up the familiar thought pattern, and turned her head towards the door. Mordecai stood in the doorway with a smirk on his face as he watched the pair playing the video game.

'YES! Beat that you useless... oh, hey man' Axton turned to see Mordecai also.

'Looks like you've been kept well occupied' He approached Montayva, and noticed her legg still bandaged and propped up. 'I guess the recovery's not going as well as it could be?'

'It has improved some' Montayva said hopefully, gingerly removing her leg from the commandos lap, after sensing Mordecais pang of jealousy. Axton stood awkwardly, and handed Mordecai the other controller.

'I'll, er, let you two get re-acquainted' He said as he ducked out. Montayva reached her arms out to Mordecai, beckoning for him to hold her. He lifted her carefully.

'Still weak?' He asked, hugging her tightly.

'Yes' she admitted. 'But my wound is improving at least' she added quickly, trying to ease his concern. He continued to hold her, feeling as if it had been an eternity since she had last been in his arms. 'How did your mission go?' Montayva asked, trying to change the subject to cease his worrying.

'Not bad, not bad. Half as many soldiers stationed on the outposts as what he should have. Either this Duraph doesn't know what he's doing, or he's playing us into a trap' Mordecai told her. Montayvas biggest worry now was that she wouldn't be well enough to head into battle with her new family. If they forced her to stay behind, she wasn't sure if she would obey their orders.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER 41

Zareb and Willy had been out ice fishing. They had managed to get quite a good catch, (using a few unsavoury techniques involving grenades) so they decided to have a communal spit roast out the front of Scooters. Mordecai carried Montayva through the town centre, after demanding that they let her attend along with everyone else. She had become quite fed up of being holed up in the headquarters, and convinced Mordecai that some sun and fresh air would aide her recovery. Lillith awaited them, in an out-of-the-way position where she had secured two seats for the younger siren. Brick and Salvador where stoking up the fires, and a few of the other towns folk where beginning to gather. Mordecai placed Montayva on one chair, and pulled the other one around to prop her leg up with. He then seated himself on the ground beside her, as if keeping guard. He wasn't the type for public mingling, he had only come to keep an eye on Montayva, and make sure she didn't over do things.

The younger siren was enjoying soaking up the Pandoran afternoon sun, and it was quite a nice day outside. Mordecai continued to sit beside her, hardly moving, hardly speaking. His only purpose was to be there for his siren, should she need him.  
And it wasn't long before she did. A the smell of the roasting fish grew stronger, Montayva began to feel a sense of unease. She reached out, and placed a hand on Mordecais shoulder, wakening him from his trance.

'Are you ok? You're looking very pale' He studied her face, and touched her forehead. 'Hot too'

'I think it would be best if I head back' She stated, and he instantly began to worry again. Without asking twice, Mordecai scooped her up once again and headed for the pushed the front door open with his foot, startling Tannis, who was working away on more experiments. He went for the stairs, when Montayva pulled him up.

'No' she said 'The bathroom' She pointed, before pressing her hand to her mouth. Mordecai suddenly realised she felt ill, and hastily made his way through. He had no sooner set her on the floor, and she fell to her knees, grasping the toilet bowl. Mordecai sighed as she heaved relentlessly.  
There wasn't alot he could do for her in this state. He walked to the bench seat on the far wall, and sat as he waited for her to finish. It seemed to take a lifetime for her vomiting to cease, when he finally heard the toilet flush. He peeked precariously around the corner or the cubicle. Montayva was very green looking, and sweating badly.

'Yuck' she slumped, feeling awfully woeful for herself.

'Aw, baby' he couched down beside her, and pulled her into his embrace, 'You really are beginning to worry me' He didn't need to say it, she could already feel it.

'To tell you the truth, I'm beginning to worry myself' She admitted reluctantly.

'I will get Dr Zed. Might have something to do with the insta-healths he's been giving you?' Mordecai was all out of ideas. He helped the siren to her feet.

'I think I need a shower' She said as he went to lead her from the bathroom.

'Will you be ok will I get the doctor?' He hated to leave her, but Mordecai didn't want to delay any longer.

'Doctor? Why do you need the doctor?' Lillith had burst in, after noticing Montayva gone.

'Lil, keep an eye on her. She's not too well' Mordecai rushed out the door, not wasting time. Montayva hobbled towards the bench, and explained to Lillith what had just happened. Lillith helped the girl out of her clothes, and into the shower.

'I am beginning to worry it has something to do with all the energy I have been giving you guys.' Montayva explained while Mordecai was absent.

'Do you think so? Kinda like, your siren powers have depleted?' Lillith fervently hoped it wasn't the case. But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense.

'Not completely depleted. I mean, I can still pick up on someones mood easily enough, its just my phase energy' She explained as Lillith handed her a towel. 'I feel so drained. So tired. No wonder my body isn't healing like it should.' Montayva had never experienced anything like this, so she really had no clue as to what was happening. But she had never exerted so much of her siren powers before either.

'It makes sense.' Lillith agreed 'Back when I first met Maya, and I phased Sanctuary up here, I depleted my energy quite often. But the Eridium helped me with that problem'

'I dont know if Eridium would work for me though, being a born siren. The only thing that I have been told that will enhance our powers, is that of another sirens' Montayva told Lillith of the little knowledge she had known of being a siren.

'Well, lets just hope its only temporary!'

Montayva was back up on the couch, and Dr Zed stood before her, rubbing his chin in thought. '

Could be her body reacting to the insta-healths. Might be that you overdosed her a tad. Never seen a reaction like this one though.' Mordecai had fetched Montayva a bucket, as she began to feel ill again. 'Her wound is healing though. Not as fast as a siren normally would. But give it time. I dont think she is in any real danger at this point in time.' He shrugged, finishing his diagnosis.

As Lillith saw the doctor out, Montayva lay down on the sofa.

'I hate feeling nauseas' Mordecai sat as well, allowing her to lay her head on his lap.

'Wish there was something I could do for you' He muttered, stroking her hair.

'There is' she replied softly 'And you're doing it'


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER 42

'We really cant leave this any longer than what we already have Lil' Maya said, standing before the screen in which Angel was replaying some new surveillance footage to them. Duraph was sending more men in a convoy, out to be stationed at the outpost. All but Zer0 and Salvador were gathered in the control room, discussing their plan of action.

'Well, I'm ready for some action!' Brick slammed his fists together in anticipation. Axton laughed.

'You and me both. I mean, as fun as it has been playing video games with you Monty' Axton shrugged, Montayva was still on the couch, a place where she could keep up with the goings on. For the last couple days, her nausea had come and gone, but her wound was starting to heal over nicely once they had stopped giving her the insta-healths. She was beginning to feel her energy returning. But even she knew, she was in no shape to head into battle with her comrades. But, Montayva agreed to stay behind, to ease all of their worrying minds. They had put her illness down to a bad batch of insta-healths, as Dr Zed had suggested. Maya and Lillith had tried again once more, to share their energy with her. But after it appeared to have no effect, she told them to save it, as they would need it for the battle.

Salvador had been stationed out in The Dust, at the entry point to the Highlands. No bandits had been bold enough yet to appraoch the dual weapon wielder, but it would only be a matter of time before he would need backup.

'I know its unusual for most of you to work as a team. But we wont to avoid another scenario like what happened on the Shelf' Lillith stated. 'So, we need to keep an eye out for each other. Use your god-damn echo devices people! If yours goes down, hang close to someone who is still live. Coz if you go down, we've got no way of knowing' Everyone nodded in agreeance, and Montayva could feel that they were all highly anticipating the bit of action.

'Try to remember not to get between Mordecai and his targets' Maya added, and Mordecai chuckled.

'I can only offer sniper support while we are out in the dust. Once we infiltrate the Gulag, it'll be too confined for me.'

'Willy, I'm sure we can find a few prime positions to make use of your skills' Axton also stepped up to add his thoughts, the older soldier nodded. At this comment, everyone seemed to want to voice how they would be able to use skills of their own to a group advantage. Lillith refereed the conversation.

Mordecai stepped back, and took a seat beside Montayva. She smiled at him as he placed a hand on her good leg.

'It must be hard, having to sit back and watch' Mordecai said, squeezing her knee.

'I have a feeling this wont be the last time we all head into battle, considering the vaults.' She shrugged, trying to make light of the situation 'I'll have plenty of time for vengeance'

'Yes you will' He leaned in, and kissed her forehead sympathetically.

'I'll be worried about you' She admitted 'Well, I will be worried about all of you. But Angel and I will be listening in to your ECHO's. We'll try and offer any support we can'

'You ready to roll man, or what?' Brick was standing before them, as the rest of the crew bagan filing out of the room. Montayva and Mordecai stood. Brick placed his enormous hand over Montayvas shoulder, almost off-balancing her.

'Dont worry kid. I'll bring him home alive. Wouldn't be the first time I've had to drag his sorry ass outta trouble' Brick laughed, as remembered back to the drop barge incident in Hero's Pass, where the pair almost sank into a pit of lava. She smiled her thanks at the big man, and he left them alone.

'Well, wish me luck, I guess' Mordecai wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled into his embrace. 'Ah, my beautiful siren' he pulled back enough to cup her delicate face in his hands. How he ever managed to bag such a beautiful young women, was beyond him!

'My brave hunter' She said in return. He kissed her gently, savouring the moment. Knowing it could be a Pandoran week before he would hold her again.

'Take it easy wont you?' He ordered. 'I want you to be all healed when I get back' He squeezed her bum playfully, and she laughed.

'I will take it easy' She told him, and reluctantly, he joined the others.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER 43

'I was beginning to think you were leaving them all for me!' Salvador complained when the group finally met up with him. It was early morning on Pandora, and Lillith was watching the first group through the scope of her Maliwan revolver.

'Doesn't look like it will be that great a challenge' She informed the others, who hung back next to their vehicles. They had fast traveled to Three Horns divide, then drove the rest of they way.

'If we take out these guys, it should give us a clear run to Ellies. If we can take that back from the Bandits it would make for a good place to set up camp for the night' Axton stepped forward towards Lillith.

'I like it' She said simply. 'Do we know how many hold Ellies Garage though?' She turned towards Mordecai and Brick, who had done previous scouting.

'Nah, was only a handful last time. They dont have much use for the place' Mordecai told the red-headed siren.

'Righto, Axton, you let everyone else know what's going on, I'm gonna climb up there for a better view Lillith ordered, and pointed towards a jagged outcrop of rocks not far from their current position. Mordecai followed her, and together they made the steep climb.

'You got a good enough line from here?' Lillith asked the sniper.

'Prime position' was all he said, when Axtons voice came over their ECHO.

'Ready when you are' His voice crackled over the device.

'Right, as soon as you see me appear, head on down' Lillith replied. 'Maya, make sure you give us a good headstart before heading in'

'Got it' The other siren replied.

'OK, I'm heading in' Mordecai covered his eyes as the haze of shining purple light surrounded Lillith. In a flash she was gone. He peered through his scope, watching the camp carefully. A blinding flash erupted in the centre of the outposts few makeshift buildings. Bandits and soldiers jumped up from seats, burst out of doorways, as Lillith appeared. The few that were already gathered, went flying back in various directions as Lilliths phase blast sent out a wave of energy. She sent out another blast, knocking all soldiers to the ground. As they clambered to regain position, Axton led the other vault hunters into action. As the team crossed the sand between their waiting position and the outpost, a few bandits ran out to fire at them.

Mordecai began picking these off, before the team reached the safety of cover just outside of the post. The huge metal gate blocking the posts entry, was blown from its hinges, as Willy threw a bundle of dynamite at it. Now that they had entry, they went help Lillith finish off the soldiers inside.  
Maya was the only one who hadn't ran to the sirens aide, as was her orders. Lillith was crouched behind a stack of crates, firing her incendiary revolver at a toughened bruiser. It took her six shots to take the bulk of a man down. Another bandit tripped over the bruisers burning corpse, and she got him with a critical while he was down. Axton had led the team into the outposts main yard, and bandits were coming from every direction.  
Axton set his turret as the others scrambled for cover. Lillith continued to phase blast the Hyperion men. This tactic worked best on the clustered groups. Mordecai took aim at a soldier standing on a balcony, right above the spot where Gaige and Zareb had taken cover. Just as the man leaned over to take a shot, Mordecai took him down in a single hit. The Hyperion garbed man toppled over the railing, landing on the crates that Gaige and Zareb had crouched behind. Mordecai chuckled to himself as he watched the dead mans' blood spurt over a disgusted Gaige. Her robot, Death Trap, burst forward, attacking an approaching bruiser. The vault hunters had cleared out the majority of the centre square, and Axton made a run  
for the middle of the open space. Bandits and soldiers just stopped and watched in puzzlement, wondering why in the hell he would put himself in the open like he was.

'Now Maya!' Axton yelled into his headset, and moments later, she appeared beside him. He had braced himself, ready for the energy wave her phasing would cause. But the two midgets running towards him had not. One went catapulting into a nearby wall, knocking him out cold. The other became impaled on a signpost, gurgling horribly as he drowned in his own blood while it filled his lungs. Lillith made a run for the pair, Axtons turret providing cover. They were quickly joined by Gaige and Zareb, then Willy. Finally Salvador lumbered into the sirens range of protection, and the two women combined their energies to erect a perfectly domed phase-shield over the group. Brick had refused to join them, as he smashed through soldiers with his bare fists.  
With the shield implemented, it didn't take them long to finish off the rest of the encampment. Brick lumbered towards them when the coast was clear, clapping his hands together slowly.

'Well done, Slabs!' He bellowed. As smoke and dust settled, they set about collecting loot and whatever other information they could find. It wasn't long before Gaige ran out to Lillith and Maya, holding an Echo recording in her hands.

'Well I am very glad to hear they were successful' Montayva was standing at the map, and Angel was giving her the troops progress report.

'They will move on to Ellies garage, attempt to take it back from the bandits that have run Ellie out, then set camp for the night.' Angel explained. Montayva nodded, and lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned. 'Might I check your vitals before you retire?'

'Er, sure.' Montayva shrugged 'But I do feel like I am getting better' Montayva sat by a large bank of monitors, and strapped the strange looking ECG device to her lower arm. Various lights and buttons blinked on a control panel, indicating that the machine was functioning correctly. Montayva waited patiently as Angel took the reading. The image of Angels face on the screen began to frown.

'Well that's... strange'


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER 44

'Just let me take em nice and quick' Brick tried to persuade Lillith to let him take Ellies garage, convince he could take the handful of bandits on his own.

'For the last time, Brick. The answer is no!' Lillith snapped. 'You got more than your fair share of action back at the outpost. Mord and I will go in real quick, and take care of them close range'

'And you call us guys glory hogs!' Axton huffed. Lillith just rolled her eyes and ignored him. Stepping up beside Mordecai, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and a swirling purple haze engulfed them. They reappeared, standing in front of the car crusher, which the bandits had been using to crush spider ants for amusement. A putrid rotting smell filled the air. Before the pair had time to think about it though, three marauders came running out from inside the garage. Mordecai ran for cover behind a rusted out old van. And Lillith disappeared once again, in a haze of purple.  
Mordecai drew his revolver, and took down one assailant with a single critical shot, his skull exploding in a crimson burst. Lillith reappeared in front of the marauders, sending them flying backwards as her wave of energy surged past them.

'Lil! Bad-ass behind you!' Mordecai yelled, as a huge bruiser emerged from the garage next. Lillith dove into the dirt, narrowly avoiding the bruisers shot. She rolled to the right, carefully aiming her weapon at the bruisers chest. As she fired, the big mans body was engulfed in flames, and Mordecai could smell the sizzling flesh from where he was positioned across the yard. One of the first marauders began to pull himself to his feet, but Mordecai quickly took care of him.  
Together the pair finished off the bandits easily enough, neither sustaining any damage from the attack.

Everyone pitched in to get the camp organised. As night slowly fell over the dust, Mordecai and Maya had first watch. Mordecai sat back in the chair he had dragged into the tower positioned at the forefront of the complex. His rifle lay ready, across his lap. As a slight breeze began to rise, it picked up dust and sand with it, which billowed across the open plains. Everything was still, and quiet, just as it should be. Mordecai took a deep breath, and forced himself to try and relax. Without even realizing he had done it, he tapped the echo device, and called through to CR HQ.

'Angel, is Montayva still awake?' Mordecai asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

'She is, but she is, er, with Tannis at this moment' Angels pause worried Mordecai slightly.

'Is she ok? She's not sick again is she?' Mordecai asked hurriedly.

'She is fine. Her wound is improving every day. Tannis is running a few tests that I suggested Montayva take.' Angel cut herself short, and Mordecai wondered if she was holding something back from him intetionally.

'Tests? What sort of tests? She is ok though isn't she' Maya was now watching Mordecai intently, her curiosity also peaked, as well as concern for the younger siren.  
'Yes,' Mordecai thought he heard Angel laugh 'She is fine. Just a theory I have relating to her depleted siren energy. She shouldn't be too long now. Should I get her to get back to you?' Angel asked,  
avoiding further questions.

'Yes, please do' He said, and clicked off his ECHO comms in frustration.

'Is everything ok?' Maya asked as Mordecai mulled over the lack of information Angel had given him.

'Well, as far as Angel says, everything is fine.' He shrugged 'Tannis is doing some sort of tests' Maya laughed as he said this.

'Well you should know what Tannis is like! Her obsession with the link between Eridium and our powers, as well as the vault key!' Mayas words comforted Mordecai somewhat.

'Yeah, I guess so. Still, sounded odd though' He took his seat again. But no sooner had he sat down, his ECHO device began beeping, indicating the incoming link. He tapped the button again.

'Montayva?' He asked.

'Yes.' She replied softly 'Sorry I just missed you' She apologized.

'Are you ok?' He asked quickly 'Tell me the truth' And she laughed when his stern voice came through.

'Yes, I'm fine. Healing nicely' She sounded ok enough.

'Tannis doing some tests on you?' He asked gruffly, not intending to come off as such a worry wart.

'She took a small blood sample. And, er, a hair. But she isn't experimenting on me like a guinea pig if that's what you are worried about' Montayva explained. 'please, stop worrying yourself so. Angel would have said something to Lillith or Maya if my conditioned worsened, you know that.'

'I'm sorry.' He apologised, taking a deep breath. 'I just worry about you. I cant help it'

'I know you cant. But keep focused on the mission, you will see me again soon enough' Her soft voice promised him. She wished him luck as they said their goodbyes, leaving him pondering. It was true, he did need to focus. Despite their bigger than normal team and combined efforts, they would be greatly outnumbered still. He took another deep breath and cleared his mind. Mordecai forced himself to focus on what tomorrow would bring.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER 45

In the light of early dawn, the vault hunters stood amongst the carnage they had caused at the second outpost. Although they were expected this time, they had taken the second outpost in much the same way as they had taken the first.

Now, Willy and Brick were dumping bodies into a skip, Zareb and Salvador were hastily collecting any ammunition they could find, to restock their depleted stores. Death trap was undergoing a few minor repairs from Gaige, and Axton was similarly doing the same for his turret. Mordecai. Lillith and Maya were standing at the centre most point of the outpost, as Lillith held two ECHO recordings in her hands.

'They are badly damaged.' Mordecai pointed out the obvious. 'But do we wait for Angel to decode them, or keep on?'

'Well' Lillith turned the devises in her hands, examining them as she already had dozens of times. 'Thats the million dollar question now isn't it?'

'If we sit around waiting, we run the risk of being picked off like flies. We still hold the upper hand. Waiting around here would definitely change that.' Maya pointed out.

'Not to mention that we dont even know if they hold anything of value, OR if the data on them is even retrievable' Lillith admitted.

'Give up our position, and the highest card, all for the sakes of some Hyperion soldiers wife telling him how her day was? No thanks!' Mordecai joked. It was true though, there was no certainty that the recording held information that would be of any use to them.

'I guess that settles the matter then' Lillith confirmed, just as Brick joined the three 'We'll let everyone have a break for an hour or so, then press on!'

The troops stood waiting patiently, at the entrance to the Hyperion stronghold. Angel was attempting to hack the system, and override Hyperions current defence system. It would then allow them easy access into the many locked buildings that would await them inside. Only two amongst them were not familiar with the area. Willy and Zareb. Maya, Axton and Salvador had had to perform a rescue mission of Roland, the previous year, before they had defeated Jack. But Angel had provided them with accurately detailed maps of the area, and recent satellite footage had shown many new developments within the fortress. Axton was studying one of the maps as they waited.

'Hey, Lillith, what do you suppose this grey area is?' He moved his finger in circular motions above the area he referred to.

'Hmm,' she said as she studied it closely. 'Perhaps an underground building. Too hard to tell. But I would put money on a below ground storage facility'

'I reckon you're right' He agreed, tucking the map away again. No sooner had he done so and the electronic keypad to activate the doors locks began beeping and flashing.

'Security systems infiltrated. Downloading authorization codes now' Angels voice came out of the small speaker box below the keypad.

'Good work as always Angel!' Axton praised, reading the data the was beginning to flash up on a small screen above the locking device on the doors.

'This is all going too smoothly for my liking' Willy stepped forward as Lillith punched in the key-code to open the high steel doors.

'He has a point, we haven't met any resistance yet' Maya agreed. But no sooner had the large grey metal doors began sliding open, and the shower of bullets came to great them.

'Way to go to jinx us Pops!' Axton yelled as he lunged for cover.

The team had finally all taken cover, as the Hyperion robots flooded out of the stockades gates. The loader bots, typically a couple of feet taller than the average human, and built with similar style framing, were the bulk of Hyperions last army. Each arm held different purposes. Typically the right side wielding a firearm of some sort, the left was free for throwing grenades. There bodies were shaped in a capital T type frame, featuring a single sensor eye to the left of the top and centre. These eyes picked out there targets with ease, using infra-red technology, turning from a deep blue, the vibrant red when a threatening target was detected. The vulnerable linkage joints that pieced the arms and legs to their main body, were a good choice of target, crippling the bots weapons made them easier to take out.

The vault hunters were pushed further and further backwards as more and more loaders poured out of the gates.

'We need a better plan!' Axton yelled towards Lillith and Mordecai, who were crouching behind on of their vehicals, which was beginning to ignite.

'If I phase myself and Mordecai in, maybe we can take them from the inside too' Lillith said into her her echo, so that everyone was able to hear her thoughts on a plan.

'I dont have much ammo left, but should be able to take a few of these nasties down with a blast or two' Willies voice came over the echo. 'Should give you guys time to get into a position'

'Sounds good' Lillith agreed 'Wait for my signal, I wanna make sure I'm well supplied before we head in'


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER 46

Lillith had phased herself and Mordecai to the top of a building, on the opposite side of the compound. Lillith was shouldering a corrosive rocket launcher, as Mordecai was picking off targets with his slag rifle. It took the robots only minutes to change their direction, and head towards the pair on the rooftop. Lillith was waiting for Axtons signal, before she let rip with the launcher.

'Ready to rock Lillith!' Came Axtons voice over her echo device. A loud whoosh sounded, as dual projectiles launched into the mass of bots heading in the pairs direction. A cloud of green acid erupted over many of bots, and they melted beneath the lethal goo.

'Nice' Mordecai grinned, as Lillith let another shot into the slow moving mass.

'Yeah, but I dont have enough ammo to take down the whole lot' Lillith admitted 'But it sure will put a dent in them' She let a third shot into the centre of the mob, then lowered the launcher to reload.

'Grenade! Watch out Lil!' Mordecai pushed the siren sideways, and they both fell heavily behind a stack of creates before the grenade exploded in a burst of flames on the other side of their cover.

'That was close... What the?' Lillith and Mordecai stared in dismay, as the large metal doors at the other end of the compound, closed slowly, shutting out their team mates.

'Shit. Thats not good' Mordecai continued firing at the robots, dodging bullets as he did so.

'You reckon?' Lillith spat sarcastically. 'Hold tight, I'm gonna phase blast a few of these bastards into oblivion.' She lowered the launcher to the ground, and moments later, had disappeared in a swirling purple haze. Mordecai cursed as Lillith appeared before a bot he was about to take out with his rifle. Metal and tin flew in all directions as Lilliths phase energy blasted the robots into pieces.

'Lillith, Mordecai. You hearin me?' Axtons voice came over their echos.

'Yeah, man. What the hell happened to you guys?' He yelled into his device, narrowly dodging a projectile.

'Someone overrode Angels hack. She's trying to get us back in, but it aint looking too great at the moment. Maya's trying to phase us, but she can only manage one at a time, and their seems to be some sort of sheild over the place'

'You getting this Lil?' Mordecai asked the other siren if she was hearing Axtons words.

'Yeah...' Lilliths voice was cut off, as the ground beneath her began to tremble. Mordecai watched as the bots began a retreat. 'What the hell?'

'Hang on amigo' Mordecai said to Axton 'We've got a rather interesting development happening. Just get in as fast as you can'

'Something very strange is happening!' Lillith yelled to Mordecai, as she retreated off the platform.

'No shit!' Mordecai called back.

'No, I mean, this whole place. It's like its trying to steal my energy' Lillith explained when she reappeared beside Mordecai on the rooftop. The pair crouched as the building and its foundations continued rumbling.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA' an eerie cackling could be heard from beneath the platform, and Mordecai and Lillith glanced at each other. The large rectangle platform before them, began to divide into four smaller rectangles, as it slid away to reveal a large, cavernous underground facility. A tall, well built man rose on an elevator to ground level, the lift sealed off the facility underneath. The man was clad in yellow Hyperion armour. Miniature cannons were mounted on his shoulders, equipped with laser sights and heat seeking technology. He wore a helmet of sorts, that had a narrow slit for vision, and a speaker where his mouth would be. On his left arm, was a wide array of gadgets, buttons and digital displays.

'Duraph' Mordecai guessed correctly.

'You think you're clever, with Jacks daughter helping you!' The mans voice boomed loudly from the speaker in his mask. 'But my team are quicker than you give them credit for! I played you all so easily!' He laughed again, in a similar maniacal tone to his predecessor, Jack. Power had a way of doing things to people. 'Now, I will eliminate you and your posse, and nothing will stop me from taking vengeance!'

'He's mad!' Lillith said quietly to Mordecai, as her brain flicked through a thousand strategies at once.

'Our team have recreated many of the ancient Eridians technologies, and all you sirens being here only enhances that power!' He laughed again, seemingly finding himself quite amusing. 'Fools, all your energy, even at your death, will be stored here, for me to utilise at my own leisure!'

'Definitely mad' Mordecai agreed, but underneath his calm exterior, he worried for Montayva. If they went down without killing Duraph, who knows what he would do to her, or what he would use her for.

'His cannons already have a lock on us.' Lillith surmised 'If I phase to the opposite side, it might fool them, and perhaps give you enough time to get a shot or two in'

'Yeah, sounds like a plan' Mordecai agreed, forcing the worry from his mind, trying to focus on the current situation.

'Hahahahaha, fools. You think I would be so easily defeated?' Duraph had somehow heard Lilliths plan, and a she glanced down to her echo device, she noticed the power button had changed from green to red.

'He's managed to hack the echo system!' Mordecai said first, and Duraph laughed at them again. The tall man pressed a few buttons on the devices on his left arm.

'Who's up for a party?' He laughed again, as two doors on opposite sides of the compound, groaned open slowly. Many men marched through, in double file, each step they took was perfectly in sync. 'Let me introduce you to my army!' As he said this, smoke and steam bellowed around his feet, and he rose into the air.

'Jet packs. Of course!' Lillith said sarcastically. She made a few motions with her hands, which told Mordecai she would take the left side, and he the right. He nodded in agreeance, and drew his revolver.  
Lillith disappeared in a purple haze, and Mordecai began shooting at the dozen or so soldiers emerging onto his designated side. He laughed to himself as they fell easily with each shot, they barely even had time to draw their own weapons. Mordecai lept from the building, joining Lillith on the central platform, waiting for Duraphs next move. His only response was his psychotic chuckle.

'What the fuck?' Mordecai watched as the fallen soldiers began to rise slowly, drawing their weapons as they did so.

'Kinda hard to kill a dead army isn't it?' Duraph laughed hysterically as Lillith and Mordecai watched in disbelief as the fallen soldiers rose one by one.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER 47

'Obviously they aren't real men' Lillith said to Mordecai, who still had his revolver raised and at the ready.

'I dont care what they are, I just wanna know how to kill em!' Mordecai grumbled. Duraph had positioned himself on a sentry tower, from which he had a perfect view of the impending battle.

'Idiots! They cant be killed! Most likely it was one of you that killed them in the first place! Oh how Jack laughed at my ideas, said we wouldn't need the army once he had Warrior. But, as per usual, I was right, he was wrong' Duraph shrugged. 'He was too caught up in releasing the Warrior to take care of you mob when he had the chance. But I certainly wont be making that mistake!' Duraph assured them.

'Guys? You hear me?' Axtons voice came over their echos once again.

'Axton!' Mordecai said with relief 'Whats your status man? Not gonna rush you or anything, but we're gonna need some backup in hear real soon!'

'Angel has taken back the echo system, but she cant get into the security system. Something is happening to Maya, she cant get close enough to the place, something about her siren energy she says. She keeps fainting when she tries to use so much energy. Willy and Brick are scouting around for more ammo...' Axton spoke very fast, worried he could be cut off again at any moment.

'I know, Duraph is using some kind of eridian technology to steal our energy,' Lillith said into her headset 'Tell Maya to avoid using her phase powers wherever possible'

'Sure, will do' Axtons voice crackled with static. 'Whats going on in there?'

'Well, we are up against a dead army!' Mordecai fired a shot at the approaching soldiers once again. The dead man stumbled, but didn't fall.

'What the hell? What do you mean a dead army?'

'Just hurry the hell up and get in here!' Lillith yelled, firing at the advancing troops. Both Mordecai and Lillith ducked as the soldiers began to return fire, and they could hear Duraphs laugh in the background.

'We need to take cover!' Mordecai began moving for the barrier that surrounded the platform, when an electric barrier appeared around them.

'Shit!' Lillith cursed. The dead men walked through the electrified field barrier without any harm. Lillith rushed forward, and lifted her palm, phase-blasting a dead man into smithereens The pile of rotting pulp remained exactly that. Mordecai drew his sword as he came up beside Lillith, poking at a shiny object in the goo.

'Look, its a chip of some sort!'

'I'm guessing this is what animates the corpses' Lillith fired her incendiary revolver at more approaching men. But it had little effect. 'So if we destroy the chip, we kill the soldier.'

'Just one problem, how do we know where the chip is?' Mordecai yelled, swinging his blade at another approaching soldier. It severed the head easily, and the lifeless body dropped in a heap on the ground, but the heads eyes continued to stare up at Mordecai. 'Head, Lillith! It's in their heads!' Mordecai called to the siren, who had phase blasted a group of zombie soldiers into a pulp. Mordecai continued to lop the heads off the continues stream of dead soldiers. He narrowly dodged bullets, and tried fervently to ignore Duraphs cackle in the background. More and more dead men appeared, and it wasn't long before he was back to back with Lillith, in the centre of the sectioned off platform.

'My energy's low' Lilliths breathing was laboured also 'And I'm getting low on ammo'

'Same' Mordecai grumbled.

'Argh!' Lillith screamed first as a bullet nicked the inside of her right arm, and continued through to graze Mordecais left side. He clutched at his ribcage, and ground his teeth together, pushing back the thought of pain.

'You know,' Lillith began 'If there was, you know, something you wanted to say... to a certain someone, before this all goes to shit... now would probably be the time to do it' Lillith gasped, trying to reserve all her remaining energy. She pulled a grenade from her belt, and lobbed it into the pack of approaching soldiers, which now surrounded them on all sides. They were approaching ever so slowly, as if drawing out the pairs inevitable demise for Duraphs own pleasure. Mordecai sighed. Things indeed were looking dismal. He tapped the buttons on his echo, and waited.

'I am still trying to get into the system.' Angels stern voice came over his echo.

'Angel, Its Mordecai. I only wanted to speak to Montayva. Is she there?'

'Oh, sorry, I was expecting Axton again. Speak, she is right here'

'Mord?' Her voice quavered as she spoke first, and he knew instantly she had been worrying for him.

'Babe, look, er, things are pretty bad here' He started, not really knowing how to proceed. 'But I just wanted to warn you, if we dont return, you need to find a way off this planet. Duraph is crazy, he has somehow recreated some sort of Eridian technology, and its soaking up all of Lil and Mayas energy.'

'I can help, I can be there in a moment...' The younger siren started.

'No!' Mordecai yelled 'Its too dangerous, Lillith cant even explain it, you're already weakened as it is. Please, just stay there' He begged.

'Please...' Her soft voice continued.

'No!' He yelled again, more forcefully 'Promise me you wont!'

'But Mordecai, I'm stronger than you think' he continued to plead.

'We seriously underestimated this place. Its far too dangerous. I'm sorry babe, I really am. But you need to go, you need to save yourself. Please, do it for me' He heard her soft sobs, and it tore at him worse than any bullet wound. 'Please'

'Ok' She sobbed, finally. He let out a sigh, if he could save his siren, it would all be worth it.

'Promise me...' He urged.

'I promise' She managed to choke out the words between sobs, but she was cut off once more as the line went static. The electric field barrier dropped then, and the soldiers began to advance once more.

'Enough chit chat!' Duraph bellowed pressing more buttons on the control panel on his arm. 'I'll finish you pair off, then go and take care of your measly friends'

'Guess this is it buddy' Lilliths back was pressed against Mordecais as they waited. 'You never know, we might come out of it lucky?'

'Wishful thinking' Mordecai grumbled, trying to accept the fact that his death was near. He removed his hand that was pressed against the bullet wound in his side. He took a deep breath.


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER 48

Lillith and Mordecai stood back to back, weapons raised.

'Good knowing ya, Lil' Mordecai said, bracing himself as the mind controlled army advance on them.

'Yeah, yeah. Dont get all mushy on me now. Lets just take as many of these sons-of-bitches out as possible.'

'Sure thing Amigo' Mordecai raised both his revolvers as the army came into range. He heard Lillith cock her weapons. 'Ready when you are' He sighed, if he was going to die, it would be fighting, that's for sure. He always thought this planet would be the death of him. He felt a surreal calmness as he readied himself for the shower of bullets that was about to come.

'Sup, BITCHES!' Lillith screamed, but before she got a shot out, they were engulfed in a haze of purple light. The dizziness of the phasing unsteadied him, and he fell to his knees as they landed on a building rooftop nearby. They watched in disbelief as Duraph screamed in agony. A purple light emanated from between his armour plates. His scream turned to a gurgle, and suddenly he was gone. Blood splatter against the background of the sentry tower was all that remained of him.

'What the? Lil I thought you said..' He began, but gentle hands where helping him to a standing position. 'Babe, what are you doing here?' He yelled in disbelief as Montayva stood before him.

'No time to talk!' She yelled, as the mob below began firing on them.

'Grenade!' Lillith yelled, pulling the pins of two grenades and tossing them into the mob below. Blood and shrapnel burst up in a colourful explosion, sending dozens flying, and knocking many more to the ground. Mordecai snapped out of his shock, as Montayva and Lillith fired round after round, taking down the mob. Lillith threw her remaining two grenades, the blast covering the trio in blood, even from their rooftop vantage point.

'We cant stay here, they will overrun us soon enough, and I'm nearly outta ammo' Lillith told the pair, as she switched to an assault rifle. At the far end of the complex, the huge metal doors of the gateway groaned open. Willy and Axton appeared. With Duraph defeated, Angel had been able to hack into the system once again.

'You called for a distraction kid? Here we are!' Axtons voice came over Montayvas ECHO. They watched as Axton threw out his turret, and started firing at the mob from behind them. Willy lifted a launcher to his shoulders.

'Shit! Take cover!' Mordecai pulled the two women to the far side of the roof. The whole building shook beneath them as they were sprayed with rubble from the blast of the launcher. Montayva reached out to both Mordecai and Lillith, and once she had them in her grasp, she phased them once more. They reappeared on the western side of the complex, on the rooftop of an airiel drop off zone. Around the rooftops edges, were many ammo crates and chests.

'Thank god for that!' Lillith ran forward quickly, collecting as much ammunition as she could. Montayva had shouldered the sniper rifle Mordecai had given her, and was picking of the targets in the distance, one by one, critical after critical.

'Not bad!' Mordecai was impressed by her accuracy. She glanced up momentarily to give him a smile.

'Its not that I dont like using one, I just prefer close range.' She shrugged, and went back to picking off the army. Lillith joined the pair. Willy had let out numerous more explosions, he had obviously found somewhere he could resupply. It made a huge difference the the massive mob that Mordecai had once thought would be the death of him.  
Maya and Gaige appeared then, at the opposite end of the two soldiers, the southern end. They finally had the army surrounded, the odds had finally turned! Mordecai watched as victim after victim erupted in explosions of green caustic waste as Maya shot at the hazardous waste barrels lining the complex. Gaige summoned her robot, and death trap went headlong into the assault, his deadly claw blades slashing victim after victim.

'I'm gonna have to get in closer.' Lillith went for the stairs at the front of the building.

'Dont worry, we'll keep you covered' Montayva said as she reloaded the rifle once again.

The fire-fight continued for another 15 minutes or so, and finally, the vault hunters emerged victorious. Mordecai watched through his scope as Axtons fist punched the air in victory. The victorious group congregated at the far end of the complex. Mordecai smiled as he watched the relieved group come together, and finally, he let himself breath again. But then he remembered why he was still alive.

'What the fuck was that?' He snapped angrily at Montayva, who recoiled at his sudden outburst. 'After all you promised me! You could of been killed! Look at you, still limping heavily, you're in no condition for battle!'

'I'm fine' She tried to tell him, but it wouldn't sedate the anger he felt.

'You promised me, and I trusted you!' he continued to yell.

'But you were almost killed' Montayvas eyes watered up, and Mordecai instantly felt bad, but he couldn't explain the rage it had induced in him with her betrayal.

'So what? At least you would still be alive' He lowered his voice some, but the anger still weighed heavily in his tone.

'But you cant...'

'please dont, just dont. If something had of happened to you...'

'Will you just listen to me for a minute!' Montayva screamed at him, and it was Mordecais turn to recoil. He waited for her to continue. A tear found its way down her cheek, and she stepped forward, taking his gloved hands in her own. 'You cant leave me, I cant let you die. Because...' She stammered as the lump in her throat choked her words.

'Because why?' Mordecai asked softly, reaching up to brush away her tears. Montayva lifted her gaze to meet his.

'Because you're going to be a father.' She sobbed, and waited for her words to sink in.

'Say, _what_?'


	49. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Axton and Willy had just returned to the Crimson Raiders HQ. Lillith had presented them with the task of bringing the Hyperion stronghold in the Gulag, to the ground. And the pair had successfully obliterated all signs of Hyperions mark in the Gulag. Lillith, Maya and Montayva had conducted a very thorough search of the facility and had not turned up a single scrap of evidence relating their energy loss to Duraphs recreated eridian technologies. They could only assume that he had kept it on his person, or in a completely different facility altogether.

'So...' Axton began as he joined Lillith, Maya, Gaige, Brick, Zareb, Willy and Zer0 in the main control room. 'On to bigger and better vaults I take it?' He nodded towards Zer0, acknowledging his presence would mean something significant.

'It appears as though our next challenge is alot closer to home than we thought' Maya started. 'Those crazy old Monks may have been smarter than I gave them credit for. Blackmail may not have been their only purpose in holding me'

'Athenas? Hmmm, always wanted to check out that planet' Axton rubbed the short stubble on his chin.

'Which would lead us to believe that would be the same reason they were after Montayva also' Lillith leaned forward against the holographic maps display table.

'Speaking of which... Where is she?' Axton glanced around, but when he realised Mordecai was also absent, he held both of his palms up 'Scrap that, dont wanna know!'

Maya and Lillith glanced knowingly at each other. In the month that had passed since the battle against Duraph, Montayva had let the pair in on her little secret.

'Here you go' Mordecai handed Montayva a large slice of pizza he had just acquired from Moxxis. Montayva was propped up in their bed. The new room on the bottom floor of the HQ had recently been finished. After an initial dispute from Tannis, who would have liked to turn the new room into a new laboratory, they had agreed to let Mordecai and Montayva take the room as their own.

'No more for me thanks, I already feel like a rakk hive ready to explode!' Mordecai chuckled as Montayva rubbed her stomach. She had a barely noticeable bump when she was clothed. But Mordecai was enjoying his sirens newly voluptuous figure. He leaned forward, and rubbed Montayvas stomach gently.

'Growing fast now isn't he?' Montayva laughed at his assumption of the sex, but each day she fervently hoped he was right.

'What makes you think it will be a boy?' she asked.

'Simple. I dont own big enough guns to have a daughter!' Montayva laughed at his logic, and tried to force the stress from her mind. 'Dont worry babe, I wont let anything happen to you' He leaned forward and kissed her gently, before standing again. Despite the fact that Montayva was the one with the ability to read moods, Mordecai had been doing an exceptional job of reading hers lately. As much as Montayva tried not to, she constantly wondered if she would suffer the same fate as her mother. 'Well, seems like we're missing something upstairs' Mordecai stood, and took Montayvas hand as he helped her off the bed.

'Join us at your own leisure why dont you. Oh, wait. You did!' Axton said sarcastically as Mordecai and Montayva entered the room.

'Dont worry, you haven't missed much' Maya said to Montayva as the younger siren stood beside her.

'Angel was just briefing us on the information Zer0 had returned with' Lillith added as well, but not without giving Axton a sharp glare first. He had noted how protective the sirens had come of one another, especially the older two over the younger one, and he was smart enough not to come between them.

'Looks like we'll be off to my home planet' Maya said, her tone indicated she didn't know whether to be cautious or relieved.

'The Order of the Impending Storm obviously know more than what we would give them credit for' Montayva admitted.

'Stupid sons of bitches' Axton laughed.

'So when do we leave?' Brick stepped forward then, pounding a closed fist into the palm of his other hand.

'Woah, woah, woah, now hold up a minute Amigo. We're going to Athenas?' Mordecai asked hesitantly, 'How soon?' Lillith and Maya understood the meaning behind his question.

'No one said you had to go' Lillith said to the hunter. Axton gave Lillith a puzzled look.

'Why wouldn't he go?' Gaige spoke this time, out of genuine curiosity.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I go?' Mordecai added.

'They are assuming you would be staying here, with me' Montayva placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Er, why would Montayva be staying?' Gaige asked again.

'Look, we still have alot to plan' Lillith interjected. 'Who knows what will happen before time comes to leave this hell hole.'

Each nodded in understanding.


End file.
